Siendo acosada por una Súcubo!
by Drakita
Summary: Luka es una joven muy tímida pero cuando se enoja puede llegar a ser muy fría. Un día en su paseo nocturno se encuentra con un cazador y una peliaqua con cuernitos, alas y una cola. La súcubo termino mal herida y la pelirrosa eligió ayudarla. Grave error. Ahora tiene a una súcubo hormonal acosándola. Podrá soportar las propuestas de la demonio? O sucumbirá ante ella?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de mi vida con una súcubo!

Era una tranquila noche de verano, hasta que se oyeron los gritos de dos mujeres. Ambas estaban en una casa no muy grande, pero lo parecía cuando solo vivía una persona allí dentro.

-Ven Luka, yo solo te quiero dar amor~ -gritaba la joven peliaqua, que tenia cuernitos y alas, y corría detrás de una pelirrosa.

-Aléjate de mi pervertida, no quiero!- decía la pelirrosa con ojos azules y grandes atributos que escapaba de esa hormonal súcubo.

-Entonces para que me salvaste si sabias que era una súcubo, y con lo sexy que eres no me puedo resistir!- Luka lloriqueo un poco y se encerró en el baño.

-Abre la puerta Luka, tengo hambre pero seré gentil!- la súcubo había empezado a intentar de derrumbar la puerta, mientras la otra la sostenía del otro lado.

-Ya te di de comer recién!-la pelirrosa sintió que los intentos de la súcubo habían bajado.

-Lo de recién fue poco, sigo con hambre!- La pequeña demonio seguía intentando de derribar la puerta.

" _Se preguntan cómo llegue a esta situación no? Todo empezó gracias a (mi casi nula) amabilidad que no me permitió dejar a mi perseguidora mal herida_ "

" _Todo empezó cuando ayer había, sin querido, salir muy tarde en la noche, por si acaso me encanta salir a pasear de noche. Y me tope con un tipo que parecía drogado_ "

La ojiazul iba caminando tranquilamente por la noche cuando siente que la acorralan contra un muro. Era un tipo alto, castaño, y musculoso. Llevaba una chaqueta larga y negra que lo cubría de los hombros a las rodillas y un sombrero negro estilo vaquero. Tenía los ojos opacados y una sonrisa morbosamente pervertida.

Empezó a acariciar a la pelirrosa con necesidad, mientras que esta estaba en un estado de shock, pero cuando salió de ese estado intento empujando al grandulón que la tenia atrapada, pero esta tenía mucha fuerza.

Vio de repente como 2 largas piernas le pegaban perpendicularmente desde la izquierda al castaño y este soltaba a la pelirrosa para caer unos 2 metros más allá a tierra.

Después de la patada, se pudo ver a la dueña de las piernas. Era una joven peliaqua que tenía su largo pelo colgado de 2 coletas. Lo más extraño era que tenia 2 cuernitos pequeños sobresaliéndole, 2 alas negras del porte de ella en la espalda, y una cola larga y negra con una punta.

-Si hubiese sabido que ibas a intentar de violar a una chica tan sexy como ella no te hubiese tirado mi magia, maldito cazador!- grito la chica demonio.

El castaño solo parecía aturdido, hasta que reacciono y saco de debajo de su chaqueta una gran escopeta, mientras sonrió macabramente.

-Ahora pagaras por haber nacido y por haberme corrompido con el pecado de la lujuria, engendro del mal!- gritaba mientras disparaba su escopeta dirigida a la peliaqua, pero un fallo de cálculos por aturdimiento del golpe de recién, y la bala salió mas para la izquierda en dirección de la pelirrosa.

La pequeña peliaqua se dio cuenta de esto y cubrió con sus alas en un abrazo a la ojiazul que miraba atónita la escena. La bala logro traspasar las 2 alas del súcubo, y la luz avanzo por las alas dejándole un gran hoyo a estas, pero no le hizo daño a la pelirrosa.

-Idiota, las balas son de luz! No le harán daño a un humano normal, pero a ti te quema como mil demonios no?- dijo el castaño burlándose de la súcubo.

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que la pelirrosa había salido de su sorpresa y había visto como el demonio había intentado de cubrirla aunque le daño ferozmente sus alas. Así que Luka empezó a correr donde el cazador, le quito la escopeta y la tomo como si fuera una espada.

El grandulón no salía de su asombro cuando la pelirrosa ya le había empezado atacar con la escopeta en áreas sensibles de su cuerpo como la clavícula, la boca del estomago, le pego una patada en sus partes intimas y para terminar le pego con la culata de la escopeta fuertemente en la cabeza para desmayarlo, haciendo que la escopeta se rompiera en su cabeza (K.O Perfect!)

La pelirrosa soltó un gran suspiro y se giro a ver a la demonio herida. Se acerco a ella y vio como le empezaba a sangrar las alas.

-Estas bien?- pregunto la mayor preocupada porque el agujero de las alas de la menor parecían graves.

-Me siento mareada…- la súcubo se desplomo en el suelo, la bala la había dejado aturdida y la pérdida de sangre la hicieron desmayarse.

Aquí vino el dilema moral de la ojiazul, salvar a un notorio demonio que la había ayudado a salvarse de ese violador, o dejarla abandonada e intentar borrar los sucesos de esa noche. Su poca amabilidad no dejo que abandonara la demonio a su suerte así que agarro al súcubo en brazos y se la llevo a su casa.

Ya en su casa le vendo las alas y la dejo descansar en una habitación de huéspedes. Que noche más loca había tenido, nueva nota mental para ella, no salir tan tarde a caminar.

* * *

Al otro día la pelirrosa fue a ver a su huésped, la cual seguía desmayada, al menos respiraba y su corazón latía, eso era bueno.

Se preparo su desayuno y se fue a su universidad sin preocuparse en que había dejado una completa extraña en su casa.

No paso nada interesante que contar en su universidad, así que en el atardecer Luka volvió a su casa, y lo primero que fue a hacer fue a revisar a su huésped herida. La encontró con su pelo soltado de las 2 coletas y mirando al atardecer por la ventana, desde su cama. La pelirrosa se sonrojo un poco, ya que ayer no vio bien a la súcubo, y ahora que la observaba, era muy linda.

-Pa-parece que y-ya estás bien- dijo con dificultad Luka, ya que era un poco tímida.

-Sí, gracias por hacerte cargo de las heridas, y wow que eres una hermosura, ayer no te pude ver muy bien- dijo lo último en tono seductor la peliaqua mientras la miraba devoraba con la mirada al cuerpo apetitoso de Luka, haciendo que esta última se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

-Ne tengo hambre, me puedes dar de comer?- la súcubo pregunto en tono de suplica haciendo ojitos al tomate, digo a Luka.

-Claro, ¿Que quieres de commpff- unos labios que la besaban con necesidad la habían silenciado, y con el asombro sin querer había dejado un poco abierta la boca dejando que la súcubo profundizara el beso con su lengua y empezado a jugar con la de la pelirrosa.

La ojiazul intento de separarse, pero la peliaqua la tenía agarrada del mentón, y empezó a sentir que la peliaqua estaba enredando la lengua de ella con la suya y la había logrado sacar de su boca, para después sentir como la succionaba y la soltaba para sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

-Que fue eso!- pregunto Luka roja de ira y de vergüenza. Ella nunca había besado a alguien, y menos de una manera tan pasional, pero había que admitirlo, la súcubo tenía habilidad.

-Perdón tenía hambre, y ya que soy un súcubo, es un hambre que se quita de diferente manera a la normal de los humanos- dijo la súcubo relamiéndose los labios, ya más calmada que antes por el hecho de que logro consumir algo.

-Al menos avisa que vas a hacer algo antes de hacerlo!- la mayor tenía ganas de pegarle una cachetada a la súcubo que tenia al frente por hacer algo tan… pervertido.

-¿Ósea que me dejas hacerlo si te aviso?- a la demonio le brillaron los ojitos mientras se acercaba nuevamente.

-No!- gritaba Luka mientras le daba una cachetada a la pervertida súcubo, dejándole la cara vuelta para otro lado.

-Ah! Con esa fuerza y altura… Como no lograste zafar del maldito cazador! Eres una maldita titán!- decía la peliaqua algo enojada.

-Y tu porque diablos le habías tirado de tu magia marca patito! Si no me hubiese estado en shock no me hubiese hecho eso!-

-Le tire de mi magia porque el maldito me quería matar, y pensé que era una buena oportunidad de joderlo antes de deshacerme de él! Pero no pensé que se iba a encontrar con una preciosura como tú que no debería estar en manos de un orangután como ese!-

-Lo bueno es que ninguna de los 2 salió peor de lo que estamos- dijo la pelirrosa ya más relajada al saber todo lo que paso.

-Sí, y perdón si recién te tome desprevenida, tenía mucha hambre y no pude soportar a ver a alguien tan hermosa como tú y no tener más hambre- la súcubo respondió con un tono mas seductor.

-Hablando de eso, ¿De que te alimentas? –pregunto extrañada la mayor, ya que lo único que había hecho la menor para calmarse fue besarla apasionadamente.

-Ciertos fluidos como la saliva, el sudor, o la "miel", si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo la súcubo dándole una mirada lasciva que solo logro empezar a sonrojar de nuevo a la ojiazul -Cambiando de tema, ya que veo que te incomoda, Como te llamas? Yo soy Hatsune Miku- dijo la demonio mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba.

-S-soy Megurine L-luka –dijo tímidamente la mayor.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí hasta que se me recuperen las alas? Es que si no puedo volar, no puedo hacer nada- dijo algo cabizbaja la súcubo.

-Mmm – maldita amabilidad! La pelirrosa no le podía decir que no a la súcubo. –T-también te t-tendré que alimentar?-

-Si… por favor déjame quedarme, no será mucho tiempo, me regenero rápido –"pero contra una bala de luz no se" pensó la súcubo.

-Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntaba la mayor porque Miku parecía menor de edad.

-Tengo 18, que mi aspecto no te engañe- la peliaqua rezaba porque Luka aceptara.

-S-solo hasta que te cures, pero… E-es ne-necesario a-al-alimentarte?- Luka estaba roja a más no poder.

-Prefieres que vaya de casa en casa aprovechándome de cualquiera, y mientras lo hago me pueden atacar porque no tengo alas?- la demonio decía eso como si la estuviera presionando para que aceptara.

-No seas idiota, obvio no te dejaría… qu-quiero decir que no te dejaría ir de casa en casa. Así que p-por el b-bien de los ve-vecinos, supongo q-que aceptare- Luka no sabía cómo quitarse toda la vergüenza que sentía, porque decir eso significaba que le había dejado que la súcubo pueda darle besos.

" _En serio esta sexy chica me dejara aprovecharme de ella?_ " pensó la demonio peliaqua y sintió su sonrisa ampliarse –Eres virgen?- dijo acercándose a Luka

-Te robaste mi primer beso, eso te responde!?- Luka no pudo evitar de nuevo darle otra cachetada al estilo Megurine, ósea le volteo la cara de la fuerza.

-Porque me golpeas! Tu aceptaste que me aprovechara de ti para alimentarme!- dijo enfurecida la súcubo.

-Pero era solo si me avisabas!-

-Es lo mismo, por ejemplo…ahora voy a robarte tu virginidad- dijo mientras sonreía. La pelirrosa empezó a escapar de la hormonada súcubo. Y llegamos al comienzo del capítulo.

-Ven Luka, yo solo te quiero dar amor~ -gritaba la joven peliaqua que corría detrás de una pelirrosa.

-Aléjate de mi pervertida, no quiero!- decía la pelirrosa que escapaba de esa hormonal súcubo.

-Entonces para que me salvaste si sabias que era una súcubo, y con lo sexy que eres no me puedo resistir!- Luka lloriqueo un poco y se encerró en el baño.

-Abre la puerta Luka, tengo hambre pero seré gentil!- la súcubo había empezado a intentar de derrumbar la puerta, mientras la otra la sostenía del otro lado.

-Ya te di de comer recién!-la pelirrosa sintió que los intentos de la súcubo habían bajado.

-Lo de recién fue poco, sigo con hambre!- La pequeña demonio seguía intentando de derribar la puerta.

-Deja de intentar de romper la puerta que no es barata, joder!- la mayor se estaba aburriendo de la súcubo. De repente pararon los intentos.

-Luka hagamos un trato~ -dijo Miku con voz cantarina.

-Qué clase de trato?- la pelirrosa ya no confiaba mucho en la súcubo.

-Si me abres esta puerta, solo me alimentare besándote, nada más- "por ahora" pensó la peliaqua con malicia –Si no aceptas derribare esta puerta por la fuerza y estarás a mi merced~-

-Y-ya acepto- era mejor aceptar a la propuesta de la súcubo y abrió la puerta.

-Buen provecho- dijo Miku con una voz ronca y seductora. La demonio acorralo rápidamente a la mayor contra la pared y empezó a besarla con fervor.

Luka solo se dejo y abrió la boca dándole la pasada a la lengua de Miku. " _Que tierna, es tan sumisa~_ " pensó la súcubo mientras recolectaba su alimento. Cuando la peliaqua sintió que el beso la había dejado bien, se dio cuenta de que Luka estaba algo sudada gracias a la persecución de recién, así que termino el beso y no pudo evitar lamerle el cuello.

-Ah~ - un gemido involuntario salió de la boca de la pelirrosa, la cual rápidamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos y se quedo mirando enojada a la súcubo.

-Que pas- una cachetada no dejo que la demonio terminara su pregunta.

-Esa me la merecía- dijo Miku mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Luka salió roja del baño, y se fue a la cocina. Saco algunas cosas para comer y se encerró en su pieza. –No te atrevas a acercarte a mi pieza!- grito Luka mientras cerraba con pestillo la puerta de su pieza.

Esa noche la súcubo peliaqua solo se dedico a revisarse la herida y desear que no se cerrara. Por fin alguien la había dejado estar a su lado aunque sea un pequeño tiempo, además era una buena presa.

 **Holaaaaa! Este obra pervertida fue creada por 2 personas, yo y Eliza Romero (Pony salvaje :v) Espero que les guste, y no se preocupen, no dejare de lado a Encuentro Sobrenatural por este.**

 **Espero que les guste a una Luka bien neko y una Miku tachi pervertida. Si hubiera dejado que Pony escribiera el fic, hubiera dejado a una tachi con palabras más guarras, y un Luka más agresiva, mientras que yo suavice un poco eso. Este fue el capitulo y esperamos los Reviews, o si no…mandare que Pony las busque con su señor tenedor! Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Las amigas de Toeto.

Una nueva mañana empezó para la tímida pelirrosa que acepto vivir con una súcubo. Cuando la alarma la despertó intento de salir con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la demonio pervertida.

Iba en dirección a la cocina a botar la basura de ayer y hacerse el desayuno, pero para su desgraciada buena suerte, la pequeña pervertida ya estaba en la cocina haciéndole el desayuno.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo el desayuno?- pregunto la mayor preocupada de ver a la súcubo en su cocina.

-Porque debes tener hambre- dijo la peliaqua como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Y también debes estar sin hambre para alimentarme- dijo pervertidamente.

-P-preferiría hacerme el desayuno yo si solo lo vas a hacer con esas intenciones!- dijo la pelirrosa sonrojándose como un tomate.

-Awww, eres tan tierna que te podría violar~- exclamo emocionada la cocinera- Pero hablando seriamente, también es mi paga, me dejaste quedarme en tu casa-

-Ah d-dale- "Como quiere que no esté nerviosa, no sé si va a quemar la comida o no pensando en que ella no come como los humanos" pensó la ojiazul sentándose en una silla y acomodándose al frente de una mesa.

-Sé lo que piensas Sexy-chan, no soy una inútil como crees- dijo molesta la menor " _¿Se enojara si le digo que estuve con alguien?"_ –Antes cuidaba de una persona- dijo sirviéndole la comida- Así que me enseño cocinar y los deberes del hogar, pero nunca me había servido porque voy de casa en casa por alimento- respondió como si fuera normal la súcubo –Pero me quedare contigo hasta que me recupere… a menos que quieras algo mas~-

La pelirrosa no respondió, solo comió el desayuno que le dio la demonio, y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse ropa, ya que tenía que ir a la universidad.

-Mi alimento!- grito para sí misma la súcubo cuando Luka ya se había ido a su pieza " _Ella no se va hasta que me alimente_ "

Miku se empezó a mover sigilosamente a la pieza de Luka, y al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe. Pero nunca espero que la sensual pelirrosa estuviera cambiándose la ropa y solo estaba con sostén y bragas.

-L-luka- dijo la súcubo con un hilito de voz, admirando el magnífico cuerpo de la mayor. Luka solo se sonrojo e intento de taparse ante la mirada de la demonio. –Perdón- fue lo último que dijo Miku antes de tirarse a la mayor acostándola sobre la cama y quedando arriba de esta.

La pelirrosa no se esperaba ese empujón y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía los labios sellados por la pequeña peliaqua que la besaba con fervor mientras profundizaba el beso.

La mayor se sentía muy incómoda porque la súcubo la besaba así cuando tenía tan poca ropa, y sentía su cuerpo empezar a arder y su corazón acelerarse considerablemente. Aunque estuviera así, dejo que la súcubo besara, ya que era mejor ahora a que cuando estuviera ya arreglada.

La pequeña pervertida al tener el cuerpo de la neko, digo Luka, a su merced, no aguanto más y empezó a masajearle los senos, y mordió un poco el labio de la mayor.

Luka iba a sacar de encima a la menor de inmediato cuando sintió sus manos en sus senos, pero ambas fueron atrapadas por la cola de la súcubo. Intentando de soltarse vio que la una parte de la cola de la demonio quedaba al alcance de la mano izquierda, y pensó que si la apretaba la súcubo la iba a soltar.

-Ahh- gimió la súcubo al sentir el apretón en su cola –N-no h-hagas e-eso- dijo con dificultad. Luka paró en seco al escuchar el gemido pero al ver que la demonio había soltado el agarre, tomo la cola con una mano y con la otra la empezó a acariciar.

-Ahh!- gimió con más ganas –n-no mmh ahh- la pequeña se retorció al sentir esas caricias.

El agarre empezaba a debilitarse, así que acaricio la cola con más fuerza todavía.

" _Si sigue así me voy a venir_ " pensó con desesperación Miku- Ahh Luk-Luka!- gimió fuertemente la peliaqua –no s-si-sigues así ahh ah asi y-yo Ahhh~!- grito al venirse la súcubo.

-…- Luka quedo en blanco, así que automáticamente saco a la demonio agotada de encima tirándola a un lado de la cama, se vistió, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Miku aun jadeaba debido al reciente orgasmo " _No sabía que ella me haría eso_ " pensó sorprendida –Mejor no la pruebo mas, capaz que me robe la virginidad- murmuro la pequeña.

Si nuestros queridos lectores, Miku era una súcubo virgen. Eso pasa cuando una es lesbiana, y no deja que la toquen, si no que ella le gusta tocar.

* * *

Cuando Luka llego a su universidad se sentó en su puesto y se quedo mirando al vacio " _Porque esa súcubo pudo venirse con solo unas caricias?! No pensaba que iba a hacer eso, yo solo quería que me soltara!... Al menos ya se su punto débil di es que me quiere atacar nuevamente_ "

Sus amigas solo le leían las expresiones faciales que cambiaban de una shockeada, a una enojada hasta llegar a una casi sádica.

-¿Luka que tienes?- empezó preguntando su amiga SeeU, una chica rubia con orejitas de gato en la cabeza- Acaso decidiste perder tu pureza?- dijo burlándose.

-Pfff Toeto pensando en eso? Si como no, al igual que yo soy una Neko- siguió la burla la otra rubia, Lily.

-No seas idiota SeeU- dijo Meiko una castaña- Es obvio que hizo sufrir a alguien, se noto en su cara sádica-

-Grrr- Luka gruño cuando sus 3 idiotas amigas la sacaron de sus pensamientos –No paso nada de eso par de rubias idiotas, tampoco hice sufrir a alguien vaca estúpida- refiriéndose a Meiko.

-Parece que alguien está en esos días, susurro SeeU a Lily.

-Oye! –exclamo ofendida Meiko- tu estas igual así que también eres vaca!- dijo señalando las ubr.. Pechos de Luka.

-Pero yo no me enorgullezco de estos como tú!- Luka había puesto en jaque a la castaña

-JAJAJAJA- se empezaron a descojonar el par de rubias.

-Matate Toeto- dijo molesta Meiko.

-Primero tu Meiko… ha cierto no puedes porque tus airbags te salvan de ahogarte, de un tiro en el corazón, de tirarte de un quinto piso, o hasta son tan pesados que cortan la cuerda en la cual e querías ahogar- Jaque mate.

-Ohhhh- grito toda la clase que estaba atenta a la pelea, pero se callaron al ver llegar al profesor.

-Al rato me las pagaras Toeto- dijo Meiko sentándose en su puesto.

La clase aso sin inconvenientes, y cuando termino Meiko se acerco a Luka y pregunto.

-¿Quién es?-

-Quien es qué?- Luka empezó a sudar frio y evito el contacto visual con sus amigas.

-Nos conocemos desde que usamos pañales- dijo Lily –Es obvio que alguien especial esta en tu vida- susurro la rubia, que tenía miedo que la pelirrosa le tirara sus frascos de miel por la ventana como la última vez que la molesto.

-No hay nadie- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Aparte tenemos que saber a qué chica mataremos si te hace algo- dijo SeeU. Ellas ya sabían que Luka no bateaba mucho para el lado de los hombres.

-N-no es una chica, no es nadie!- grito en susurro la ojiazul.

-Entonces podemos ir a tu casa hoy?- pregunto Meiko intentando de vengarse de su amiga.

-No- dijo fríamente.

-Entonces si hay alguien- dijo sádicamente Lily –Aparte que es la primera vez que te gusta alguien-

-Awww crece tan rápido- dijo SeeU limpiándose lagrimas falsas.

-Que no hay nadie, joder! Solo que mi casa está sucia y me da pereza limpiarla. Prefiero esperar a que mis padres lleguen y ellos limpian –se excuso la pelirrosa.

-Pero si la otra vez también estaba sucia y no tuviste probl- SeeU no pudo terminar porque una libreta voladora no identificada dio directo en su cabeza, dejándola aturdida en el suelo.

-Pero ahora es diferente así que no pueden ir!- Luka solo tenía una clase en la mañana ese día así que tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo a su casa.

-Iremos quieras o no!- gritaron la castaña y la rubia hueca (Lily) mientras corrían detrás de la pelirrosa.

-Sin la llave no entran~- la pelirrosa quería llegar rápido para ocultar a Miku o al menos avisarle que iban sus amigas.

-Se nos olvida a SeeU pendeja!- le grito Lily a Meiko. La nekito maltratada estaba apenas parándose cuando Meiko la cargo como costal de papas, tomo sus cosas y fueron por Luka

* * *

Cuando Luka llego a la casa, entro rápidamente y grito.

-Miku! Ven para acá!- la súcubo llego al instante pensando que la pelirrosa había aceptado sus propuestas, o quería golpearla por lo de la mañana.

-Que pasa Amore mío? Aceptaras mis propuestas?- dijo lascivamente recibiendo de propuesta una cachetada rápida en respuesta.

-Quiero que escondas tus alas, tus cuernos y tu cola y no digas absolutamente nada pervertido mientras vengan unas amigas. Desde ahora eres Kamui Miku y eres mi prima por parte de Gakupo, no, no tenemos una relación incestuosa- Miku decidió jugarle una pequeña bromita a Luka pero primero prefirió preguntarle quien era ese hombre.

-Ne ¿Quién es Gakupo?- pregunto con una cara jodidamente tierna, a vista de Luka, claro –Ah y primor, desgraciadamente no puedo esconder mis atributos súcubos – esta vez hablo maliciosamente.

La pelirrosa quedo roja por la tierna cara de la demonio, pero después se quedo blanca por lo último que escucho.

-Qué?!-exclamo en un grito la pelirosa- Gakupo Kamui es mi padre-dijo en tono frustrado, pero por escuchar que no podía esconder su cola, cuernos y alas-¿No lo podrías intentar?- Le hizo ojitos a Miku -Por favor-Uso tono de niña tierna. Miku se sonrojo ligeramente por aquella imagen que le ofrecía Luka " _que tentación_ " pensó la demonio

-Bueno, si las puedo esconder-dijo un tanto nerviosa la súcubo porque cuando escucho ese "Padre" , recordó una vez en sus tantas aventuras de una noche con mujeres, una la llevo a su casa el problema fue que la chica era virgen y su padre la descubrió tomando a su hija entonces casi la matan, literalmente.

En eso sienten como golpean fuertemente la puerta.

-Ábrenos Luka ya sabemos que estas allí!- grita Lily

-Y si no nos abres, vamos a romper la puerta con la cabeza de SeeU!- esta vez fue el turno de la castaña gritar.

-Luka sabes que romperé esa puerta con mi cabeza dura~- respondió SeeU con voz de subnormal

-Quítate las vendas y esconde tus cosas de súcubo- le susurro la pelirrosa a la súcubo.

En eso sienten como la puerta es derrumbada y ven a las dos pechugonas sosteniendo horizontalmente a SeeU, mientras que la nombrada estaba aturdida y dijo -Ding Dong~ llegamos cariño~-

-Mierda, ya la pusieron mas pendeja-Murmuro Luka con pena, volteo a ver a Miku que..que estaba sin sus características de demonio " _Que ve linda_ " pensó embobada, regreso a la realidad.

-Oigan! Esa puerta era muy cara!-grito molesta la pelirrosa.

-Sabía que había alguien contigo!- grito la castaña soltando a la pobre rubia haciendo que se diera de cara contra el suelo.

-Así que esta es tu tachi digo tu neko-dijo Lily con burla, SeeU esta vez sí parecía no sabía si preocuparse por SeeU o dejarla ahí.

-Es mi prima!-dijo molesta y apresuradamente gruño-no apruebo el incesto-

-Luka no mientas-dijo Miku pero al ver la mirada asesina de Luka se callo.

-No empieces con tus bromas trolls- dijo con tono claramente enfadado la pelirrosa.

-Ya perdón, yo soy Kamui Miku, familiar de Luka por parte de Gakupo- dijo mientras veía a las llegadas algo babosa por las 2 con grandes atributos.

" _Parece que es verdad del dicho, dime con quién andas y te diré como eres_ " pensaba la súcubo pervertidamente.

SeeU pareció reaccionar y al ver a la niña babeando por sus amigas sonrió maliciosamente-Cuñada!- Abrazo a la peliaqua y la cabeza de la nombrada quedo en los pechos de SeeU.

La súcubo sentía como sus impulsos le empezaban a dar hambre, y no podía evitar no querer besar a alguien.

SeeU separó a la pequeña de su cuerpo y la tiro con Luka dejando que también caiga en sus senos, la pobre demonio no aguanto y abrazo a Luka de la cintura mientras escondía su sonrisa pervertida.

Luka prefirió no hacer nada, ya que iba a ser muy raro no dejar que su prima la abrazara.

-Sip, parece que si es su prima, ya que Toeto no dejaría que alguien la abrazara así- dijo Meiko

-Si no ya hubiese usado la cachetada Megurine- Sip Lily ya la conocía.

Miku alejo un poco la cabeza para no enojar tanto a la pelirrosa y que después esta no quisiera darle la cena.

-Luka, tengo hambre-dijo Miku e hizo un puchero

-Awww tierna como la vaca rosa-dijo Lily.

Mientras tanto SeeU solo observaba a Luka y Miku -Miku-llamo a la niña aun abrazada a Luka y esta la volteo a ver-Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto con curiosidad, se veía de 14.

-18- dijo con una sonrisa al ver como se les caia la cara a las otras 3

-Qué?!-gritaron las 3.

-Pareces de 14- dijo, bueno, grito Meiko-bueno tampoco Luka sería tan irresponsable-dijo sabiamente

Cachetada estilo Megurine a domicilio! -Te dije que era mi prima vaca estúpida!-

-Hey mala-hizo puchero Meiko.

" _Si ella, la rubia y la castaña son vacas, no me molestaría ser granjera~_ " pensó la súcubo.

-Sé lo que piensas niña-dijo apretando a Miku que aun seguía aferrada a ella y tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus pechos.

-No...res..pi..ro-dijo Miku sin aire.

-Luka-Regaño Meiko-déjala-

-Pero si se lo merece- dijo reclamándole a Meiko-Además para ella iba a ser una dulce muerte- refunfuño Luka.

-Por qué? Que pensaba?-pregunto Lily con su teléfono tomando fotos a las chicas abrazadas.

-Me las mandas Lily- dijo SeeU con burla

-A mi también-dijo Meiko sádicamente.

El teléfono de la rubia salió volando contra la cabeza de SeeU y se rompió en mil pedacitos.

-Toritoooo!-grito dramáticamente la rubia de plástico-SeeU no importa p-pero ahí tenía mi colección de Toeto y sus vergüenzas!-La rubia se fue a llorar a un rincón por perder esa "Valiosa" colección.

-Toeto?-pregunto Miku.

-La llamamos así porque cuando era pequeña era más tímida que ahora y cada vez que nos quería hablar y la mirábamos fijamente empezaba a decir "e-etto to-etto"-

-Awwwww- exclamo Miku-Eso no me dijiste mala-hizo puchero.

-Porque todo a mi cabeza?-se lamento la gata- las odio- y se fue con Lily al rincón.

-Porque tu cabeza es igual de dura que un Nokia- dijo Meiko.

SeeU y Lily lloraban abrazadas, mientras Miku se empezaba a reír por las rubias, pero cuando paro, se giro a ver a su pelirrosada favorita.

-Lukaaa- llamo la súcubo-Tengo hambre!-dijo como toda la niña una caprichosa. Meiko vio con curiosidad la escena

-Y hambre de qué?- pregunto la castaña mientras era olímpicamente ignorada.

-Ya tuvo su entrada recién- dijo la pelirrosa refiriéndose al abrazo

-Eso no fue nada-murmuro- Hmp, me voy al cuarto-y se fue como diva.

Pfff...JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA-Meiko se empezó a morir de la risa por cómo se fue la pequeña.

-Ya vámonos Meiko, si no Luka te va a unir al rincón de las deprimidas- dijo Lily.

-Adiós vaca rosa, dile a tu prima que me cayó bien- dijo el Nokia ejem SeeU.

-Te haré pagar por mi colección, maldita!-le grito la barbie plástica.

-Adiós Toeto, no hagas incesto~-dijo Meiko jalando a las dos oxigenadas.

Cuando ya se habían ido por fin Luka pudo respirar tranquila. La súcubo apareció casi al instante en el que se fueron las otras tres, y se tiro contra Luka, para empezar a besarla y a manosearla.

-¿Tan hormonal te dejo la visita de esas 3?-

-¿Que pasaría si te dijera que en ese momento, quería ser granjera?-Luka sintió una molestia muy grande y tiro a Miku a un lado.

\- A ellas no las tocas- le dijo fríamente.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó divertida la pequeña

La ojiazul por el enojo agarro la cola de la súcubo, la cual había sacado sus características sin querer.

-Ahh, que no me tomes la cola joder!-gruño con enfado la súcubo-¿O es que quieres que te devuelva el favor~?- respondió lascivamente.

Luka se sonrojo, pero solo acaricio con fuerza la punta de la cola

-Ahh!-gimió Miku-No ahh!.

En ese momento sonó un teléfono. Luka paro de golpe su venganza y fue a contestarlo.

" _Estúpido celular_ " pensó la vaca digo Luka con molestia, al ver que era su papa Yuuma contestó enseguida.

 **-Alo hija?-**

 **-H-hola papa, como has estado?**

 **-Bien, y tú?-**

 **-Se podría decir que bien-**

 **-Solo te llamaba para decirte que esta semana íbamos a ir a la casa, pero como Gakupo te quiere molestar, vamos a ir en cualquier día~**

 **-...-**

 **-Así que pórtate bien, chau-**

La pelirrosa quedo congelada en su lugar. Miku al ver a la pelirosa congelada, fue y la abrazo por detrás.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto tranquila

-Mis padres van a venir en cualquier momento- a la pelirrosa casi se le sale el alma

-¿Voy a conocer a tus padres~?- dijo emocionadamente la demonio.

-Sí y son ambos hombres por si acaso- dijo Luka tranquilamente.

Pero nunca pensaron que esa visita, iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

 **Hola, este capítulo fue creado 50-50 por mi y Eliza, esta vez ella escribió cosas literales, parece que es algo obvio:v.**

 **Reviews**

 **TenshinoAkira:**

Pony: Hola… miss you!*le salta encima*no iores se que me hamas digo ejem este fic será de SEXO, BDSM Y Y…Y… SEXO :V

Drakita: *le pega un zape a su compañera* hola Tenshi~~no te preocupes, ella no me pervirtió, ya lo era antes :v Gracias por el review y subiremos capítulos semanales (supongo :v)

Pony:*empuja a la titán* oshe! Eso es maltrato a los derechos :'v Nos vemos Tenshi-tiernis-chan ella me azota asi que calma (?

Drakita: Que no me gusta el BDSM Joder! *la empuja a un acantilado*

Pony: *se aferra* Bai! Hasta la próxima!

 **Akuma White:**

Pony: Mamiiii es el primer fic que escribo, tienes que enorgullecerte (? Drakis es mi alma gemela uwur De lo perver \:v/

Drakita: Por eso encajan bien nuestras ideas. El primer cap yo lo redacte, pero desde el segundo ella no va a flojear :v

Pony: Jejeje suenas perver 7w7 ejem Mami espero que no te sorprendas con el Fic

Drakita: Y espero que no seas floja y le dejes review a tu hija.

Pony: Ay *le pega* no la amenaces :v Nos vemos mama con amors tu hija uwur

 **Katiadragon646:**

Pony: Tú tendrás tu cap… y Elmo te violara MUAJAJAJA…

Drakita: …*la amarra a una maquina de tortura* Pony mala! Que te dije de amenazar a los lectores!

Pony: Nada muajajajaja

Drakita:*activa la maquina de cosquillas*

Pony : *se aguanta* n-no e-esper JAJAJAJA Apaga esa mierjajajaj .i.

Drakita: Te pasa por amenazar a los lectores *la apaga* Gracias por dejar el review, y subiremos caps semanalmente.

Pony: Kati-chan no te preocupes, nadie te violara… a no ser que Jejeje Okno. Nos vemos… llámame *le dan un zape*

 **Ust:**

Pony: Ust tu pereza es contagiosa, a mí ya me la pasaste :'v *estornuda* Esta historia va a ser de BDSM GGG Okno mataremos a todos Muajajajaja

Drakita: *se pega un facepalm* que voy a hacer contigo Pony… No te preocupes, Encuentro Sobrenatural seguirá, pero estoy algo ocupada en estos momentos con la escuela :v

Pony: La escuela mata :'v Harás conmigo lo que quieras *voz seductora*

Drakita: Pony~ sabes lo que te mereces por andar seduciendo lectores~?

Pony: Merezco… chocolates! *corre* Adiós Ust *huye*

Drakita: Ven para acá maldita Pony hormonada! *la persigue con un bate de hierro con el nombre Chocolate escrito en el*

Pony: Ese chocolate no! *huye gaymente*

 **Personajes:**

 **Drakita: La tímida Luka.**

 **Pony: La pervertida Miku.**

 **Ambas: El trió de amigas y el padre Gakupo con el papá Yuuma.**

 **Pony: Espero que les haya gustado, En los primeros caps será pura trivialidad, luego habrá LEMON, SANGRE MUERTE Y DESTRU...a no eso no XD" ;v**

 **Drakita: Dejen un review y nos leemos luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Los padres de Luka

-Conoceré a mis suegros~-dijo la súcubo aun abrazada a Luka.

La pelirosa al reaccionar al abrazo se sonrojo pero no la quito solo se dejó abrazar.

Miku la volteo suavemente se acerco a Luka y la beso, la victima ejem La vaca ejem la ojiazul abrió la boca para que la demonio explore su cavidad

" _Que sumisa es_ " pensó Miku intensificando el beso, cuando se sintió "Llena" se separo de la mayor que jadeaba y la miraba sonrojada.

-¿Porque eres tan adorable y sumisa Luka?- preguntó Miku- Me estas tentando a hacerte cosas malas-dijo pervertida mente

-...- La nombrada no contestó sólo se puso roja hasta las orejas y se fue a la sala para intentar de leer un libro.

-No me ignores preciosa-Dijo seductora.

-Quieres que haga lo mismo que en la mañana?- pregunto molesta la pelirosa, Miku se asusto y se quedo callada.

\- Y luego yo soy la pervertida- murmuró molesta- Pues que me desees no es mi culpa- le dijo molesta.

La pelirosa se acordó de cómo la demonio había gemido su nombre en la mañana y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse aun mas

\- Debe ser malo que te sonrojes tanto- Dijo Miku divertida

La mayor no respondió e intento de leer, la peliaqua solo hablaba de su cuerpo y otras cosas estúpidas que hizo hoy en la casa.

\- Ne, Miku-llamo la Luka, la nombrada asintió para saber que estaba escuchando - No digas nada pervertido cuando estén mis padres por favor, Gakupo es muy protector conmigo, n-no qu-quiero q-que te las-lastime-tartamudeo al decir lo ultimo porque Miku la miro sorprendida.

-No te..No te preocupes, no lo hare-respondió feliz por aquello que le dijo Luka

-Entonces... Yuuma es el pasivo?- pregunto la súcubo

-Si... parece mi madre, hasta se parece mí ya que también es pelirrosado-

-Parece que el hecho de que los pelirrosados son pasivos es de familia- dijo la súcubo divertida

-C-calla!-grito la pelirosa

-No lo negaste~-La mayor hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos

-Mala - dijo refunfuñando

-Awww que linda, después te preguntas porque te quiero violar~-

-Miku, no soy tu juguete cálmate- le dijo la pelirosa al ver como la pequeña se acercaba con una sonrisa morbosa

-En estos momentos soy tu protegida, pero después seré tu cazadora- le susurro seductoramente en la oreja a la mayor. La ojiazul se estremeció y se paró de la silla donde se encontraba, como era una cabeza más alta que Miku la abrazo haciendo que la cara de Miku quedara en sus pechos, lo que no se esperaba la demonio era que la apretara intentando quitarle el aire

-Sa...bes...que..te... pue...do...orde...ñar?- dijo la peliaqua mientras agarraba y presionaba los pechos de la mayor

" _Si es conmigo no importa...ah qué_?" se regaño Luka por pensar eso.

\- Mmh- ahogo un gemido la más alta. Al darse cuenta de que se estaba excitando, empujo a la demonio y se encerró en su pieza.

-Luka~ te voy a preparar el almuerzo, ya que el mío estaba exquisito~

\- Grrr- gruño Luka. Ya adentro de la pieza grito- Miku te odio!-porque la pelirosa vio su cama manchada con los fluidos de la súcubo por lo de la mañana.

\- Ah, perdón no pude evitarlo Luka~- canturreo Miku- tienes manos mágicas~- dijo seductoramente

-Solo quería quitarte de encima pervertida! Yo solo te dije besos!-

\- No es cierto! Tú me querías robar mi pureza! Me acariciabas la cola con ganas!- grito la pequeña.

-Era porque soltabas el agarre con cada caricia! Espera dijiste pura? Tu?-

\- Si soy virgen, algo difícil de creer pero virgen!- le dijo con aires de grandeza- Y si soy virgen es porque no dejaba que me toquen, solo yo tocaba- Respondió la súcubo virgen

Luka gruño y empezó a ignorar a Miku, la cual estaba haciendo el almuerzo

Cuando la súcubo termino de hacer el almuerzo llamo a Luka

-Amor~ está listo el almuerzo!-

Luka fue a la cocina de mala gana, pero su humor cambio cuando vio que el almuerzo era Atún con arroz.

-Espero que te guste al almuerzo- dijo la Miku, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente porque vio que Luka estaba con los ojitos brillando gracias al atún.

Nunca espero que todo el almuerzo que le había hecho a la pelirrosa, se lo comiera en menos de 5 minutos.

-Parece que te gusta el atún-

-Me encanta, es mi comida preferida- dijo Luka satisfecha.

-No hay una recompensa para la chef?- pregunto pervertidamente la súcubo.

-No. Tal vez mas rato pero recién comiste así que no-

-Te esperare~-

La súcubo para no aburrirse en la tarde empezó a limpiar un poco la casa, ya que pareciera como si no se hubiese limpiado en semanas. Luka solo se había encerrado en su cuarto con seguro para que su pervertida compañera no la atacara mientras quería tomar una siesta. Hasta que escucho la aspiradora que la peliaqua usaba.

-Miku! Apaga la aspiradora que intento de tomar una siesta!-

-Awww tomas una siesta porque no vas a dormir en toda la noche por mi recompensa?- le respondió lujuriosamente la súcubo.

-No seas idiota y déjame dormir!-

-Ya bueno pero me debes la recompensa sabias?-

-Si sigues hablando, no dormiré en la noche por estar machacándote como al cazador del otro día- dijo sádicamente la pelirrosa.

Después de una siesta recuperadora de perversiones y subnormalidades, Luka despertó cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, y salió como nueva de su cuarto para ir a ver un rato tele.

Lo que no espero fue encontrarse a la súcubo sentada en el sofá, como si fuera ama y señora de la casa, ya que tenía su codo izquierdo apoyado en el brazo del sillón y su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

Cuando Luka entro a la sala, Miku le dirigió una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa pervertida. Se preguntan por qué esta así la súcubo? Fácil, no ha comido desde el almuerzo y estaba esperando a Luka que despertara.

-Ne, Luka~ Tengo hambre, me puedes alimentar por favor?- dijo la súcubo con tono seductor y la primera vez que se lo pide a buenas y a primeras sin acercarse peligrosamente a su espacio personal.

-E-etto, a-ahora?- Luka estaba sonrojada a más no poder, su vergüenza floreció desde que vio a la súcubo tan dominante.

-Sí, Luka, no puedes?- la súcubo no cambiaba su postura, pero lo que Luka no sabía era que Miku no se había acercado a ella, porque si lo hacía Luka se iba a asustar y además iba dejar su cola al descubierto, por eso la tenía entre su espalda y el sofá.

-N-no, S-si puedo a-alimentarte- dijo mientras Luka se acercaba tímidamente.

-Ven, siéntate e a horcajadas encima mío. Puede ser esa mi recompensa por el atún?- Miku no cambiaba su postura dominante, lo cual ponía mas tímida a Luka.

Luka lentamente se empezó a subir en las piernas de Miku, y con la mirada reviso que no estuviera su cola por allí. La súcubo estaba sorprendida por como la pelirrosa le hacía caso, pero no debía perder los estribos tan rápidos, tenía que dejar que Luka se encontrara cómoda con la situación.

Cuando la ojiazul ya se había terminado de acomodar, Miku la abrazo de la cintura atrayéndola mas a ella, así que Luka abrazo a la súcubo del cuello.

La súcubo sintió sus senos contra los de la pelirrosa mientras veía la cara avergonzada de la mayor.

Lentamente la empezó a besar, haciendo que la pelirrosa desconfiara de ella porque se lo estaba tomando muy tranquila. Pero rápidamente se relajo cuando sintió la lengua de Miku, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, cosa que no le denegó.

El beso poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado, y no eran como los anteriores donde Luka se dejaba, si no que ahora ella estaba también luchando por el poder con la lengua, cosa que Miku no le dejo.

La pervertida demonio se sentía en los cielos, pero de repente se abrió la puerta de la calle (Miku la había reparado) dejando ver 2 hombres sorprendidos. Uno tenía el pelo largo y morado con ojos del mismo color y el otro era pelirrosado de ojos verdes.

-Lu-luka?-pregunto el pelimorado con asombro

-Mierda, perdí la apuesta- dijo el pelirosa.

-Padres!-Exclamo Luka dijo parándose rápidamente

-Me van a matar-susurro Miku al ver la mirada asesina que tenía el pelimorado con aspecto de samurái " _Diablos, le falta la katana y me corta en dos_ " pensó asustada el súcubo, que por suerte no tenía sus cuernos, cola y alas.

\- Tu!-grito el samurái apuntando a la peliaqua-Has pervertido a mi pequeña-siseo amenazante

-Gaku, no lo hagas- dijo el ojiverde tranquilo- Yo te ayudare- esta vez lo dijo con voz lúgubre.

\- N-no la m-maten!-grito Luka al ver que Miku estaba hecha una roca mirando asustada a sus padres, los abrazo a ambos y dijo- hay que hablar de forma civili...-demasiado tarde , se habían puesto a perseguir a la pequeña.

Lástima que Luka había garrado un escobillón y golpeo a sus padres dejándolos adoloridos en el suelo.

-Ahora vamos a hablar civilizadamente o los voy a echar de mi casa!- termino gritando Luka

" _Da miedo cuando se enoja, pero me está protegiendo lo cual es tierno_ " pensó la súcubo.

-P-pero Luka, hija, no puedo dejar que alguien te pervierta así-

\- La lindura se dejo!- grito Miku desesperada.

-No lo empeores idiota- le susurro Luka.

\- Me presentó como novia?- le susurro también Miku- es que quiero verte un día mas- susurro en tono pervertido.

-Cállate!- le respondió en grito susurrado-No digas nada- yo intentare de razonar.

-Hija preciosa, ¿Es tu novia?- le pregunto el pelirosa

\- Sólo me acosa- dijo con falsa tristeza- Padre Gaku- dijo en sollozo la ojiazul- ella casi me viola- esto último lo dijo solo para cobrar venganza porque la demonio disimuladamente le había manoseado el trasero.

La pelirrosa sonrió al ver como la peliaqua se ponía pálida y la miraba suplicándola.

-Nah, mentí, si es mi novia así que no la pueden tocar-

-Pero c-como con una niña de 14- le dijo Gakupo

-Tengo 18!- grito enfurecida la súcubo

\- No soy pedófila como tú! padre- le grito Luka

-Pero como la tachi puede ser alguien de 2 años menos que tu- Yuuma parecía shockeado porque su hija era una neko y mas con alguien menor que ella.

\- Eso no quita que perdiste la apuesta~- dijo la diva digo Gakupo

\- Pues es muy fácil, viene de genética- dijo la peliaqua confiada.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar darse un facepalm ante ese comentario.

-Miku, recuerda que 2 hombres no pueden tener un hijo...-

\- Me vale~- dijo y se empezó a intentar de ir a la cocina para evitar un golpe.

\- Tu novia me cae bien- dijo Yuuma- Oye! Vuelve y preséntate!- ordenó.

" _Mierda, me van a cortar mi cabeza_ " pensó Miku.

-Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku-

-Como conociste a Luka?- ordeno Gakupo.

-La salve de un pervertido-" _que yo misma incite_ "

\- Hija, que te dije de esos paseos nocturnos?- dijo Yuuma

-Eh... que son buenos para la salud porque aspiro aire puro ya que no hay autos?-

El ojiverde le estaba diciendo el sermón del porque no debe dar esos paseos nocturnos a su hija, así que no se percataron cuando el samurái empezó a perseguir a Miku por que había pervertido a su adorada hijita. La pobre demonio tenía el rostro asustado mas épico del mundo ya que estaba corriendo y esquivando objetos que le lanzaba.

Luka al darse cuenta, le hizo señas a Miku de que corriera por aquí, la Hatsune obedeció y corrió por donde se le decía, y cuando su padre venia le puso el pie haciendo que se tropezara y se diera de lleno contra el suelo, mientras la pelirrosa se acercaba a la súcubo y la abrazo protectoramente.

-Paren- dijo con una voz muy gélida. -Ahora me dejan explicar la maldita situación o los echare de la casa para que se vayan a joder a otro lado!- les grito a sus padres.

-Yo estaba paseando por la noche y un tipo me intento de manosear, así que me shockie, pero Miku lo tiro de una patada al suelo, el tipo se puso agresivo y saco acido, y cuando me iba a tirar Miku me protegió. Si no lo creen, miren- La pelirrosa dio vuelta a la súcubo y le subió la polera, la cual dejo a la luz una gran quemadura. Esta era la quemadura de las balas de luz en las alas (cuando las alas se ocultan, las heridas pasan a la espalda), pero era más creíble que fueran de acido.

\- Mi bebe, ya te dije que no salgas por las noches- dijo Gakupo yendo a abrazar a su pequeña, empujando a Miku en el proceso.

-Gracias Hatsune-san- dijo Yuuma- Gakupo también tu agradece, al menos salvo a nuestra hija-regaño a su esposo.

-Gracias- dijo forzadamente el pelimorado a la súcubo -Pero eso no quita el hecho de que la pervertido!-

\- Padre- regaño- Ella me salvo- aparte solo nos estábamos besando y yo me senté así - dijo sonrojada

\- Ve señor Gakupo, Soy inocente-dijo " _esa ni yo me la creo_ " pensó- Ella se sentó sobre mí para besarme y ustedes llegaron- finalizo con un puchero.

-Grrr -Gakupo le gruño a la súcubo -Luka, supongo que no has hecho nada más que besarla, no?- pregunto en un tono retorcido.

-Cierro las puertas con pestillo para que ella no entre mientras duermo, eso te dice algo? Además tengo 20 años! Ya no soy una pequeña de 10!

\- Lo sigues siendo para mí!- dijo como niño chiquito el samurái, Yuuma le sonrió a Miku con pena y dijo - Bueno Lukita como es de noche...¿nos podemos quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes ?- preguntó esperanzado.

\- A-ahí duerme Miku- respondió su la ojiazul.

\- Ella es tu novia y te ordenó que duerma contigo- dijo Yuuma

"Al menos Yuuma-san me quiere" pensó con alivio la ojiaqua

-Porque necesitan una pieza para ustedes?- pregunto maliciosamente Luka.

\- Eh mmm- el pelirrosa no sabía que decir.

\- Luka, ellos son esposos sería tonto que durmieran separados- dijo sabiamente Miku.

\- Si, eso- dijo el pelimorado dándole la razón a la niña mientras Yuuma veía arrogante a su hija.

-Yo hablaba de porque necesitaban la privacidad de una pieza, porque no pueden dormir en el sofá?

\- Porque..Porque...em bueno...- balbuceo su padre.

\- Luka son tus padres, son adultos ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran- regaño Miku, solo los defendía porque quería dormir con ella.

\- Ok amor- dijo Luka , volteo a ver a sus padres- No hagan ruido- dijo y se fue a la cocina.

-Solo si tu tampoco lo haces~- se burlo Yuuma

\- Grr!- se escuchó el gruñido de la ojiazul, pero al menos no vieron que se puso como tomate-No hemos hecho eso!-grito.

\- Es que a Luka le da pena- dijo Miku con lagrimillas en los ojos.

\- Espero que sea cierto- dijo Gakupo en tono amenazante

-Sí lo es, su hija es muy tímida- "pero eso es lo que la hace interesante~" pensó la súcubo.

\- Awww, ya le sacaste fotos sonrojada?- pregunto Yuuma- Porque yo sí, ven te muestro- dijo mientras sacaba su celular para mostrarle a Miku "esto será divertido" pensó el ojiverde.

-Todavía me pregunto, Como eres la tachi Miku-chan?- pregunto Yuuma mientras le mostraba las fotos.

\- Papa!- grito Luka avergonzada que había llegado hace unos segundos.

\- Ven hijita~- dijo Gakupo mientras la abrazaba- no la avergüence...tanto jejeje- se río.

\- Awwwwww! Luka es muy tierna- exclamo la súcubo viendo las fotos

" _Como desearía tener la cabeza de SeeU para romper ese celular_ " pensaba Luka.

\- Bebe- llamo Miku a su Toeto- Tengo hambre ~- canturreo la pequeña pervertida

-Voy a hacer la cena- " _así que te jodes_ " lo último se lo dijo con los ojos.

-Yo te ayudo Luka- dijo Yuuma

\- Ok, papá- vio a su padre- No la mates por favor, es mi novia y no la tocas- dijo fríamente mientras se iba con Yuuma a la cocina

" _Esperare con ansias mi cena_ " pensó miku pervertidamente.

" _Esa niña me robo a mi bebé_ " lloriqueo mentalmente Gakupo.

-Tienes suerte de que las paredes de Luka son anti sonido- le dijo con desprecio el pelimorado.

" _Ósea que puedo violar a mi Luka sin problema_ " pensó Miku morbosamente e imagino a Luka amarrada a la cama con ella encima.

-Pero un pequeño sonido que logre escuchar o alguna pequeña marca que tenga Luka y esa herida no será nada en tu cuerpo- dijo lúgubremente el samurái.

\- Es-está bien señor- dijo con miedo la peliaqua.

\- Gakupo deja de molestar a la novia que hace feliz a tu hija- regaño Yuuma llegando con un cucharón y un delantal.

-P-pero amor-dijo el samurái.

-Nada de "peros", si esta jovencita hace feliz a Luka tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran- siguió regañando Yuuma

-Okey...- el pelimorado hizo un puchero.

-Ah y la cena ya esta lista- dijo el pelirrosado.

" _La mía todavía no, pero igual tengo que comer comida humana_ " pensó la súcubo.

\- Miku- llamo Luka- ven aquí- dijo llevándola a su pieza.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, la pelirrosa le dio un beso profundo, pero no largo.

-Ahora te comportas en la cena o en serio no tendrás la tuya- amenazo la pelirrosa.

Miku estaba en shock

-Eres tu mi Luka?- preguntó preocupada "ella _no haría algo así_ " pensó asustada.

-Si soy yo- dijo molesta la mayor- S-solo lo h-hice porqmmh- la pequeña la había besado otra vez pero metió su lengua en el proceso.

Cachetada estilo Megurine a domicilio!

-Aprovechada!- dijo la mayor mientras salía del cuarto tirando humo por sus orejas.

-Y volvió a ser la misma- " _pero parece que me está aceptando_ " pensó la súcubo alegremente.

Miku bajo al comedor sobándose la mejilla, vio que Yuuma regañaba a Gakupo y a Luka mirándolos con cara de fastidio

La demonio se sentó al lado de Luka y le acaricio la pierna sensualmente por debajo de la mesa llego hasta la cadera y se la apretó - Jejeje- río al ver la cara roja de Luka.

\- Grrr- gruño el pelimorado- ¿qué le haces? - preguntó con voz lúgubre

\- La agarró de la mano vea- rápidamente agarro la mano de la mayor que estaba intentando quitarla y las mostro.

-Te quedas sin cena- le susurro la pelirrosa a la peliaqua.

\- No harías eso- susurro también, con pánico- puedo morir- le susurro esta vez al oído.

-Te pasa por no seguir la amenaza-

-Ósea que dejaras morir a tu novia?- preguntó en susurro la peliaqua

-Lo dije para salvarte de ellos 2, además no tendrías razón para morir ya que estas "comiendo"-Miku solo hizo puchero.

La cena transcurrió normal bueno si normal se le puede decir a que Gakupo trato de matar a pequeña unas 3 veces, Yuuma regalándole y Luka pellizcando a la súcubo por intentar pasarse de mano.

Había llegado la hora de irse a dormir y la súcubo estaba impaciente.

\- Buenas noches hija- dijo Yuuma y le beso la frente- Buenas noches Miku-chan- dijo y le abrazo, ganándose un gruñido de su hija y esposo.

\- Buenas Noches- dijo simplemente Gakupo mientras literalmente corría a la habitación. Era hora de que Yuuma pagara la apuesta.

Miku arrastro a Luka hasta la habitación de la segunda, cerró la puerta con seguro y...

-Ne Luka-chan~ porque no seguimos lo que hacíamos antes de que tus padres nos encontraran?- dijo Miku sentándose en la cama igual que como estaba sentada en el sofá temprano.

-N-nos pueden oír así que no quiero más p-problemas- pobre Luka, ya estaba cayendo en la misma timidez de antes.

-Gakupo me dijo que justo tus paredes son anti sonido~- la pelirrosa no pudo evitar maldecir a su padre mentalmente-Así que vas a venir o yo voy por ti?- dijo seductoramente la demonio excitándose al ver la timidez de Luka.

-V-voy- Luka se empezó a acomodar de nuevo encima de Miku, pero esta vez no iba a tomar la iniciativa, si no Miku se iba a aprovechar de la situación.

-Ne Luka, recuerdas cual es la otra cosa que alimenta los súcubos? Sudor, y digamos que gracias a tu nerviosismo, tu cuerpo está muy sudado- le susurro al oído de la pelirrosa, haciendo que esta se pusiera más nerviosa y por lo consecuente, mas sudada.

Esta vez Miku no empezó a besarla, si no empezó a lamerle y mordisquearle el cuello a la mayor. Luka no dejaba que salieran la mayoría de los gemidos que querían salir, pero algunos se le escapaban

-Mi-Miku- gimió- ahh- Luka se empezaba a retorcer ante las caricias.

La peliaqua le masajeaba los senos y le lamia el cuello, sin quererlo la demonio saco sus características.

Luka entre su mar de placer, logro ver la cola liberadora de súcubos hormonales.

-Ahh- gimió la súcubo al sentir que Luka le acariciaba la cola. Pero esta tenía la mente nublada en un acto que ni siquiera ella misma se espero llevo la punta de la cola a su boca y la empezó a lamer ya que pensaba que si hacia terminar a la súcubo, esta la dejaría en paz por la noche.

-Ah!- chillo la súcubo al sentir la lengua de Luka lamiendo su cola -Mmm niña sucia- quito su cola y se puso encima de de su sexy chica la beso metiendo su lengua, sus manos fueron directo al trasero de la pelirosa lo apretó sobre la ropa.

La cola de la demonio empezó a romper los botones de la blusa dejando ver a la súcubo su torso desnudo y ligeramente sudado, la niña se relamió los labios y empezó a lamer su "cena".

-Mmm~ -Luka ahogaba sus gemidos apretando fuertemente sus labios.

La menor disfrutaba del sudor de Luka " _Mierda no debería tentarme así_ " pensó excitada, mientras "comía". Cuando estuvo llena se separó de una Luka jadeando y sonrojada.

Luka se regaño mentalmente por dejarse llevar -Miku ya estas llena?- pregunto nerviosamente.

-Sí, perdón Luka- dijo con la cabeza gacha, no quería propasarse y eso la llevó a casi violarla.

\- No te sientas culpable, yo también me deje llevar- dijo la mayor mientras se ponía su piyama ya que se había quitado su blusa sudada.

\- P-pero ymm- los labios de la pelirrosa no la dejaron terminar.

-Vamos a dormir- dijo acostándose la pelirrosa y dejándole un espacio para que Miku se acostara, invitación que no declino y quedo cara a cara con Luka.

-Date vuelta~- pidió la peliaqua. La mayor no reclamo y se giro sintiendo como la súcubo se acercaba y la abrazaba por detrás -Buenas noches Luka~- dijo algo somnolienta Miku.

-Buenas noches Miku- respondio la pelirrosa. Se sentia muy comoda con el calor de la súcubo en la espalda y se pudo dormir rapidamente.

Tal vez, se podría acostumbrar a ser acosada por la demonio.

 **Ese ha sido el capítulo de la semana y ahora a responder Reviews:**

 **Shades de mierda:**

Drakita: Que no soy un secuaz joder! Y se que la idea del fic es bien zukulentha, y la cola es menos traumatizante que SimbaxScar… todo es menos traumatizante que SimbaxScar.

Pony: *tiembla* iu el SimbaxScar uzea que pedo? Drakis si es mi secuaz Ggg le atinaste *empieza a correr* Ggg

Drakita: Creo que alguien quiere unos ricos chocolates metidos en el **** *toma el bate y persigue a Pony*

Pony: *corre mas rápido* HABRA PURO SEXO! *esquiva al titan* Miku azotara tanto a Luka que la va a embarazar… Okno Ggg

 **TenshinoAkuma:**

Pony: *persigue a Tenshi-tiernis-chan* OYE ES MIA! La necesito para el fic! *se detiene* como mierda la cargo? Es un puto titan! Fuck logic

Drakita: *queda dudando* o dejo que me rapte Tenshi-chan y me libro de la hormonada neko Pony, o me suelto de Tenshi-nya y sigo haciendo capítulos… jodete Pony xD!... Nah mentira, terminare el fic *le pido a Tenshi-chan que me suelte* Pero espérame Nee-chan~~

Pony: *se abraza posesivamente al titán* no soy hormonada, la necesito para los caps y tienes que terminar Encuentro Sobrenatural y Grrr *empuja a Tenshi* Mia -3- Consíguete a tu propia Tachi! Y Bai ojala te caigas Ggg

Drakita: *se suelta de la neko Pony y le pega un zape* no soy tuya -3-

 **Yuki:**

Pony: Hola! Yuki-nya Luka será mas pasiva que yo ejem bueno Luka será la neko sexy y Miku la demonio… también sexy :v wuano las faltas de ORTOgrafia es por…por…que zy.

Drakita: Hola Yuki~ Espero que te haya gustado el cap y las faltas de ortografía es porque no podemos revisarla del celu :v

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y no leemos luego~**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Una amiga, un hermano…y un ¿primo?

Era una bonita mañana, los pájaros cantando, el cielo azul y despejado, las personas que sacan a pasear a su mascota, arreglan el jardín en fin cosas cotidianas, bueno en una casa algo no era cotidiano...

-Ahhh! Miku-sama! Ahhhh!- gemía una pelirosa fuertemente al sentir los dedos de la demonio en su estrecho interior -Ahhh! N-no ah fu-fuerteeehh ahh- se retorcía al sentir como los dedos entraban y salían con fuerza, el estar atada a la cama no era de ayuda.

-Ohh Luka que hermosa eres~-dijo con voz ronca la súcubo al tener el cuerpo de Luka debajo del suyo, empezó a lamerle los senos, morderlos, chuparlos y succionarlos causando más gemidos y gritos en la ojiazul.

-Miku ahhh! Miku Miku Miku...-empezó a escuchar más lejano su nombre y se extraño...hasta que sintió un dolor horrible en su espalda. -Aaahhhgg!- grito por el dolor la súcubo que se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso y cerró los ojos por el dolor.

-Miku!- escucho el grito preocupado de Luka y luego sintió la mano de la pelirosa en su mejilla.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito la pequeña aun en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados -P-pero tú deberías estar...-abrió los ojos y al ver la cara de confusión de Luka cayó en cuenta de que había sido un simple sueño

-¿Debería estar donde?- pregunto sonrojada la mayor por ser participante en los sueños de Miku

\- N-nada estabas riendo porque Gakupo me perseguía con una katana- dijo tranquila-¿Como me caí?- pregunto levantándose con ayuda de Luka, escucho las risitas de la más alta y frunció el ceño -Pude haberme lastimado mas- dijo enojada, pero se río más la pelirosa .

\- No sé, salí del baño y encontré que estabas girando en la cama, y antes de poder ir contigo ya te habías caído- dijo la pelirosa sería pero burlona ganándose un gruñido de Miku, la cual se recostó en la cama con cuidado.

\- Voy a ver cómo están los idiotas- dijo Luka refiriéndose a sus padres- Por cierto...Buenos días- Le dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos y perfecto dientes dejando a Miku embobada -De paso haré el desayuno para ellos - aclaro y se fue.

La súcubo cerró los ojos y se relajo "¿ _Porque habré soñado eso? Normalmente si deseo a una mujer la obtengo y listo, es la primera vez en la que sueño con una… por otro lado hoy se ve más sexy que antes_ " pensó eso ultimo con morbo, la pelirosa vestía unos shorts negros hasta la mitad del muslo y una blusa blanca de botones con dos de estos sin abrochar.

\- Debería haber una ley que prohíba el vestirse de esa forma- murmuro la Hatsune " _sabía que algo se me olvida...estúpida bala de luz, ay no… ¡LA ABANDONE CON ESOS CAZADORES Y ME VA MATAR_!" pensó con pavor la súcubo y se levantó rápidamente _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Seguro y huyo...si ¡eso! Ahora me está buscando para matarme por cobarde_ " pensó aun mas asustada mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.

Cuando ya había terminado de hacer el desayuno, Luka subió para llamar a Miku a comer y preguntarle si mas tarde quería salir a alguna parte, ya que la súcubo había estado encerrada en la casa por más de 3 días, pero la encontró divagando en sus pensamientos.

-Miku- llamo Luka pero esta seguía dando vueltas sin hacerle el más mínimo caso –Oye - la llamo sin éxito -Te doy mi virginidad- dijo y la demonio se detuvo inmediatamente viéndola con miedo.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!- preguntó asustada. Luka la miro feo.

-No me hacías caso...y obviamente no te la daré idiota- dijo sonrojada- Oye...emmmm- Luka no sabía si decirlo o no

\- Aww ¿Quieres que te bese~?- pregunto Miku seductoramente acercándose. La mayor sintiendo el peligro respondió.

\- ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar más tarde?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa la menor solo la miro sorprendida

-¿Como a donde?- le contesto Miku curiosa.

\- Donde quieras- le dijo Luka tímidamente mirando el piso para que la demonio no vea el sonrojo que tenia

\- Quisiera...ir a...mmmm- la enana digo pequeña no sabía dónde ir -al cine para besarte- dijo coquetamente agarrando el mentón de Luka para que la viera.

\- ¿Tanto te gustan mis labios?- preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada

\- Mmmm si- dijo la pequeña a centímetros de su rostro _"Espera ¿qué?"_ se regaño mentalmente por aquella respuesta. Antes que la más alta dijera algo Miku la beso, sus dedos fueron al cabello rosa de la más alta enredándolos profundizo el beso metiendo la lengua en la cavidad más que conocida para ella, mientras que Luka atraía a la pequeña abrazando su cintura ambas peleaban con sus lenguas por el dominio.

Pero como todos joden a esta pareja, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Gakupo que inmediatamente salió apenado de la habitación no sin antes pedir disculpas a las chicas que apenas escucharon que se abría la puerta, se separaron como si quemaran.

-Idiota- susurro Luka jadeando Miku solo se dedico a maldecir al pelimorado y devorar a la mayor con la mirada.

-Eso te pasa por vestir algo tan sexy hoy~- la pelirrosa se sonrojo, tomo otra ropa y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro. Después de unos minutos, Luka salió vestida con una pollera y unos jeans así que la peliaqua se malicio mentalmente por haber sido la causante de que Luka se cambiara la ropa.

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo lo pelirrosa mientras salía de la pieza.

-Yo ya lo hice~- respondió la súcubo guiñándole. Luka solo gruño y bajo al comedor para encontrarse a sus 2 padres ya instalados desayunando.

-¿Lukita, como pasaste la noche?- pregunto Yuuma el cual estaba desayunando parado.

-Bien- la pelirrosa se sonrojo un poco -¿Por qué estas comiendo parado papá?- esta vez fue el turno del hombre para sonrojarse, pero cambio rápidamente su sonrojo por una mirada enojada a Gakupo.

-Pregúntale a tu padre- el susodicho casi se atraganto y tosió para no hacerlo.

-Etto... es parte de la apuesta, el va a tener que comer parado por algunos días- dijo el pelimorado sonriendo nerviosamente mientras su esposo le tiraba dagas con los ojos.

-¿Saben que su hija ya no es una niña como para ocultarle la verdad no?- pregunto la súcubo aburrida de ver como los padres de su no-novia le ocultaran siempre la verdad cada vez que era algo pervertido.

-Aunque probablemente no sea tan pura gracias a ti ¡Queremos proteger todavía su mente!- le termino gritando Gakupo refunfuñando. Luka estaba roja de la vergüenza, y lo peor es que sabía que sus padres habían hecho algo, pero su mente era tan pura que no podía imaginar algo entre los 2.

-Hoy voy a salir con Miku- dijo Luka para romper ese ambiente tan extraño que se había formado después de esa escena.

-No se preocupen suegritos, nos vamos a demorar~- dijo la peliaqua en tono de burla. La pobre inocente de Luka no entendía la situación así que empezó a comer tranquilamente.

La sonrisita de Gakupo al saber que saldrán por mucho tiempo no paso desapercibida por su esposo, que inmediatamente huyo del comedor y se fue a dios sabe dónde. Gakupo se levantó de la mesa no sin antes advertir a Miku de que no toque a su hija.

\- Ahora que se fue...- dijo la niña y beso a Luka con pasión sentándose en el regazo de la mayor, el beso se intensificó gracias a que también la pelirrosa luchaba por el dominio.

Sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio, ninguna quería perder Luka que tenia los sentidos nublados metió sus manos debajo de la falda que Miku se había puesto hoy causando un estremecimiento en ambas, a la ojiazul por sentir la piel suave y caliente de la menor y la otra por sentir las manos de la mayor tocándola para la demonia se sentía en el Olimpo, lástima que todo lo bueno se termina.

Luka se separo lentamente, dejando que un hilo de saliva uniera sus bocas -¿Y-ya es-estas lle-n-na?- pregunto con jadeando la más alta mirando a la demonio.

-¿Tus manos están cómodas~?- pregunto burlona pero agitada. La pelirosa no había sacado sus manos de la falda y estas estaban en su trasero, la otra decidió bromear aunque sabía que no iba a poner nerviosa o apenada a la súcubo nunca.

\- Pues la verdad, si, es firme- dijo la ojiazul apretando el trasero de la peliaqua, haciendo que temblara y se levantara rápidamente.

-En serio, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó asustada la pequeña

\- Ahí vas otra vez -dijo molesta la otra- bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿Que quieres ver en el cine?- preguntó sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha.

\- Hace unos días vi que hay una película de terror ¡que debe estar genial!- exclamo emocionada la niña con sus ojos brillando.

 _"Que linda se ve así"_ pensó Luka y soltó una risita por aquel pensamiento _" Esta niña es...interesante"_ pensó esta vez con una sonrisa dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

-¿A que ahora vamos?- pregunto la enana babeando al ver a Luka sonreír así.

-Espera te limpio- agarro una servilleta y la pasó por la boca de Miku, soltó una carcajada al ver que si babeaba- JAJAJAAJAA- se empezó a reír huyendo de la pequeña que se había enojado por lo que hizo.

Después de la persecución donde Miku tiro a Luka y le hizo un chupetón a la más grande de venganza  
\- Grrr- gruño Luka – ¿Tenía que ser en un lugar tan visible?-reclamo, mientras buscaba un espejo para verse.

-Tu empezaste molestando~- respondo la súcubo divertida, además de satisfecha, ya que nadie se iba a acercar a Luka gracias al chupón.

-Pero si de verdad estabas babeando…- Miku solo hizo un pequeño puchero ante esa respuesta. Luka en cambio fue a su pieza para que con un poco de maquillaje logro hacerlo menos notorio, y luego volvió donde Miku.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto al ver como la peliaqua la miraba algo impaciente.

-Claro querida~- dijo está haciendo que Luka se sonrojara ante el "querida".

Ambas salieron tranquilamente de la casa, pero esa tranquilidad le duro poco a la pelirrosa, porque Miku le había tomado la mano, haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir muy rápido.

-El cine está en el centro comercial, ¿no?-

-Sip, ¿En serio vamos a ver una película de miedo?- pregunto Luka algo temerosa.

-¡Sí! Me encanta verlas. Si te da miedo, te puedes abrazar a mí, yo te protegeré- y aunque Miku haya intentado de decirlo sin asustar a Luka, no pudo ocultar el brillo pervertido de sus ojos.

-No gracias- tuvo por fría respuesta. La pelirrosa quería evitar que la peliaqua se empezara a sobrepasar en un lugar público.

Después de ya haber estado caminando unos minutos, Miku se quedo congelada mirando a un punto fijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Luka y se giro para ver donde estaba mirando súcubo con miedo, y vio a una joven de pelo verde muy enojada, y un hombre que tenía un extraño parecido a Miku.

-¡Tu!- grito la mujer enfadada apuntando a Miku -¡Estas muerta!- y se tiro a perseguir a la pequeña que ya había empezado a correr en dirección a la casa de Luka.

" _Algo me dice que hoy no vamos a poder ir al cine…_ " pensó Luka mientras veía la persecución y empezaba a caminar detrás de las 2 chicas.

-¡Miedosa! Me dejaste sola frente a muchos cazadores ¡Maldita!- gritaba la desconocida a Miku, mientras esta, solo quería llegar a la casa de Luka para encerrarse en un cuarto y esperar a que se calmaran las cosas.

Por fin Miku llego y derrumbo la puerta que había sido arreglada por ella misma, el día anterior, Su plan era llegar a cuarto de huéspedes, pero su perseguidora le iba pisando los talones literalmente, así que mientras subían la escalera, la peliaqua fue agarrada del talón haciendo que se cayera de cara contra el suelo.

-Te tengo Miku~-dijo la peliverde mientras atraía a la asustada peliaqua, que se logro zafar del agarre pegándole una patada en la cara a su captora.

-¡Maricona!— grito furiosa la adolorida.

-¡Y a toda honra!- le devolvió el grito la súcubo. Por fin Miku había llegado a la habitación de huéspedes, pero cuando abrió la puerta para entrar, una escena la dejo congelada en el lugar.

-¿Qué estás viend…- la peliverde había seguido a Miku, así que quedo igual que ella con la escena.

Lo que había dejado congeladas a las 2 mujeres, fue que dentro de la habitación de huéspedes, estaban unos sonrojados y sudados Gakupo y Yuuma. El pelimorado estaba encima de su esposo en una posición dominante, aunque ambos hombres seguían con ropa y miraban a las 2 mujeres shockeados.

Lentamente Miku cerró la puerta, y ambas se miraron traumatizadas.

-Creo que lo mejor será hablar en vez de pelear ¿no?- dijo la perseguidora de Miku.

-Seee- parece que ese incidente les quitaron las ganas de pelear a ambas. Cuando bajaron a la sala de estar, Luka ya estaba sentada esperándolas.

-Luka ¿no estás enojada?- pregunto algo nerviosa Miku.

-No ¿Por qué estaría enojada?- respondió esta con un tono de falsa inocencia. La súcubo apunto con su dedo temblando a la puerta derrumbada –No, para nada, tú la vas a arreglar… ¿O NO?- el tono usado en esto último hizo que le dieran escalofríos a todos los presentes y que Miku sudara frio.

-Si querida- respondió con un hilito de voz. Los 2 desconocidos(a los ojos de Luka) se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Dominada!- grito la peliverde, haciendo que Miku enrojeciera de vergüenza y de ira.

-¡Ohhhhh!-les siguieron los gritos de Gakupo y Yuuma, los cuales rápidamente se callaron al ver que los 4 presentes se quedaron viéndolos como si fueran un par de bichos raros.-Ya nos íbamos…- dijo el samurái.

-Adiós Lukita, Hatsune-san- dijo Yuuma dándole un abrazo a cada una y salió por donde debería ir la puerta, seguido de su esposo.

-Y no vuelvan en un mes… o mas- respondió Luka tétricamente. Todo quedo en silencio después de que se fueran ambos adultos, hasta que los desconocidos se quedaron viendo a Luka.

-Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Megpoid Gumi- la peliverde tomo la mano de Luka y la beso en plan seductor, haciendo que esta quedara roja de vergüenza y que Miku gruñera.

-Y el mío Hatsune Mikuo, gemelo de esa odiosa- hizo una reverencia y apunto a Miku, la cual se había sentado al lado de la pelirrosa por si las moscas.

-Y ahora…- Gumi salto encima de Miku y le agarro del cuello para empezar a zarandearla-¡¿Por qué me traicionaste esa noche!?-

-Ayu…da Luk…a- murmuro la súcubo poniéndose morada por la falta de aire. La nombrada agarro de la oreja a Gumi y la tiro para atrás haciendo que soltara a Miku –Gracias- dijo respirando con dificultad.

-Si no hubiese sido por Mikuo, probablemente hubiese muerto…- dijo la peliverde intentando de cobrarle sentimientos a Miku.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Un cazador también me intento de matar! Si no hubiese sido por Luka, me hubiese desangrado… ¡Mira!- y Miku saco sus alas, mostrando los agujeros que habían hecho las balas de luz, y parecía que no se había regenerado nada en todo el tiempo que la súcubo había vivido en la casa de Luka.

-Ah… perdón… pensé que me habías traicionado todo este tiempo, y parece que lo pasaste peor que yo….- dijo algo cabizbaja Gumi.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto esta vez Mikuo poniéndole la mano en la frente a su hermana –Espera un momento… ¿Luka sabe lo que somos?-

-Si se lo que son… p-pero n-no los al-alimentare a u-ustedes también- ambos recién llegados se miraron sorprendidos y soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras sacaban sus atributos demoniacos.

-Y nosotros que no habíamos comido hace rato por estar buscando a Miku…- la demonio peliverde se acerco, invadiendo peligrosamente el espacio personal de Luka.

-Ni te atrevas Gumi- respondió la peliaqua celosamente mientras agarraba a esta de los cuernos y la alejaba de su querida vaca, perdón, Luka.

-Ya, ya, no tienes que ser tan agresiva- dijo la oji verde sobándose la cabeza. Ella se acerco a Miku, y cuchicheo con el por algunos.

-Miku, Luka… ¡Nos quedaremos a vivir aquí hasta que ella se mejore!- dijeron ambos demonios al mismo tiempo. Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de Luka, haciendo que Miku se preocupara por ella.

-Los dejare vivir aquí… ¡pero bajo mis reglas! – Ambos asistieron –Nada de acercarse a mí, tocarme, besarme, ocuparme de alimento… no pueden traer a nadie, si les ordeno hacer algo, lo hacen sin rechistar y se van cuando ella este sana ¿Entendido?-

-¡Entendido!- ambos gritaron e hicieron el gesto de los soldados.

-Aunque algo me dice que esas reglas no afectan a Miku…- murmuro Mikuo, haciendo que un Objeto volador si identificado le llegara en toda la cara.

Un mensaje le llego al celular de Luka… **-Luka-chan, espero que estés desocupada, porque te voy a visitar~-**

 **-No vengas-**

 **-Vamos no seas cruel, además llegue de mi viaje y no sé donde quedarme…-**

 **-Debajo del puente reserve un lugar especial para ti-**

 **-Muy tarde, ya estoy casi llegando a tu casa~-**

-¡Llegue Luka-chan!- gritaba un peliazul mientras entraba por la derrumbada puerta, haciendo que la pelirrosa se diera un facepalm y agachara la cabeza.

-H-Hola Kaito-nii – respondió esta mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa. Suerte que los demonios habían ocultado sus características antes de que el peliazul los pudiera ver.

-¿Por qué hay tantas personas en la sala? ¿Son tus amigos?- pregunto viendo a los nerviosos demonios.

-Eh…si y… se van a quedar aquí porque… etto…- la pelirrosa miro suplicante a Miku, haciendo que esta rápidamente pensara en una escusa.

-Yo soy su novia Hatsune Miku- salto la súcubo de donde estaba sentada y le dio un apretón de mano al confundido Kaito haciendo que Luka se diera un pequeño facepalm –Y estoy viviendo con ella hace algunos días, después de que tuviera un accidente y mi hermano Mikuo y mi amiga Gumi me vinieron a ver y se van a quedar aquí hasta que me recupere- al menos era creíble la escusa de la súcubo.

-Ya sabía yo que esa cosa era genética… - murmuro casi inaudiblemente Kaito.

-Fue casi lo mismo que dije cuando vi que Yuuma era pasivo igual que ella- respondió Miku y le sonrió a Kaito.

-Entre tonto y tonto se entienden…- dijo Luka con una gotita en la sien igual que los otros 2 presentes de esa idiota escena.

-Mi nombre es Kaito y también me vine a quedar con mi prima Luka, un placer conocerlos- dijo el peliazul mientras daba una pequeña reverencia.

Se nota que estos días, iban a ser un "Paraiso" para Luka…

 **Tenshi-tiernis-chan**  
 **Pony: LOL, te confundes por vieja , yo sigo joven uwur**  
 **Luka es más neko que nagisa y himeko juntas**  
 **Las expectativas de los padres de lucas eran "Mas pasiva que Yuuma" :v**  
 **NO SOY NEKO!...bueno un poco...because soy muy...yo(?**  
 **Soy hormonal pero me he controlado (?**  
 **Soy celosa but yo protejo lo que es mio(?**  
 **Algo rapido es una chica huyendo de su novia molesta :v**  
 **Quedate con draki because ya tengo dueña uwur**  
 **Cuidate~**

 **Drakita: *mira la marca de la mordida* Bri-chan me las vas a pagar!*Persigue a Tenshi y le hace un chupon* Te lo mereces :3 Es verdad que pony ya tiene una tach.. perdón neko que la domina, o lo que sea :v Espero que disfrutes el capitulo~**

 **Pony: Enana Timidah**  
 **Zhomoh ThAn Lh0kaz Ggg**  
 **Seeu eres tu...ahre XD**  
 **El bowling a Lucas es primordial...un insulto al día y quemas 100000 calorías ahre no XD**  
 **La vaca quiere que la ordeñen hasta llegar a narnia 7u7**  
 **Bie bie Timidah~**  
 **Drakita: Que nos digas que estamos llenas de perversidades es un cumplido para nosotras~ Algún día se dejara… o tal vez será violada? :v Y si vieras mas tu Inbox… verías que ya te dije el por qué…**

 **Pony: Ririshiyio Ahre**  
 **Uzease Maikol dominante is amaizing because puedes ponerla con varias personalidades y nadie se queja :v**  
 **Luc en versión Timidah es cajoai uwu**  
 **Sigue leyendo esto aunque después quieras matarnos por no actualizar :v**  
 **Chao~ *besito en la mejilla ***

 **Drakita: Fue idea de ambas… había que romper los cliches no? No pensé que nuestro humor haría reir a alguien :v**

 **Pony: Juli...julio agosto septi ejem**  
 **La razón por la cual no actualiza draki es porque la escuela y sus maestros (también los mios) son muy hijos de su madre y nos dejan mucha pinche tarea :)**  
 **Lee esto se dice que el yuri aumenta la vida :v**  
 **Drakita: Ahora estoy más libre de tiempo y puedo escribir mas… Además que me demore en este capítulo porque Eli 7-7 lanzo ideas de aquí para alla y yo tuve que ordenarlas y continuarlas….**

 **Azhenet**  
 **Pony: Se que esta re zuper el fic so sigue leyendo y espero lo disfrutes :*Drakita: Gracias por el favorito ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

En un día soleado donde el cielo era azul, sin signos lluvia, pájaros cantando y los vecinos haciendo sus quehaceres, pero, había una casa que era un CAOS total.

–ME LLEVA LA MADRE MIKUOO!– el fuerte grito de la peliaqua alerto a Gumi, Kaito y Luka que bajaron rápidamente a ver lo que sucedía, los tres estaban en pijamas muy curiosas, Luka de atunes, Gumi de zanahorias y Kaito de helados. Era de esperarse.

– ¿Que sucede?– pregunto somnolienta Luka, tallándose un ojo, los otros dos no pudieron con el sueño y se tumbaron en un sillón.

–Que tu no novia es una celosa de primera– dijo burlón Mikuo –No se puede bromear sin que se enoje la salvaje esta– finalizo aguantando la risa.

Luka vio a Miku que estaba sentada en el piso del comedor estilo indio, tenía un puchero adorable y sus mejillas infladas, Gumi sonrió maliciosa y se acerco a la pelirosa hasta plantarle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

–Grr– gruño Miku, frunció el seño y se paro – Luego se enojan del porque no quiero salir con ustedes. – dijo lúgubre la ojiaqua y se fue a la habitación de su querida vaca con la cabeza gacha.

Kaito se sorprendió por la escena y no dijo nada, Luka miró mal a la peliverde y peliaqua que enseguida evitaron su mirada.

–Perdón Luka, me es difícil no molestar porque bueno tu eres por decirlo de cierta forma, "especial" para la idiota esa.– Dijo Gumi sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.– ¿Porque no podemos traer a alguien?, tengo hambreeee– se quejo la coneja esa.

–No es motel– dijo Luka molesta –Iré a ver a Miku, Kaito haz el desayuno y Mikuo tu no violes a mi primo o te mato– dijo y se fue la salvaje rosadita. Gumi sonrió y se acomodo en las sillas, el gemelo imito a su amiga y Kaito se dispuso a hacer el desayuno.

En la habitación de Luka, una súcubo se encontraba al borde de la locura.

"¿Porque rayos estoy así?, Luka no es mía, ni de nadie, puede hacer lo que quiera, pero es que hay no se qué hacer" pensó una peliaqua desesperada. Sintió que la abrazaban por detrás y ese olor a fresas que solo la pelirosa tenía, su corazón por primera vez latió muy fuerte.

–Calma, ¿qué te dijo tu hermano?– pregunto en un susurro la rosadita, abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

–Dijo que te iba a conquistar y te ibas a...– la Hatsune respiro hondo para no gritar – a...acostar...con el – susurro con enojo, Luka río, era gracioso ver cómo era celosa. Sin previo aviso Miku presiono suavemente sus labios con los de su sexy pelirosa, el beso era tranquilo y tierno, solo disfrutaron de los labios de la otra.

– ¿Sigue en pie lo del cine? – pregunto la demonio al separarse de su vaca y pegar su frente con la de ella.

–Claro pero, ¿los demás?– dijo arrugando la nariz, gesto muy tierno a los ojos de la súcubo, la menor sonrió alegremente.

–Solo darles advertencias y nos vamos las dos, Kaito se sabe cuidar solo y los otras dos locas también – dijo tranquila, por la parte de la ojiazul se carcajeó por como nombró a sus amigos.

–Tienes razón, vamos en la tarde, tengo hambre dijo alegremente Luka, que ya se extrañaba de que Miku no la este acosando.

– Yo también ~– dijo la súcubo mientras sus ojos brillaban morbosamente.

-¿No puedes aguantar más de 1 hora sin comer?- pregunto Luka sorprendida por cuanto necesitan los súcubos para sobrevivir.

-Cuando solo me alimento de besos... si dura poco... hay otra forma que me mantenga saciada por más tiempo- y la súcubo le guiño a Luka.

Luka sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, se sonrojo profundamente y frunció el seño- No, no te daré mi virginidad solo porque necesitas "comer", imbécil.- dijo la pelirosa molesta y avergonzada, esa estúpida súcubo era demasiado coqueta.

-Ay primor, no te quejaste aquella noche~- comentó con burla la peliaqua refiriéndose a la noche que Luka casi se pone a su merced, no consiguió su virginidad pero ya sabía que a la ojiazul le ponía muy nerviosa poses, gestos y voz dominante.

-Te quedas sin comer hasta que me de la reverenda gana- respondió fríamente, ya que no le gustaba que la molestaran.

-Pero ¿por qué?- pregunto dramáticamente la súcubo mientras la miraba con ojitos de cachorra. La pelirosa no pudo evitar enternecerse ante aquellos ojos, pero no lo demostró.

\- Porque, no me gusta que me recuerden cosas vergonzosas- susurro pero la demonio logro escuchar, la ojiazul recordó a el hermano y amiga de Miku- O-oye...- llamo a la demonio que estaba devorándosela con la mirada, la niña asintió dando a entender que estaba escuchando -Y Mikuo y Gumi...¿cómo comerán?- pregunto intimidada.

\- Bueno ellos perfeccionaron varias técnicas, pueden comer como los humanos y no necesariamente de lo que normalmente comemos- dijo tranquila Miku- Yo aun tengo que perfeccionarlo peeroo, a la vez no quiero porque...quiero comerte a ti- susurro en el oído de la más alta seductoramente.

-¿N-no p-puedes aguantar u-unos s-segundos sin ser t-tan p-pervertida?- pregunto Luka mientras se alejaba de ella.

-¿Contigo? No, no creo que pueda aguantar tanto sin desear esas curvas que tienes- dijo babeando y acercándose a la pelirosa

\- C-cal-ma- Luka tartamudeo por como la súcubo se acercaba con esa mirada lujuriosa y su sonrisa morbosa.

La pelirosa retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, la súcubo la acorralo y a centímetros de juntar sus labios, el mundo odia a Miku, alguien llamo a la puerta y la demonio no pudo evitar gruñir de la pura frustración.

Luka no pudo evitar reírse de la demonio mientras iba refunfuñando a abrir la puerta.

-Le quería preguntar a Lu-chan que íbamos a comer, ya que 2 personas se comieron todo lo que había en la cocina- dijo Kaito refiriéndose a Gumi y a Mikuo que habían asaltado al refrigerador en la madrugada.

-Después hablas con ella- y cerró la puerta de un portazo -¿En que estábamos Luka~?- pregunto la súcubo mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo

Luka miro mal a su no novia- Oye, es mi primo- dijo molesta, abrió la puerta y el peliazul seguía ahí con los brazos cruzados -Kaki- kun, ve a comprar y lleva te a los dos idiotas- la pelirosa le paso su cartera y le guiño un ojo, Kaito sabia a lo que refería "No gastaré dinero en vano" pensó el peliazul y se retiro rápidamente.

\- ¿Kaki-kun?, que apodo mas gay- dijo con burla la peliaqua.

Luka sonrió maliciosa - ¿Mi-chan que quieres comer?- preguntó con inocencia marcada en su voz, haciendo que Miku aparte la mirada.

-Para que preguntas, si sabes lo que quiero, pero no me vas a dar- respondió la súcubo tipo emo.

-Porque nos quedamos solas, pero si estas así, entonces supongo que no quieres nada- respondió Luka burlonamente y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada

Miku miro con pánico la puerta y salió corriendo tras la pelirosa, llego a la sala donde estaba ella sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, leyendo un libro y tenia puestos sus lentes, a la súcubo le calientan demasiado las chicas con lentes, se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Luka~- llamo la súcubo, la nombrada aparto la vista de su libro y miro a la pequeña con curiosidad -No quiero ser una violadora pero ya no aguanto más~- dijo y se abalanzo sobre su sexy chica, la mayor intento librarse pero no pudo, quiso gritar pero Miku ya había estampado sus labios contra los suyos.

Miku introdujo la lengua en la cavidad de Luka, la cual no correspondió el beso, simplemente se dejo hasta que la súcubo estuvo satisfecha.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? Quiero leer- dijo Luka sin emoción alguna, dejando a la súcubo helada en su lugar.

-Perdón, en serio lo siento, si te soy sincera no he tenido buen alimento durante un mes.- Dijo la súcubo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la pelirosa -Esos cazadores me perseguían por todo Japón- Finalizó con voz cansina.

Luka se sorprendió- ¿Y por eso estas así?- pregunto incrédula.

\- Tu cuerpo no lo mejora nada- la súcubo dijo mientras se sentaba frustrada, no había tenido oportunidad de llevar a una mujer a la cama. Luka no hablo, estaba sorprendida, sonrió y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Miku.

-Cálmate... después vas a recuperar tus alas y... y podrás... y podrás ser libre- dijo algo decaída Luka

\- Nena seré honesta, no me quiero ir- dijo rápidamente al notar el estado decaído de su pelirosa "Bueno en realidad quiero comerte antes de irme~" pensó la súcubo.

Luka se sonrojo por lo que dijo la súcubo- ¿Vamos al cine después de comer?- pregunto la mayor y su demonio asintió animadamente.

-Luka...- llamo suavemente Hatsune, la nombrada la miro, con esos ojos azules que hipnotizan -Yo quería pedirte algo- dijo esperanzada.

-Que no sea nada de mi cuerpo- Dijo la pelirosa fastidiada y bufo al ver que Miku soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Luka~, es que yo...yo...- la menor no quería violar a la chica que le había permitido quedarse en su casa y en parte acepto a otras dos locas mas- No te quiero hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad, porque cada día mi deseo crece y no sería bueno, yo...yo te podría... violar...y no quiero...- dijo con molesta y desanimada -Algunas veces desearía no tener una naturaleza tan... pervertida... pero nosotros nos alimentamos así, por eso muchas veces no me puedo controlar... así que perdón por los enfados que te he dado...- dijo la súcubo hundiéndose en el sillón en que estaba.

Luka no podía evitar sentirse mal, Miku estaba diciéndole como se sentía.

-Yo...dejaría que me besaras.- dijo la mayor segura y tranquila, no quería que la demonio se sintiera aun mas mal- Te dejo que me beses, todo lo que quieras.- finalizo con voz suave.

La súcubo había ocultado su hambre y no podía esperar, aquello que le dijo Luka era tentador, se acerco lentamente tomo el rostro de la mayor entre sus manos y la beso, primero tiernamente después sus manos se fueron a la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella metió su lengua en la boca de la ojiazul y la beso ferozmente, mordía sus labios, lengua y también succionaba debes en cuando.

Pasaron un largo tiempo besándose con pura pasión, hasta que tocaron la puerta (que ayer repararon Mikuo y Gumi), la demonio se separó lentamente y dejo que Luka abra la puerta.

Se encontró con Kaito y los dos demonios repletos de bolsas de súper, apenas abrieron pasaron como si fuera su propia casa.

-Kaki-kun tu cocinas~- canturreo la pelirosa, Hatsune 1 (Miku) se aguanto sus carcajadas por ese apodo tan gay.

-Te preparó lo que te gusta, Lulu-chan- dijo divertido, le dio la cartera a su prima y se fue a la cocina a preparar la comida -Oigan ustedes tres niños- llamo Kaito y los tres demonios fueron rápidamente - ¿Algo en especial que quieran?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mikuo sonrió malicioso- A ti, ¿se puede? - preguntó y un libro se estrello en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué a mí?- pregunto Kaito sin idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Porque Mikuo es gay- dijo Miku vengándose de lo que le dijo en la mañana. A lo que un sonrojo feroz se asomo en la cara de Kaito

-¿Es mi idea o los familiares aunque no sean por sangre, son parecidos?- dijo Gumi al ver la escena.

-Hija de...mi madre.- Dijo Mikuo molesto, su hermana era toda una perra.

-Kaki-kun es uke, por si te interesaba Hatsune 2- comento Luka- Pero es hetero- finalizo tranquila y Kaito se sonrojo.

-Miku~- llamo Gumi a su amiga, esta la volteo a ver -¡Conseguí el numero de la cajera!- grito triunfal, la pelirosa miro a la peliverde- Calma cuñis si la consigo, que es lo más seguro, lo hare en su casa- dijo y le guiño un ojo a la pelirosa de manera coqueta, ganándose un bufido de Miku.- Yo quiero una ensalada de zanahorias, Kai-chan~- canturreo tumbándose en un sillón de la sala.

-Yo quiero a Luka con todo para llevar~- dijo divertida, la mirada de Kaito era amenazante y la intimido- Mejor quiero una hamburguesa- dijo escondiéndose detrás de su hermano.

-Yo...también una hamburguesa- dijo Mikuo tranquilo, Kaito asintió y se fue -Que cobarde enana- comento burlón a su gemela.

-Cállate pito corto- dijo molesta y se fue con su no novia a sentar.

Luka apenas reacciono- ¿cuñis? - preguntó por el apodo que le dijo la peliverde hace rato.

-Por cuñada~- respondió burlonamente Gumi.

-¡No soy novia de ella!- grito Luka.

-Pero aun así la dejas besarte, abrazarte y tocarte~- dijo esta vez burlonamente Mikuo mientras Kaito se asomaba y gruñia.

-MIKU HATSUNE!- grito Kaito, Miku estaba a punto de tirarse otra vez en la puerta- ¡No te puedes tirar por la puerta! es cara- Dijo ya en la sala el peliazul, la demonio tembló.

-K-Kaito ya, deberías de dejar de juntarte con mi padre- dijo molesta la pelirosa.

-¿Es guapo?- preguntó Hatsune 2, recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Gumi.

Kaito reaccionó -Lulu, ¿no que es tu novia?, ayer se presento como tal- dijo el peliazul confundido.

-Ella no ha procesado que se enamoro de mi y que es mi novia- dijo Miku divertida.

-Aja Maikol aja- dijo la peliverde con sarcasmo.

-Grr- Kaito volvió a gruñir y se fue a ver la comida, Hatsune1 sacó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- preguntaron los tres demonios en un susurro y al mismo tiempo -No puedes andar diciendo eso, el cree que es tu novia y punto.- Dijo la peliverde

-También nos cree humanos, no es que no confiemos en el, pero puede ser amigo de un cazador sin saberlo- hablo esta vez Mikuo

-Y te pueden hacer daño- finalizo su "novia" preocupada, vio como las miradas le Gumi y la copia de Miku se encontraron y sonrieron traviesos.

-Ok ok- hablo Luka, recordó que a sus amigas les había dicho que Miku era su prima y vio a su "novia" buscando ayuda- Miku... ¿Qué le diremos a mis amigas?- preguntó desesperada, ellas llegaban cuando quieran, en específico los fines de semana.

-Oh, pues les decimos que todo fue broma o algo- dijo la demonio, su hermano fue a dios sabe dónde y Gumi se sentó en el sofá, la súcubo fue con ella y acostó su cabeza en el regazo de su mejor amiga/madre/hermana, Luka se sintió molesta ante aquella escena.

-Lulu-chan, la comida ya esta lista~- grito Kaito mientras ponía la mesa.

-Ya voy- le respondió sin quitar los ojos de la escena. Cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa, Luka se puso a hablar animadamente con su primo e ignoro a Miku, la cual intentaba de llamarle la atención de diferentes formas.

\- Ya quiero tener novia, pero solo quieren de una noche y yo quiero que nos conozcamos y todo eso- Kaito le hablaba a su prima sobre sus problemas amorosos, el era muy inocente e nunca ha tenido novia o una aventura.

\- ¿Por eso viniste aquí?- preguntó divertida Gumi, que se estaba aguantando sus risas al ver a su mejor amiga intentar llamar la atención de su cuñada.

\- No, fue también por trabajo, pero me gustaría conocer a alguien que quiera algo serio.- dijo el peliazul haciendo pucheros.

\- Pues yo quiero algo serio~- canturreo el peliaqua, sonrió seductor, pero no movió a Kaito y ni siquiera lo hizo sonrojar.

\- Kaki es hetero, ya te lo dije- hablo Luka, que seguía molesta con Miku y ni siquiera sabía porque.

Miku ya cansada de que su sexy pelirosa no le hiciera caso, como se sentaba al lado de ella, acaricio su pierna paso la mano desde si rodilla hasta su cadera y finalizo en el trasero de la mayor, disimuladamente esta ultima pellizco la mano de su acosadora, un celular comenzó a sonar. Era el de Luka, por suerte ya todos habían terminado de comer y estaban llevando los platos.

-¿Que quieres Lily? - pregunto luka, la súcubo le arrebato su plato y lo llevo.  
-Ay que sensible- dijo la voz del otro lado.  
-Apúrate-  
-Podemos ir a tu casa SeeU, Meiko y yo?-  
-Mmm-  
-Daleeee, te llevó atún!-  
-Ok, pero tengo que decirte algo- susurro y se fue a su cuarto rápido para que nadie la escuche.  
-Tienes una relación con tu prima ¿verdad?-  
-No es mi prima, es...mi novia-  
-LO SABIA! MEIKO ME DEBE DINERO AHORA-  
-Grrr, tiene un hermano y trajo a su amiga aquí y Kaki-kun vino-  
-Aww los pasivos se juntan~-  
-Si vas a venir?-  
-Sipi, nos vemos a las seis, Bye bye~- colgó Lily.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto Miku pero no recibió respuesta.

-¿Quien era Lulu-chan?- pregunto esta vez Kaito

-Ah era Lily, dijo que venía con Meiko y SeeU- dijo Luka tranquilamente. Miku solo paro y se fue frustrada de la mesa.

-Buen trabajo Luka- dijo Gumi al ver como la Hatsune se iba frustrada, y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-De cierta forma sentí que se lo merecía- dijo esta vez Kaito.

-Y... quienes son las chicas que dijiste?- pregunto Mikuo interesado.

-Solo unas amigas que conozco de hace tiempo-

Miku están en la habitación de su sexy pelirosa "Esa maldita, sinceramente estoy en el borde de la desesperación y necesito tocar a alguien" pensó la pequeña.

En la sala

-Lulu-chan- llamo Kaito, la nombrada puso pausa a los videojuegos obteniendo un quejido de Mikuo -¿Miku chan te ha hecho algo?- pregunto autoritario.

-No.- fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo de su prima.

-Me imaginó que Miku ya te dijo ciertas cosas- le dijo Gumi en tono misterioso- Mas te vale no TENTAR tanto tu suerte- puso más énfasis en la palabra "Tentar" para que Luka lo entendiera.

-Aparte, ella no pierde la cordura tan rápido pero contigo si- le susurro el peliaqua para que Kaito no escuchara.- Ya van a dar las seis- comento casual.

-Ah, Van a venir una amigas, comporten se ustedes dos- señalo Luka a los demonios.

-Vendrá Mei-chan?- pregunto el peliazul emocionado.

-Si Kaki, ella vendrá- Le dijo la ojiazul a su primo.

Luka pensó que hoy iban a venir las idiotas esas, pero para su suerte, no, Lily le envió un mensaje diciéndole que iban a ir el lunes después de clases.

-Oye~- Gumi llamo a Luka que volteo y su rostro se oscureció al ver que la peliverde tenía su violín -¡PERDON!- grito asustada la coneja- Te quería preguntar...bueno es que Miku toca también el violín y…- la pobre chica hablaba nerviosa por la mirada de la Megurine.

\- ¿Esa pequeña acosadora toca violín?- preguntó con asombro -Tengo que ver eso.- apenas dijo se paro y le arrebato su violín de las manos de Gumi que hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos mientras la seguía.

-Oye idiota, ¿tocas?- le preguntó a Miku que estaba sentada en el comedor hablando con su hermano, a la demonio se le iluminaron los ojos al ver aquel instrumento.

-S...Si- apenas y hablaba- puedo?- Preguntó y Luka le dio el violín, con cuidado la demonio lo agarro- Hace mucho que no toco- dijo suavemente, Luka vio un brillo de tristeza en los ojos de los gemelos.

Lentamente el ambiente se empezó a llenar de una triste melodía que salía del violín.

Cuando termino Luka estaba sorprendida de que la pequeña pudiera tocar tan bien.

-¿Donde aprendiste a tocar así?- pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa.

-Ah... nos la enseño nuestra madre... y ella la aprendió de nuestro padre- respondió Miku pasándole el instrumento.

-Nuestra madre es súcubo, y nuestro padre fue humano, ellos se enamoraron cuando eran jóvenes y nuestra madre quería quedarse solo con el... pero esa relación no fue muy bien aceptada por las demonios "amigos" de nuestra madre- empezó a explicar Mikuo.

-Un día encontraron a nuestro padre muerto, y nunca se hallo la causa de su muerte- siguió Miku.

-Por eso cuando nos enseño esta canción, también nos paso los sentimientos transmitidos por la melodía- termino de explicar el peliaqua.

-Wow... n-no tengo palabras- dijo Luka sorprendida.

-No te preocupes estamos bien- dijeron con una sonrisa los demonios.

-Etto... cambiando de tema... ¿No tienen hambre?- pregunto Gumi.

-Toma- dijo Luka pasándole un teléfono -Llama y ándate a comer- y le hizo un gesto echando a la peliverde.

-Gracias cuñis~- y salió de la sala para empezar a hablar con la cajera.

-Yo creo que estaré bien, no tengo hambre- respondió Mikuo saliendo de la sala.

-Lukaaa tengo hambree- le reclamo Miku a la nombrada. Al menos parece que ya volvió a la realidad. Luka solo miro feo a su súcubo que le seguía haciendo pucheros.

-Bebeeee~- La pelirrosa ni se volteo o algo, Miku frunció el ceño, había notado cosas raras de Luka, hurgo entre sus cosas y encontró las calificaciones de toda su escuela, desde primaria a universidad eran excelentes nunca vio ni un nueve. Era fuerte, había encontrado también que practicaba karate la sacaron de dos dojos porque hirió a varios cuando se enfrentaron a ella, era raro, también había notado que no hubo mucho cambio en las facciones de su rostro, porque encontró fotos de séptimo año hasta el primer año de universidad, no había mucho o casi nada.

"Es rara, fuerza, belleza inigualable, no muy sociable pero con amigos verdaderos, muy lista y ágil" Pensó la súcubo fascinada.

-Oye estúpida- llamo su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Wow- el gemelo recibió una mirada extrañada de parte de su copia -Te ablando Luka- el chico le manda una mirada pervertida.

-Si, ella me gobierna.- dijo con un suspiro.

-MAIH GAD!- grita el gemelo, ¡esa no era su hermana!- LUKA LUKA!- bajo gritando.

Miku suspiro otra vez y bajo a la sala, se encontró con una escena que le enojo mucho, su hermano zarandeando a Luka pidiendo que le vuelvan a lavar el cerebro a su "Querida Hermanita" y Gumi muriendo de risa.

-Le dicen pisada~ le dicen regañada~ Miku por siempre por siempre gobernada~- Tarareaba Gumi aplaudiendo, Luka se sonrojo furiosamente y Miku también bueno Miku no tanto.

-¡Megpoid!- Grito Miku avergonzada.

-¿Qué?-

-Te odio-

-Sabes que no vives sin mí! Hija maleducada!- Regaño Gumi a su "Hija"- Así que te me pones a arreglar el cuarto!- mando burlona.

-Púdrete.- Finalizó enojada -Viví sin ti días y no me morí, así que puedo vivir sin ti- dijo Miku sacandole la lengua a la peliverde.

-Si porque tu dueña te cuido~- respondió burlándose Gumi, a lo que le llego un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Luka.

-Ven Miku, me dio sueño- dijo Luka tirándole de la manga de la chaqueta -No hagan ruido, quiero dormir... y ustedes vean quien duerme en la habitación de huésped, y quien en el sofá- y se llevo la súcubo a su pieza.

\- Odio a mi hermana.- dijo Mikuo con un puchero, acomodándose en el sofá, estaba cómodo pero su hermana podía dormir en una cama grande y bonita.

-Amo a Luka~- Dijo Gumi somnolienta, se acomodo mejor entre las sabanas de esa enorme cama de huéspedes "Ah que bonito es ser mujer" pensó Gumi antes de caer en coma.

-¿Chicos?- pregunto Kaito viendo que las partes donde podía dormir estaban elegidas.

-Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo Kaki-kun~- dijo Mikuo pícaramente.

\- Solo Lulu me dice así.- Dijo Kaito en un puchero.- Meh, el piso se ve solito y debo acompañarlo.- Dijo un tanto nervioso. Mikuo sonrió pero apenas su cabeza se recostó en una almohada, la cual amablemente Miku le tiro a la cara después de decirle a Luka que tenía buen trasero, cayó en un profundo sueño. Kaito se recostó en el otro sillón y después de unos minutos viendo su celular, lo apago y se durmió.

-Lukaa, no me puedo acostar con hambree- reclamo Miku otra vez cuando Luka cerró la puerta de la pieza

Luka se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza apenada, tenía que alimentarla y le daba vergüenza ya estar doblegando se a esos besos estúpidamente sensuales que le daba esa súcubo.

-Esta bien...- susurro bajito la mayor, sujeto a Miku de las mejillas y le estampó un beso un tanto desesperado.

La súcubo correspondió el beso con fervor y cuando empezó a sentir su cuerpo encenderse, paro el beso.

\- ¿Por…que...paras?- preguntó Luka jadeante y con un hilillo de saliva en la comisura de sus labios. Miku jadeo la verla tan vulnerable y peor si su mente le juega imágenes nada decentes, pero le gusto mas el imaginarse a Luka con sus lentes y amarrada a la cama. Definitivamente estaba mal.

-No quieres... que pare?- dijo algo deseosa Miku mientras se acercaba eliminando la distancia entre ambas. El deseo de la demonio aumentaba cada día, va a llegar un momento donde la solución de los besos no le va a servir

Luka casi se derrite en ese beso, abrazo mas el cuello de su pequeña y gimió en el beso al sentir las manos de Miku apretarle el trasero, sus lenguas danzaban ferozmente y peleaban por el dominio, que obviamente la demonio ganó.

Miku acariciaba deseosamente el cuerpo de Luka, pasando sus manos por la cintura y abdomen de la pelirrosa.

-Ne... ¿te gustan mis caricias?- pregunto sensualmente la pequeña.

-N-no- respondió entre jadeos Luka, no debía dejarse llevar, cuando menos se lo esperó ya estaba en la cama con su blusa arriba y sus senos expuestos en el sostén rojo de encaje.

-¿Te pongo el pijama?- pregunto burlona Miku. Recibiendo una cachetada -Y así me preguntas del porque paraba- pregunto Miku sobándose la mejilla y sacándose su ropa.

Luka se sonrojo al ver el torso casi desnudo de Miku, jadeo al ver sus delirantes y marcados abdominales, hacia ejercicio la condenada.

-C-Cállate.- contesto embobada viendo el casi espectáculo striptease. Miku se dio cuenta y sonrió del lado y arqueo la ceja.

\- ¿Que tanto miras?-

-A ti- respondió Luka haciendo que Miku se avergonzara un poco, ya que no esperaba que fuera tan directa con ella, pero se pego una cachetada mental ya que ella no se avergonzaría tan fácilmente con Luka -Pero ñye no es tan interesante verte como pensé - respondió antes de que Miku pudiera hacer un comentario.

Miku se río ganándose una mirada de extrañes de su sexy chica.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Que dices que no soy interesante y estas babeando al verme.- respondió casualmente, Luka murmuro algo sin sentido y se bajo de la cama para ver a qué hora le tocaban sus clases.

-Que horror...- Vio su horario, tenía una clase a las ocho de la mañana. Por lo menos no entraba a las siete.- Me iré a cambiar, mas te vale...PONTE ROPA IDIOTA!- Grito acalorada al ver a la súcubo sacándose el sostén sin vergüenza alguna.

Cuando Luka volvió con su pijama puesto lista para dormirse, se dio cuenta de que la súcubo la estaba esperando, solo que su vestimenta no era para dormir... parecía mucho más erótica.

-¿Te gusta? Solo para que puedas deleitar esos curiosos ojitos que tienes- comento divertida Miku. Luka apartó la mirada, Miku la quería matar lo sabía.

\- Eres una estúpida.- dijo sonrojada, se acostó al lado de su demonio dándole la espalda. Miku la abrazo por detrás y le beso el cuello.

\- Buenas noches, hermosa~- Susurro Miku con voz seductora.

\- Buenas noches, idiota.- Luka susurro molesta, escucho una risita detrás y que la apretaban aun mas, sonrió inconscientemente y se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños.

 **Voy a ser breve, Pony no contesta y queria subir el capitulo, los reviews despues seran contestados...**

 **Nos pusimos las pilas y probablemente el proximo capitulo estara muy pronto.**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Al otro día se despertó gracias a la alarma que tenía en su celular, pero no pareció haber sido tan fuerte como para despertar a la peliaqua que la tenia encerrada entre sus brazos.

-Miku... despierta... tengo que levantarme- intento de despertarla moviéndose suavemente.

-Noooo...quédate- hablo Miku con cansancio, abrazando mas a Luka. -Se que no quieres ir...- dijo con el mismo tono.

Luka estaba tentada a quedarse, pero las clases eran más importantes...bah como si quisiera. Recordó que tenía que alimentar a su demonio y con más razón se quiso levantar, y aunque tenía que admitir que en los brazos de Miku se sentía muy bien pero ella tenía obligaciones.

Pero hubo algo que hizo que se quedara congelada... ¿había llamado a Miku mentalmente su demonio? Algo estaba mal con ella esa mañana.

Se giro en los brazos de Miku para quedar frente a ella y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, tomándola por sorpresa pero esta correspondio rápidamente el beso.

-Habrá mas cuando vuelva Miku, quiero ir a la universidad- dijo cuando ya se había separado de ella y la súcubo la soltó.

Miku ahora medio idiotizada por el beso se abrazo a una almohada y se volvió a dormir. Luka al salir, no pudo evitar tomarle una foto, se veía tierna.

-Al rato.- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue de ahí con un sonrojo que no se le quitaría fácilmente.

Por lo visto cuando bajo, nadie mas estaba despierto. Encontró a Hatsune 2 aferrado a su primo y no parecia que se fuera a soltar fácilmente.

-Parece que el aferrarse a alguien al dormir es cosa de demonios- murmuro por lo bajo mientras iba silenciosamente a la cocina para hacerse un sándwich de atún y tomar sus cosas de la universidad.

Lo bueno es que para llegar al edificio, solo tenía que caminar unos minutos.

Salió de su casa a pasa calmado, reviso que tuviera todo bien, y antes de cerrar Miku se lanza sobre ella y Luka en un rápido reflejo la sujeta antes de caer.

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!?- preguntó molesta. Miku se sorprendió cuando la cargaron como si no pesara nada.

-Te quería acompañar- Contestó con un puchero y mirada de cachorro.

-Ya que, baja.- Ordeno, Miku se bajo, le arrebato el bulto donde llevaba sus cosas y empezó a caminar. Luka veía extrañada eso.

-¿Qué?-

\- Nada, vamos.- empezaron a caminar y hablar de las cosas que les gustaban y disgustaban, a Luka le encanto cuando Miku dijo que leía Harry Potter.

-Aunque no parecía que leyeras y tocaras el violín- comento divertida Luka.

-¡Oye!- Reclamo la súcubo. -Bueno tú te ves como una amargada y en realidad eres un amor.- comente casual esta, y con una sonrisa.

-La diferencia es que mi apariencia no me afecta tanto- dijo Luka sonriendo de lado y guiñando dejando a Miku algo sorprendida

-¡LUKA!- escucharon un grito y ambas voltearon, Luka gruño y Miku río. Era Lily.

-Hola pequeña criatura.- Saludo SeeU a Miku acariciándole la cabeza.

-Hey- Saludo Meiko alegre.

-Buenos días- Saludo respetuosamente la demonio dejando sorprendida a Luka aunque después se empezó a reír.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto Miku confundida.

-No eres muy respetuosa muchas veces, y me da risa que lo seas con ellas- dijo Luka sin dejar de reírse.

Miku frunció el ceño y le dio el bulto a Luka con un poco de brusquedad.

-Ay dios, ahora todas son así, menos respetuosas.- dijo dramáticamente nuestro Nokia. Lily vio hacia otro lado y Miku silbo como si no supiera de lo que hablaban.

-Luka- La nombrada volteo hacia Meiko que tenía una mirada pícara -¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?-

-¿Ah?- por algunos segundos Luka la miro confundida -...- quedo congelada en su lugar, ya que justo ese día se le olvido maquillar el chupón que le había hecho Miku el otro día. La súcubo se empezó a reír a carcajadas sin dejar de mirar a la congelada pelirrosa.

-Quien lo diría, nuestra Toeto haciendo esas cosas...- comento Lily con falsas lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Miku no paraba de reír, estaba casi en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa. SeeU estaba igual que Miku.

-Vaya vaya vaya, nuestra Luka a crecido y no fueron sus pechos.- Meiko sollozaba falsamente junto con Lily.

Luka quería esconderse o que ya de plano la tragara la tierra, tenía el rostro sonrojado y miro molesta a sus amigas aunque a Miku la miro como si la fuera a matar en ese preciso instante.

-Miku... tírate al suelo y retuércete mientras te ríes para que disfrutes mas- comento Luka y la peliaqua hizo lo que dijo Luka, pero en cuento empezó, un intenso dolor en su espalda la hizo dejar de reírse y se paro rápidamente del suelo -Te lo mereces- dijo la pelirrosada mientras tomaba su bolso y empezaba a caminar más rápido sin ver hacia atrás.

-¡Luka espera!- grito Lily -Yo te amoooo.-

-¡Toeto quiero detalles!- grito Meiko.

-¡Tienes que decirnos quien es!- dijo SeeU.

-¡Adiós Miku!- se despidió el trió y se fueron corriendo por su amiga.

Miku lanzo un pequeño quejido y se fue otra vez a casa de Luka con precaución, no quería ser blanco de los cazadores si es que habían.

-Probablemente ya lo sepan, pero no, no la he dejado sobrepasarse conmigo- respondió Luka fríamente mientras seguía caminando mas rápido.

-¿P-Pero y detalles?- pregunto Meiko algo desesperada.

-Metete esos detalles por el...- Lily y SeeU le taparon la boca a Luka porque iba pasando un maestro que las saludo cortésmente y se fue un poco apresurado a un salón. La miraron como si fuera una pecadora.

-Ese humor con esa boquita no hacen una muy buena combinación- comento SeeU mientras soltaba a Luka, y Lily por mantenerle la boca tapada, recibió una fuerte mordida por parte de la pelirrosa.

-Ya entendí que no quieres darme detalles- comento Meiko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, los maestros aburridos, alumnos diciendo pendejadas y el trió de amigas taladraban a Luka con la mirada desde sus puestos, extrañamente la ojiazul le pidió a Haku Yowane una chica de cabello blanco, ojos rojos y buen cuerpo, que si podía sentarse al lado de ella, porque el pupitre es para dos personas.

Su compañera Neru Akita acepto pero le mando una mirada asesina a Luka una que decía "La tocas y te mato". Neru era una rubia de ojos dorados obsesionada con el celular y al parecer con su amiga Haku.

Meiko que compartía el puesto con Luka se debió sentar con Neru. Era tranquila y prestaba atención pero noto que miraba o más bien vigilaba a su "amiga" y a la vaca.

-¿Te gusta Haku?- preguntó la castaña en un susurro para que sólo la rubia la escuchara. Esta se sonrojo.

-N-no- respondió con un sonrojo y volteando para el otro lado. Tsundere quien la entienda.

La clases terminaron y Luka se acerco al trió.

-Hoy iban a mi casa ¿no?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Corrección, hoy vamos a tu casa- respondió SeeU tomando sus cosas.

-Si tu no me quieres dar detalles... ¡Miku me los dará~!- canturreo burlonamente Meiko.

-¿No será que nos quieres ocultar algo Toeto-chan~?- pregunto Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

-Esa enana no les dirá nada.- contestó cortante Luka.

-Aja aja- Respondió SeeU. -Es más que obvio que hay incesto, porque te ve como si fueras un pedazo de carne...aunque ya tienes carne de más jeje.

-A menos que tenga una amiga más sexy que esa enana- Reflexiono Lily con una mano en el mentón.

-Dios, se ve que hace ejercicio, se nota aquí.- Meiko señalo su vientre. -Tienes que aprovechar esos abdominales Megurine.-

-No es incesto, ella no es mi prima...- respondió Luka -Además no me importa que haga ejercicio-

-Bueno, vamos~ de hace tiempo que no veo a Kaito-kun...- intento de murmurar inaudiblemente Meiko, pero se gano una mirada picara por parte de Lily, SeeU y Luka.

-Así que...- Dijo Luka picara.

-Kaito...- Continuo Lily.

-Kun~- Finalizo SeeU con diversión.

-Estúpidas.- Dijo Meiko enojada.- Nos debiste decir que Miku era tu novia.- susurro, la pelirrosa no dijo nada y se dirigió a la salida.

-SeeU solo a ti no te dije que era su novia Jeje.- Susurro Lily divertida.

Caminaron hacia la salida del instituto y se encontraron con Miku que estaba esperando a Luka. Vestía unos jeans negros entubados y una camisa a cuadros azul, además de tener el cabello suelto y lentes oscuros. Varias chicas murmuraban entre ellas al verla, esto a su "dueña" le enojo mucho.

\- Wow.- Expreso Lily con asombro.- Esta re buena.- Finalizo y las otras dos le dieron la razón, Luka estaba ocupada matando a todos con la mirada.

-¿Es necesario causar tanto revuelo para venir a buscarme?- pregunto Luka algo molesta a la súcubo.

-Awww ¿Estas celosa Luka?- pregunto Miku con los ojos brillando de malicia.

-No es eso.- Contestó Luka un tanto enojada, en realidad si lo estaba pero no podía reclamar ni un coño porque Miku no era suya. Miku otra vez le arrebató el bulto y le tomo la mano solo por joder.

-Awww ¡Que tiernas!- Grito Lily como fangirl.

-Merecen foto~- Canturreo SeeU dando saltitos y tomando fotos en su celular.

-¡Lily no te quiero pagar!- Se quejaba Meiko como niña chiquita.

-Todos nos aman hermosa.- Dijo Miku orgullosa, sonrió al darse cuenta de las chicas que la estaban comiendo con la mirada observaban la escena con celos y envidia _"Les hace falta sexo y se les nota"_ Pensó la demonio divertida.

-Vamos, apuremos el paso- dijo Luka molesta mientras tiraba de Miku para que caminara. El otro trió seguía apuradamente a la pareja mientras iban en dirección a la casa de Luka.

Cuando Luka abrió la puerta, se encontró con que Gumi y Kaito la estaban esperando en la sala de estar.

Cuando Meiko entro a la casa, busco rápidamente con la mirada al peliazul que hizo lo mismo.

 _"Veamos como están las amigas de mi cuñis~"_ pensó Gumi con una sonrisa traviesa _"La vaca castaña esta flechada con el idiota... la gatita no está mal, pero algo me dice que nah..."_ pensaba mientras observaba a las recién llegadas _"Wow… Esas curvas son perfectas, y sus ojos demuestran un alma fogosa... nuevo objetivo, localizado~"_

-Buenos días- dijo caballerosamente Gumi con una sonrisa seductora al trió, pero más enfocada en Lily.

Miku "disimuladamente" le piso el pie y con la mirada le dijo que no hiciera o dijera tonterías. Así que dejo su "sonrisa quita bragas", ya que, si Hatsune 1 lo decía, era por experiencia.

-Oh ¡vaya vaya!- Grito SeeU divertida. -Miku ¿donde consigues tus amigas?- Preguntó divertida. Esta solo se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina.

Lily parecía de piedra al ver a la peliverde _"¡Dios! ¡Es bellísima!"_ Pensó encantada. Meiko que ya estaba con el peliazul hablando. En eso bajo Mikuo del segundo piso.

-¡Miku se hizo hombre!- Grito Lily.

-Que asco.- Dijo Miku asomando su cabeza desde la cocina.

-¿Es mi idea o estoy viendo a dos Mikus?- pregunto sorprendida SeeU, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Lily.

-¿Ese es el gemelo de Miku? Parece gay- dijo divertida Lily

-Es gay.- Corrigió Miku divertida. Su hermano le lanzo un libro que estaba en la mesita de centro, Hatsune 1 lo esquivo fácilmente.

-Pfff - Se aguanto la risa Gumi. Y Meiko pensó que había acosado al pobre Kaito.

-Oye Miku - Llamo SeeU y la nombrada la miro. -¿Puedo tocar tu abdomen?- pregunto inocente. Luka gruño, Lily apretó los labios para no reír y Meiko grito un "Yo también quiero", Kaito frunció el ceño al escuchar el grito de la castaña.

Al aparecer Mikuo en la sala, el peliazul intentando de ser lo más disimulado posible, puso a Meiko entre él y Mikuo, ya que no se confiaba tanto de él con lo que había pasado en la mañana...

 **Flashback**

Kaito lentamente estaba abriendo los ojos cuando se encontró con un durmiente peliaqua aferrado a él, e intento de quitárselo de encima, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Ara ara~? ¿Me estas intentando de alejar de ti pequeño gatito?- dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa traviesa en su boca, esta vez posicionándose encima del peliazul.

Kaito se quedo en shock al ver a ese chico tan cerca y lo peor de todo es que a centímetros de su boca. Ya había dado su primer beso, fue robado.

-Pues qu-quiero levantarme - respondió intimidado. El era demasiado pacifista como para pegarle a alguien. Mikuo sonrió de manera morbosa, el normalmente se conformaría con chicos de quince pero ese peliazul estaba muy bueno.

-Pues no te levantaras~- al finalizar esa frase Mikuo lo beso desesperado y metió la lengua en el proceso.

El mayor se asombro ante esto, se sentía raro y no le gustaba, lo quiso empujar pero no pudo. Sintió las manos del menor metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa, lo empujo más fuerte, esta vez Mikuo le tomo las manos.

En eso escuchan que la puerta se abre, dejando ver a una Miku sorprendida por ver aquella escena. La súcubo sabia que eso podía pasar así que corrió hasta los dos chicos y de una patada en el estomago saco volando a su hermano de encima de Kaito.

-Ma...Maldita...- dijo sin aire y en el suelo el peliaqua.

-Te lo mereces- le respondió la hermana ayudando a levantarse al sorprendido Kaito. Lo mejor para el será no jugar con ese extraño par de hermanos.

 **Fin flashback**

Luka noto ese cambio, taladro a Miku con la mirada en busca de una explicación. Ella la ignoro olímpicamente.

-Bueh se te sale lo uke hasta por el...- Lily le jalo el cabello a su Nokia favorito y con la mirada le dijo que se callara.

-Bueno… Gumi ella es Lily, Lily ella es Gumi.-Presento Miku con un tono divertido. -SeeU, Lily y Meiko el es Mikuo mi copia barata.- finalizo tranquila. Luka se aguanto la risa, al igual que el trió de amigas.

\- Solo es por un minuto enana tonta.- Dijo molesto Hatsune 2 a su hermana.

-Aja Hatsune 2 aja- respondió Miku utilizando el apodo de Luka para enojar más a su hermano.

\- Hola pequeña criatura 2- se unió SeeU a la burla. A Miku le empezaba a caer bien esta chica y le sonrió. Claro que Luka solo frunció el ceño y Lily le codeo a su amiga celosa con picardía.

Mikuo prefirió irse de allí, ya que solo lo iba a enojar mas... tal vez iba a ser una buena idea buscar un buen alimento, ya que del primo de Luka no lo iba a obtener.

-Voy a salir y no voy a volver hasta tarde~- canturreo mientras salía molestando a su hermana, porque ella no podía conseguir buen alimento.

-Puto.- murmuro demasiado bajo. Solo Luka la escuchó y se río ligeramente.

-Cuñis~ pedí pizza.- Informo Gumi mientras le daba palmaditas a la espalda de su "Hija" que tenía cara de cachorrito mojado. Las otras chicas y Kaito estaban hablando en otra parte de la misma habitación, a excepción de Lily que había ido al baño.

-Hija... ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que pueda estar con una de las amigas de tu dueña?- pregunto Gumi a Miku.

-Dueña JAJAJAJAJA.- se rieron Meiko y SeeU. -Please Hatsune 1 te creo gobernada pero nunca pasiva.- Dijo Meiko divertida disfrutando ver a Luka enojada por la indirecta de que era la muerde almohadas.

-Pues parece que Lily ya te echo el ojo, vi su mirada cuando te vio- comento Luka desinteresadamente a Gumi

Lily salió del baño al escuchar su nombre, frunció el ceño e ignoro el hecho de que hablaban de ella. Fue al refrigerador.

-Oye vaca~- Llamo Lily a su amiga pelirrosa y esta volteo. -¿Porque carajos no hay miel?- Preguntó al ver el refrigerador.

-Juegan Mommy king?- Pregunto con burla SeeU.

-Ni si quiera sé que es esa mierda- respondió Luka enojada ignorando a Lily.

Mientras tanto, Gumi había ido a la cocina y de la alacena saco la miel que había guardado el día anterior. Después se acerco a Lily y le llamo la atención.

-Toma la miel que querías, hermosa- dijo Gumi seductoramente mientras le pasaba el envase a la rubia.

-Gracias guapa.- Respondió en el mismo tono Lily, le guiño el ojo a Gumi y se fue al comedor moviendo sus caderas, provocándola.

-Miku, no me has respondido si puedo tocar tu abdomen o no.- Dijo con un puchero SeeU y Meiko asintió, Kaito y Luka miraron a la súcubo como si la quisieran matar.

-Pues si las dejo, dos personas me van a querer matar así que mejor miren... de preferencia de lejitos- respondió la súcubo con una gotita en la sien.

En cuanto a Gumi, esta prefirió seguir a la rubia que la estaba provocando a seguirla, y la encontró devorando la miel pero sin si quiera usar cubiertos. Usaba sus dos dedos, y al ver que la peliverde la estaba observando, hizo contacto visual con ella mientras lo hacía.

Gumi sintió que su cuerpo se encendía al ver como sensualmente Lily lamia la miel de sus dedos. Pequeñas gotitas salían de la boca de la rubia y eso hacía que la súcubo se derritiera bajo la traviesa mirada de la rubia.

-¿Que pasa pequeña? ¿También deseas que te dé, de mi miel?- pregunto con doble sentido Lily.

Miku al ver la cara adorablemente decepcionada de SeeU, prefirió ir con Gumi para que le dé un buen golpe para que no se saliera de control. Aunque al oír lo que dijo la rubia mejor...ella le daba el golpe a Gumi.

-Miku oye, ¡oye!- la llamo SeeU otra vez desde la sala de estar, Meiko se dio un face palm. -¿De dónde eres?- preguntó curiosa. Luka miro a su demonio también esperando la respuesta.

-¡Hija!- El grito autoritario de Gumi la salvo, miro a su "Madre" y ella le indico que quería hablar. Supo que era por la rubia que comía la miel y se río.

Kaito miro molesto a Miku, esa niña se roba a mujeres de eso estaba seguro. En eso llego la pizza, se paro como resorte y fue por ella.

-Llego la pizza- canturreo el peliazul, y todos se lanzaron a por un pedazo dejándolo con solo un pedacito para él y nada para las dos súcubos que hablaban en otra habitación. Cuando llego Gumi y Miku, se dieron cuenta que no quedaba nada para ellas

-Que increíble como se acaba una pizza en menos de 30 segundos con tantas personas...- comento Miku y Gumi ya había tomado su teléfono para pedir 2 mas ya que tenía hambre.

-Gumi a este paso quedaras obesa.- Se burlo Miku cuando escucho que pediría dos. Su mejor amiga le gruño y le pellizco el brazo. Hatsune 1 lanzo un quejido y le golpeó la cabeza "No seas facilona" le dijo mentalmente, los súcubos se podían comunicar entre ellos así, la peliverde bufo.

-Obesas serán otras.- Dijo Kaito con diversión. Las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada

-Yo que tu recordaría que eres el único hombre en la habitación Kaki- comento Luka mientras lo miraba feo

-¿Y?- Kaito estaba tentando su suerte.

-Que ciertas partes que tienes abajo serán brutalmente golpeadas.- Dijo Miku como si contara una historia de terror. Que si funciono porque el chico empezó a temblar.

-Cuñada ya pasaste la prueba- dijo esta vez SeeU.

-Y con 100- Dijo Meiko.

-¡Ya viola a la vaquita, que le hace mucha falta!- Grito Lily con burla.

-Igual que a ti te hace falta, solo que la que te violara no seré yo~- se burlo de vuelta Miku, refiriéndose a Gumi.

-¿Quien dijo que seré yo la violada?- Preguntó con arrogancia Lily, pero solo recibió una sonrisa diciendo "Yo que tu no estaría tan segura"

-No necesito su permiso para salir con alguien- comento Luka con una gotita en la sien. Sus amigas algunas veces eran sobre protectoras

-¡Si requieres de nuestro permiso jovencita!- Le regaño Meiko. Luka se dio un face palm.- ¿De donde son Miku?

-Pa k kieres saber eso Jajaja saludos.- Dijo Miku burlándose. Gumi se quiso dar cabezazos contra la mesita de centro por aquella estúpida respuesta.

-Miku...- dijo amenazantemente Luka haciendo que a la súcubo le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda, ya que sabía que ese tono significaba "Dilo de una puta vez o rogaras por tu alimento"

-Somos de Osaka.- Respondió finalmente Miku. Luka le dio una mirada de superioridad, como si siempre la controlara. _"Gumi no vayas a cantar."_ le dijo a su amiga mentalmente ya que noto esa mirada y quiso cantar esa cancioncita de que era gobernada.

-¿Y porque se pasaron a Tokio?- Pregunto Meiko en tono de "madre protectora"

-Cosas...familiares.- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, le entristecía recordar aquello que paso con su padre.

-Ah... perdón por pregunto- respondió Meiko cabizbaja al ver que había metido la pata.

-¿Por que están viviendo con Luka?- pregunto SeeU para alivianar el ambiente.

Miku sonrió con perversión, Luka la miro feo, pero no le importo.

- _"No digas tonterías_!"- Se quedo con la palabra en la boca... ¿Luka le hablo mentalmente?

-B-bueno.- Miku seguía sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Simplemente estoy ayudando a mi novia a curarse de una herida, y su mejor amiga y su hermano la vinieron a ver- respondió Luka tranquilamente.

Miku se quiso tirar por la puerta otra vez, ¡Su Luka no diría eso tan tranquila! Y encima Gumi se está aguantando la risa.

-¿Mejor amiga?- preguntó Gumi ofendida.- Yo soy su hermana, por favor, Mikuo solo fue la copia que salió.- Dijo orgullosa.

-Ya ya, entonces la hermana que la quería matar cuando la vi, y la copia que quería ser mujer pero no lo fue, solo vinieron a ver como estaba - dijo divertida Luka

-Bueno… yo me tengo que ir a trabajar.- Dijo Kaito apresurado ya que tenía que trabajar de barman y ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Ojalá te caigas.- Le deseo Miku con voz dulce.

-¿Miku te puedo adoptar?- Preguntó SeeU divertida, esa chica sí que le cae muy bien.

-No SeeU no lo hagas, Luka te matara con sus rashos láser.- Advirtió Lily preocupada.- Salen de las ubres.- Finalizó escondiéndose detrás de Miku.

Justo antes de que Luka despedazara todo a su paso, el timbre sonó de nuevo y todas las chicas pusieron atención a la puerta.

-¡Pizzaaa!- grito Gumi lanzándose a recibirlas, y después de haber pagado se dio cuenta de todas las hambrientas miradas que giraban en torno a las cajas que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Miku mala! ¡Tu esto no!- Grito Gumi, Miku la miro enojada. -Esperen yo las pague y son ¡MIAS!- Dijo lo ultimo con tono de niña chiquita. Gumi puso las cajas en la mesa del comedor con precaución, las demás la seguían como perritos.

-Suerte que pedí de doce pedazos.- Susurro nerviosa. La peliaqua como si fuera dueña de todo lo que ella posea abrió la caja y saco un trozo, se sentó en una de las sillas y subió sus pies a otra mientras comía. Cuando Luka iba a buscar una silla, la súcubo la agarro de su cintura y la sentó en su regazo.

-¿Es necesario esto?- pregunto Luka apenada intentando de bajarse de las piernas de Miku pero esta la tenía muy abrazada a ella.

-Muy necesario~- Canturreo abrazando mas la cintura de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza. Las demás veían calladas como interactuaban, Gumi estaba casi con la mandíbula en el suelo al ver a su "hermana" viendo con adoración a la pelirrosa. _"¿Y qué paso con lo mujeriega?"_ pensó con asombro.

-Creo... que ya no sé quién es la dominada...- murmuro SeeU pero obviamente todas escucharon.

-Creo que tú tienes envidia.- respondió Miku con tono ronco intimidando a SeeU un poco y a las demás apretar los labios para no reírse.

-Sigue siendo Miku, ¿No ves que adora a su dueña?- se burlo Gumi

-Gumi mejor v...- Antes de terminar o escuchar bien lo que Miku iba a decir una pedazo de pizza dio directo en su cara manchándola.

-Uyy Luka limpia a besos esa carita~- Bromeo Meiko, Lily hizo sonidos de besos y SeeU la veía con expresión pervertida. Gumi incluso la retaba a hacerlo.

Luka gruño y miro a la súcubo, la cual estaba esperando que la pelirrosa empezara a limpiar, pero esta saco de la nada un pañuelo y se lo paso.

-Hazlo tu misma, no tengo porque limpiarte- contesto fríamente.

-Bebeeee~- Rogó Miku haciendo ojitos y pestañando lentamente, eso a Luka la derritió por completo, pero por orgullo no la ayudo.

-Megurine que insensible eres.- Dijo Lily negando con la cabeza. -Yo me la comería.- esta vez hablo con tono divertido, Meiko asintió repetidas veces, SeeU se lamio los labios solo para provocar a su amiga.

-Yo me la llevó a la cama.- Dijo Gumi sarcástica y sonriendo de lado.

-Si es que ya no han hecho "incesto"- dijo Luka resaltando las comillas mientras se paraba del regazo de Miku y se sentaba en un sillón lejano a Miku como buena amargada que era algunas veces.

Miku casi como perrito fue tras Luka, las demás (en especifico Gumi) se aguantaban la risa. La súcubo llego con su chica, se sentó a su lado y ella misma se empezó a limpiar, con la cabeza un poco gacha.

-Algo me dice que nuestra visita ya no es tan necesaria aquí, ya vimos lo necesario~- canturreo Meiko y SeeU asistió dándole la razón. Por su parte, Lily silenciosamente escribió algo en un papel y lo metió en un bolsillo de Gumi para después guiñarle el ojo.

Gumi se lamió los labios mientras veía a la rubia de arriba a abajo, obviamente disimulado porque no querían una tonta interrupción.

-Ya nos vamos rosita~- anunció SeeU desde la puerta, Meiko se despidió y Lily también aunque Gumi las acompaño a la puerta, la peliverde le apretó una nalga a la Lily disimuladamente y esta le ronroneo. Eso hizo que la peliverde babeara al imaginar tenerla entre sus sabanas.

-Cuidado que se te cae la baba hermanita~- se burlo Miku ya repuesta.

-¡Cuidado te ahogues en los enormes pechos de tu dueña!- grito Gumi molesta.- Iré a buscar a Mikuo...y alimento así que Hasta mañana~- Finalizo yéndose casi corriendo de ahí dejando a la no pareja sola.

-Que rico es poder estirar las alas de nuevo- comento Miku sacando sus atributos demoniacos -Querida~- llamo la atención de Luka antes de tirársele encima y dejarla entre el sillón y ella misma -La pizza no me sacio por completa~-

-A m-mi s-si - respondió Luka intentando de sonar fría pero su tartamudeo no se lo permitió.

\- Se que me deseas besar~- canturreo la súcubo, relamiéndose los labios de manera lenta y seductora.

\- N-no...- Dijo firme pero su voz le tembló al sentir los labios de Miku en su cuello, sintió una mordida y reprimió un gemido.- E-esp ah.- Gimió cuando sintió las manos de la demonio apretando su trasero de manera ruda.

-¿T-Tienes f-fetiche por l-los traseros o -e-es mi i-idea?- pregunto hablando algo entrecortadamente Luka mientras intentaba de alejar a Miku

\- Solo con el tuyo…- Dijo con voz ronca y áspera la súcubo. -Mi fetiche son las chicas con lentes.- sonrió de medio lado, Luka se sonrojo sabiendo que ella usa lentes, Miku beso con desesperación a la mayor, metió su lengua y la atrajo más hacia ella. Luka se estremecía y abrazo a Miku de la cadera con torpeza.

-Me encanta cuando aceptas mis caricias... pero sé que te sentirías mejor si me dejases terminarlas- los ojos de Miku rápidamente fueron teñidos en deseo mientras acariciaba con fervor el abdomen de la pelirrosa

-¡Ah!- Chillo la pelirrosa al sentir una mano en su pecho y apretarlo, sus propias manos vagaron por todo el abdomen tonificado de la demonio, la beso con urgencia.

Miku seguía sabía que si seguía acariciándola de esa forma, el autocontrol que ha tenido todo estos días, se iría al carajo y la primera vez de Luka iba a ser solo por deseo y lujuria. Asi que reacciono rápido y se bajo de la pelirrosa, se sentó en el piso y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras respiraba entrecortada. Luka recuperó el aire faltante, se sentía rara y una extraña humedad entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Luka fue la primera en hablar.

-Por favor...- hablo Miku con voz temblorosa. -Aléjate un momento, estuvo mal, perdón.- Hablaba con un hilo de voz y temblaba. No quería volver a intentar violar a Luka, se arrepentiría para siempre.

De repente sintió un abrazo que la envolvió con un reconfortante calor el cual no demostraba la lujuria que los abrazos de ella solía dar. Lentamente se permitió mentalmente relajarse entre los brazos de Luka.

La mayor sentía que la piel de Miku ardía, se sintió un poco mal al saber que la pequeña se contenía demasiado solo por ella, la estrecho un poco mas fuerte sentía como sus ropas eran arrugadas por las manos de la demonio.

-Perdón... por no poder darte lo que necesitas...- murmuro Luka mientras le acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza a Miku

-No te preocupes.- Susurro Miku, se acurruco en el pecho de Luka sintiendo los, por ahora, calmados latidos de su corazón dejándose mimar.-Solo por ti lo haría.- Dijo sin pensar, la mayor se sonrojo, la súcubo sonrió cuando los latidos se aceleraron.

-Gracias Miku- _"te quiero"_ escucho la súcubo en su mente.

-También te quiero Luka- respondió con una sonrisa al ver como Luka se ponía mas roja.

-Yo no dije eso.- Susurro sonrojada la más grande. Miku se sorprendió al saber que la pelirrosa no sabía lo que hacía.

-Pero lo pensaste.- Dijo Miku extrañada.- E incluso lo escuche.- Finalizó separándose del abrazo, mirando fijamente a la más alta.

-Qué raro... jure que no lo dije- susurro para sí misma la pelirrosa

-¿O sea que si me lo querías decir?- pregunto Miku con un brillito en los ojos, enterneciendo a Luka.

-¡No!- Chillo avergonzada, se paro y se fue a la habitación con la súcubo siguiéndola por detrás.

-Me gustaría ser sol para darte todo el día~-

-¡Miku! En estos momentos me preocupa más el porqué supiste lo que pienso a que uno de tus chistes...- respondió Luka irritada.

-Los súcubos no leemos la mente...- susurro Miku aunque sabía que Luka igual la escucharía.

-Pero...- Luka se quedó sin palabras, la súcubo se adelanto y abrió la puerta galantemente, la pelirrosa paso cerrando los ojos tratando de calmarse.- Ósea... ¡MIKU! - Grito al ver otra vez el espectáculo Striptease. -¿Acaso no te da vergüenza desnudarte?- preguntó tapándose la cara.

Miku sonrió y quedó en ropa interior. -Nah, me gusta avergonzarte, aparte de que así duermo.- Dijo divertida.

-¡¿Vas a dormir desnuda?!- pregunto exaltada Luka mientras se tapaba los ojos tiernamente.

\- No, pero si quieres si.- Le dijo pervertidamente.- Te ves adorable~- Canturreo. -Mañana tus clases empiezan a las 11 de la mañana.- informo burlona. Luka bufo aun con las manos en sus ojos.

-Gracias por eso.- Dijo irónica la mayor, odiaba ir a clases. -Mejor quédate así.- Agarro el pijama y fue a cambiarse al baño Antes de escuchar algún bobo comentario.

Cuando volvió la súcubo ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente, así que decidió seguir su ejemplo y dormir tranquilamente a su lado.

 **Bueno, esta vez atendere sola los reviews ya que una pony no responde, y me da lata subirlo mas tarde :v**

 **Guest: Si lo vamos a seguir, no te preocupes ;3**

 **Juli: Perdon si me demoro mucho, creo que con la escuela a mi espalda, esta me dara mas tiempo para escribir ya que no soy de las tipicas que se duermen de aburrimiento :v Y para mi y Pony, que nos digan pervertidas es un alago, ya que por algo escribimos este fic ;3**

 **Guest: Gracias~ aqui hay otro update, que lo disfrutes~**

 **RatchetPower-Chan: Nada que trio aqui, que el negitoro puro debe estar~ y KaitoxMikuo nah, aqui pony prefiere un rubio con el peliaqua ;3 *se come los chocolates sin dejarle ninguno a pony* Si dejas mas reviews, tal vez me apure con la revision del capitulo 7 ;3**

 **Azhenet: De nada~ el septimo ya esta casi listo, solo me falta verle las faltas y eso... Pero para las (y los) amantes del lemon, ya se viene un poco mas fuerte~**

 **HatsuneMegurine: Seee aqui en este fic, no hay muchas cosas con sentidos.**

 **Prado Hdz: Gracias, no pensamos que un fic tan pervertido iba a encantar a muchas personas~**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi: Yo y pony aportamos al lemon-no-lemon (Aunque cuando vamos muy lejos, nos paramos entre si para no apurar el lemon) y pos todo fic necesita momentos romanticos, o como dice pony, momentos gays :v**

 **Supongo que se dieron cuenta de que pasa algo... Lily es neko xD Nah mentira, pero hay algo oculto... nos leemos luego~**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-¡Luka Despierta!- grito Miku mientras zarandeaba a la pelirrosa que estaba durmiendo muy profundamente en su cama.

-¿Que...pasa?- pregunto adormilada Luka mientras bostezaba y se acurrucaba mas en la cama.

-Son las 11:15- por algunos momento esta no reacciono, pero cuando se acordó de las clases, abrió sus ojos como platos y salto de la cama directo hacia al baño. Ni si quiera tenía tiempo de reclamarle a la súcubo del porque no la había despertado antes.

En tiempo récord la pelirrosa se peino y vistió, pero al salir del baño vio a Miku que se aguantaba la risa y al verla no pudo evitar soltar fuertes carcajadas. Rápidamente fue a ver su celular y casi se lo tira a Miku... Eran las 10:30.

-Debiste ver tu cara JAJAJAJAJAJA- Miku reía y se retorcía en la cama.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Grito y antes de darle un golpe a esa idiota, la menor la sentó en sus piernas y la beso profunda y deliciosamente. La mayor ahogo un gemido cuando sintió las manos de la demonio colarse en su blusa.

Pero antes de seguir, la pelirrosa la empujo contra la cama dejando a la súcubo sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera seguir besándola, Luka se alejo un poco para dar un pequeño salto y caer como luchadora de lucha libre encima de Miku.

-Mi...er...da- exclamo la demonio casi sin aire debido al peso. -¡Gorda!- grito antes de empujarla y ponerse casi encima pero Luka le volvió a empujar, así sucesivamente creando una especie de lucha por quien se ponía encima de la otra.

-Lo dice la que come pizza como condenada- dijo Luka dando un empujón fuerte sentándose encima de la pelvis de la súcubo y agarrando las muñecas de esta. Al verla tan sumisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la demonio

Miku sonrió de lado al ver a su chica sonrojarse, lentamente deslizo sus manos por todo el torso de la mayor hasta sus mejillas y acerco su rostro. Quedaron centímetros para que sus labios se unan.

-Esta posición...no te queda.- Susurro en tono provocador cerca de sus labios, mirándola fijamente y se lamio los labios tortuosamente lento, la volteo en un rápido y suave movimiento.-Esta si te queda~

-T-Tengo que ir a c-clases- dijo esta tímidamente intentando de zafarse de Miku.

-Todavía faltan 20 minutos, no sé porque te apuras primor- respondió la súcubo mientras lentamente subía la polera de Luka -Itadakimasu- y lamio el abdomen un poco sudado de ella gracias a la pelea de recién.

Luka jadeo, se aferro a las sabanas sintiendo corrientes eléctricas pasar por todo su cuerpo al sentir la suave lengua de Miku lamiendo y mordisqueando parte de su torso. Después de unos minutos la demonio se separó y se sentó al lado de ella, se bajo la blusa y vio como la pequeña intentaba no verla, queriendo evitarla.

-¿Que tienes?- preguntó preocupada, Miku la miro de manera fugaz, se levantó y se fue de la habitación, Luka sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho.

Miku estaba en el baño de abajo lavándose la cara, se sentía débil por la falta de alimento y al borde de cometer una violación. _"¿Porque Luka es tan sexy?"_ Pensó irritada, no debió irse así pero necesitaba calmarse.

-Miku... ¿Paso algo?- pregunto preocupada Luka desde afuera del baño.

-Nada de qué preocuparse Luka... solo yo luchando contra mis instintos, nada grave- respondió como si eso no fuera nada, pero igual se le oprimió el pecho a la mayor al escuchar que Miku se esfuerza por hacer lo que ella desea.

 _"Tiene que recuperarse y así después conseguir alimento"_ Pensó con rabia la pelirrosa, nunca paso por su cabeza el si iba a sentir otra vez esa molestia de verla con alguna otra chica. _"¿Y si yo dejo que lo haga?"_ pensónerviosa y se sonrojo.

Por otro lado Miku solo empeoro, necesitaba urgentemente alimento y sabia que Luka se iba a negar, por eso mejor se entrena para comida de humanos, sería más fácil. _"Espero que no se me dé por intentar violarla otra vez"_ pensó frustrada.

-T-Tengo q-que ir a c-clases Miku- dijo Luka algo culpable mientras empezaba a irse.

Lentamente al caminar, empezó a pensar... ¿Cómo podía ayudar a la súcubo? Le había tomado cariño los días en que habían estado juntas. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella tenía algo que la volvía atrayente y no eran las feromonas de los súcubos, ya que no sentía esa atracción con Gumi.

Tampoco quería volver a estar sola, los días le habían demostrado que con Miku, sus días se volvían mas entretenidos y no tan grises como cuando no está con el trió de idiotas, su primo o sus padres.

Pero también iba a ser muy egoísta el hecho de querer que la relación entre ambas quedara así, ya que no le iba a poder dar más de lo que le estaba dando a la súcubo, y eso hacía que la actitud de Miku se vaya distorsionando cada vez que le da hambre.

Lo mejor iba a ser ayudar a que Miku se curara y así podría ser libre de ir a saciar sus necesidades tanto como ella quisiera. Y aunque el dicho fuera mejor pájaro en mano que 100 volando, si el pájaro no era libre y feliz, lo mejor era dejarlo volar.

La súcubo reflexionaba sobre estos días, primero que todo Luka era una chica muy "especial" porque se "llenaba" un poco más incluso solo con besos, era extraño. Lo segundo es que le daba cachetadas que le volteaban el rostro y eso era raro ya que una chica una vez la abofeteó pero no le dolió y ni le volteo el rostro, pero Luka si… raro. Tercero era demasiado fuerte, no muchas personas lograban cargarla o tirarla pero Luka sí. Necesitaba una explicación lógica...lógica a su modo claro.

Otra cosa era que se entregaba rápido a sus caricias pero aun tenía esa cordura de acero que no le permitía entregarse como quería, aunque la lujuria estuviera presente. Y esa cordura no era normal de un humano porque hasta las que más se negaban ante su encanto, con algunas caricias y masajes de sus experimentadas manos, ya estaban a sus pies.

-Guapa, ¿qué piensa?- Preguntó Gumi al verla en el sillón tan seria. -¿Sera que Luka no te da su tesoro?- Dijo esta vez con burla. Aunque más parecía afirmación que pregunta.

-Algo así, nena.- Contesto con sarcasmo. -Estoy maaal- se quejo mientras hacia un puchero y abrazaba a Gumi por la cintura. La peliverde negó con la cabeza y le acarició el cabello.

-Lástima que entre demonios no se sacia el hambre- dijo divertida Gumi.

-Sé que soy súper sexy.- Miku se paro como diva mientras enrollaba un mechón de si cabello entre los dedos haciendo un movimiento exagerado con la mano.- Pero no hay para todas.- Finalizo moviendo a un lado su cadera exageradamente.

-Aja Miku aja- y se rio a grandes carcajadas por los movimientos "sexys" que daba Miku, pero que parecían como si tuviese ardillas en su ropa.

-Oigan - Llamo el gemelo. -En la noche iré a jugar billar al bar Z.- Dijo mientras veía a su hermana preguntando con la mirada si iba a ir, pero esta negó no quería ser presa fácil de los cazadores -Gumi hay que ir, por dinero ya sabes.- Explicó, no querían ser mantenidos por Luka.

-Si pudiera volar para escapar, iría, pero no puedo y no quiero que se tengan que preocupar por mí... - respondió Miku algo decaída.

-Muéstrame la herida, quiero ver el porqué no se cura- respondió Gumi acercándose a Miku.

Miku se subió la blusa, mostrando una herida de tamaño mediano no estaba infectada pero si se veía muy fea y no se veía algún signo de mejora. Mikuo se sorprendió, era una bala de luz combinado con agua bendita.

\- Escuche que se curaba con sangre pero, se me olvido si era de algún demonio, ser sobrenatural o sangre de una virgen.- Dijo Gumi seria pero con fastidio.

-Déjame ver si puedo ayudar a mi hermanita- dijo Mikuo mientras se mordía fuertemente el dedo y dejaba que una gota cayera en la espalda de Miku... pero no mostro ninguna mejora.

-No, demonio, no.- Dijo Gumi.-Luka es virgen... ¿verdad Miku?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Si...aun.- Susurró. -Pero...no sé si acepte.- Dijo nerviosa, pensado en el estado decaído de Luka cuando dijo que se podía ir.

-Yo creo que si yo le digo, lo va a hacer... ¿Pero en realidad te quieres ir? Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras, y nunca has visto a alguien de esa forma- comento Gumi preocupada por si la elección de Miku no era la que en verdad ella deseaba

-No se...- susurro.-Pero hay algo extraño en ella y quiero descubrirlo.- Dijo decidida la pequeña.

-Tienes razón, emana una energía potente y no sé porque.- Comentó Mikuo con una mano en el mentón.

-Ella es humana... ¿no?- Pregunto Gumi. Miku les explico sus observaciones y todo lo "anormal" que según tenía Megurine.

-No parece una demonio, vampiro, licántropo y entre otras criaturas así... pero tampoco parece muy humana...- dijo Mikuo pensando en las características que había dado Miku -Pero ya veremos que es ella, no creo que nos tome taaanto tiempo saber-

-Bueno Miku es súper lenta así que...- Gumi dejo a la imaginación lo que tenía que decir, recibiendo un hermoso libro en su cara. Pobre libro.

-Bueno, la llamare y la iré a buscar.- Dijo con un puchero la peliaqua.

-Pareces su perro Jaja.- Se burlo Mikuo, se paro y fue a devorar lo que haya en el refrigerador.-Estúpida hay que perfeccionar la técnica de la comida humana.- Finalizó comiendo un sándwich de atún que había en el refri.

-Si ese era un sándwich de atún... estas jodido...- dijo la súcubo con algo de miedo.

-No me importa tener el culo pegado al bacín.- Dijo aun con la boca llena el gemelo. -Tengo hambre.

-No hables con la boca llena idiota.- Le ordeno Miku, como toda hermana responsable...Pfff...ejem ejem.

-Tú no me ordenas- le respondió sacándole la lengua y tragando lo que tenía en la boca

-Y por eso soy lesbiana.- Comento sarcásticamente Gumi, mientras que bajaba la camisa de Miku- Le diré a mi cuñis lo de tu herida, aun hay que escondernos porque he visto a los cazadores K.- Dijo Gumi seria, Mikuo palideció al escuchar eso ultimo -El día que vi a Kaito trabajando los vi...vigilando.-

-Tenemos que tener cuidado con ese peliazul... -comento Miku seria.

-Bueno, igual nosotros podemos alterar sus acciones o pensamientos, un poco pero podemos.- Dijo Mikuo orgulloso -Pero los ángeles caídos pueden alterar e incluso borrar su memoria, suerte que tengo varios amigos y amigas.- Finalizó tranquilo. La gemela suspiro tranquila.

De repente alguien golpeo la puerta haciendo que todos los demonios dieran un salto. La más valiente, o sea Gumi, fue a abrir.

-Hola chicos- saludo un sonriente Kaito haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro de alivio.

-Hola pitufo mal clonado.- Saludo Miku sarcástica.- Oye, ¿a qué hora sale mi bebe?- Pregunto en tono más dulce pero sin abandonar su sarcasmo.

-Hey.- Saludo Mikuo aguantando su risa, Gumi suspiro pero sonrió pícaramente al saber que podía volver a Lily.

-Yo te acompañare a ver a Luka~- canturreo la peliverde

\- Al menos tómale una foto a Lily, duran más.- Se burla la peliaqua, y subió como alma que le lleva el diablo las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación. Pero Gumi solo se rio por el miedo que le tiene Miku a ella.

-¿No has visto nada raro Kaito?- pregunto el peliaqua por si acaso.

-Si, en el bar en el que trabajo unos chicos llegaron vestidos de manera rara y me dijeron que hicieron cosplay.- Dijo el peliazul mientras se sentaba en el sofá. -Y aquí, ya se me hace normal ver las tonterías que hace Hatsune-sa mi prima pasiva.

-No tan pasiva como tú, pero que se le va a hacer- se burlo Gumi de él, mientras Miku recién iba bajando del segundo piso gracias al miedo a la ira de su hermana.

-Miku, ella sale a las tres y media- Aviso Kaito al ver Miku.

-Genial, oye nena procura llevar una cámara para que le tomes fotos a Lily.- Dijo "seria" la súcubo Hobbit, pero esta vez se gano un buen golpe por parte de la ojiverde.

\- Aww...- exclamo la ojiverde.- Vete a la mierda.- Dijo con voz lúgubre. Miku espantada se fue al lado de Kaito.

-Me dio hambre... - comento Miku sobándose suavemente su estomago -¿Qué hay de comer por ahora?-

-Hay pizza sobrante.- Contesto Kaito con una tímida sonrisa -Iré a dormir, estoy cansado.- Se levanto y se fue al cuarto de huéspedes. Mikuo suspiro, esos cazadores se mueven rápido.

-Supongo que pizza es mejor que nada...- y la súcubo se fue a la cocina.

En otro lugar…

-¡Hermano, empecé a tener muchas lecturas!- grito una rubia a su hermano que estaba durmiendo en una silla.

El chico fue adormilado al lado de su hermana, vio la computadora que marcaba muchos números.

-¿Con Shion?- Preguntó asombrado.-Debe juntarse con demonios sin que lo sepa, esperó que sea ese imbécil.- Susurro lo último. Su hermana rodó los ojos, a veces actuaba feliz al recordarlo, después quería matar a todos los que estuvieron con él y al final quería matar al propio chico.

-Sería bueno hacerle una pequeña visita ¿no crees?- pregunto al ver como su gemelo se quedaba pensando.

-Si, llevemos las armas, no sabemos con lo que nos encontraremos- y eso para su hermana significo "Vamos a masacrar todo lo que tenga rastro demoniaco"

-Pero hay que ganarnos su confianza total.- Comentó su hermana al ver el brillo asesino en los ojos del chico.

-Mierda, si.-

En la universidad…

-Luka~ hoy también voy a ir a tu casa~- canturreo Lily. Las primeras clases ya habían terminado y ahora estaban almorzando, ya que todavía les quedaba una clase por atender antes de ser libres por el día.

-Masuda, ¿porque carajos iras a mi casa?- pregunto Luka en tono enojado, SeeU tenía recostada la cabeza en las piernas de la pelirrosa y Meiko estaba comiendo.

-Emmm...- Antes de que Lily hablará y dijera sus motivos para ir, una plática a sus espaldas les llamo la atención.

\- Ayer llego esa chica... ¡la de cabello exótico!- Escucharon claramente la voz de Maika una peliblanca de ojos rosas que llego de intercambio hace unos meses. -Pero se fue con Megurine, espero que la aproveche o le salto encima.- Estaba hablando de Miku a sus amigas. -Y tiene un culo.- dijo haciendo una expresión un tanto rara.

-Grrr- Luka gruño enojada pero después aparto la mirada e intento de ignorar la conversación del grupo de Maika. El trió se miraron sorprendidas, nunca habían visto a Toeto celosa.

-Esta poseída...- murmuro Meiko con asombro al ver a su amiga, alto, ¿esa era su amiga?, jamás había visto a Luka celosa JAMÁS ni siquiera por el que según planeaba enamorarla.

Hace unos meses, un tipo llamado León se había enamorado de Luka, y lo intento de todo para enamorarla, desde ser tierno y caballeroso, hasta ser seductor y ocupar las celos, pero nada le funciono.

De repente, el aire de celos desapareció alrededor de Luka para dar paso a uno peligroso gracias a una sonrisa tétrica que puso. Se levanto dejando a SeeU sin su almohada y se acerco a Maika. Como Lily pensó que iba a ser interesante, empezó a grabar lo que Luka hacia.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de ese culito?- pregunto con suma arrogancia y sonriendo ladinamente Luka, con una faceta que nunca nadie había visto -Que es solo mío... Además parece que no le has visto sus marcados abdominales- hizo una cara como si se los estuviera imaginando -Te juro, son para derretirse, pero lástima que todo de ella me pertenece- concluyo con una sonrisa altiva dejando sin palabra a todos los presentes.

Maika se quedó sin habla, completamente humillada y apenada por decir aquello. Ahora las amigas de la peliblanca y la misma tenían una enorme duda en la cabeza, ¿Como coño consiguió una hermosura de novia?, esa pregunta que obviamente jamás les saldrá de la boca, a no ser que querían ver otra vez esa faceta tan...inusual en la pelirrosa. Luka sonrió esta vez satisfecha y fue a sentar de nuevo a la mesa con sus amigas.

Por suerte, el timbre sonó indicando que la hora del almuerzo había culminado, algunos alumnos que habían escuchado y visto a Megurine hablar así murmuraban entre sí. Luka a grandes pasos se dirigió a la clase que correspondía, sus amigas seguían asombradas por el cambio de la pelirrosa.

La clase pasó rápidamente, y pareciera que el carácter de la pelirrosa había vuelto a la normalidad para el término de este. Las chicas estaban dirigiéndose a la salida del instituto, las miradas estaban en Luka, pues, no muchas veces una chica como ella contestar a Maika la más popular. Al salir divisaron a Miku y a Gumi y se acercaron a ellas.

-Buenas.- Saludo Miku con su expresión sarcástica y tranquila, le arrebató el bulto a Luka, le agarro la mano y empezó a caminar. Todo esto bajo las miradas de quizá todo el alumnado y algunos maestros.

-¿Por qué te miran raro Luka?- pregunto la súcubo extrañada por las miradas que muchos le daban a su pelirrosa.

-Por nada- respondió relajadamente esta.

-Envidia...jeje.- Respondió Lily divertida.-Dime Hatsune 1, ¿quieres ver a tu fiera en acción?- preguntó en tono misterioso.

-Tienes que pasarme ese vídeo Barbie.- Dijo Meiko en tono casi desesperado. Lily gruño ante ese apodo.

-No, sube ese genial material a Facebook.- Propuso SeeU con su mano en el mentón.-Nos haríamos famosas.

-Mira- dijo Lily pasándole el celular a Miku justo cuando Luka estaba distraída. La súcubo se quedo con los ojos abiertos como plato después de haber visto todo el video, pero cuando le iba a pedir explicaciones a la pelirrosa, esta ya se encontraba corriendo y iba a 20 metros de ellas.

-Ese culito jajajaja.- Gumi se reía desde que termino de ver ese genial vídeo. -Yo diría culote, por eso tarda en el baño jajajajaja - Reía casi a carcajadas, mientras Lily le pasaba el vídeo a SeeU y a la castaña. Miku estaba extrañamente feliz por el hecho que Luka se halla puesto celosa, pero también noto que esa faceta no encajaba con las aptitudes normales de la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué Luka había tenido ese cambio de personalidad? ¿Qué paso antes de lo que grabaste Lily?- pregunto la Súcubo curiosa

-Bueno.- empezó Meiko.-Estábamos como comadres normales comiendo y hablando de idioteces, cuando escuchamos a una tipa que le cae de la patada a nuestra fiera rosada, ella estaba hablando muy demasiado explícitamente de tu cuerpo.- Finalizo la castaña con viendo a Luka voltearla a ver como si fuera la exorcista. A Miku casi se le salen los ojos y SeeU, Lily y Gumi le dieron palmaditas en la espalda como si le tuvieran lastima.

-La pregunta es porque esta así... - murmuro SeeU apuntando a la pelirrosa como si tuviera miedo de lo que le van a preguntar y por eso escapando de ellas.

Miku valientemente fue con Luka que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo otra vez.

-¿Estas en tus días?- Pregunto en tono inocente la súcubo, Luka se dio un facepalm, al igual que las otras chicas.

-Y con esa pregunta Miku se rebajo al nivel de un hombre que no sabe nada de mujeres...- comento Gumi divertida.

-No, y no te importa lo que me pasa, lo que oíste en ese video es mentira- respondió Luka fríamente mientras empezaba a caminar rápido.

-Tsundere.- Gruño Miku con los labios apretados, rápidamente fue con la pelirrosa y la abrazo por detrás mientras caminaban.

-¿Es el primer noviazgo de esa enana?- Preguntó SeeU.

-Si.- lanzo un fuerte suspiro la peliverde.

-Pues se nota...- susurro Meiko.

Al llegar a casa, Luka se giro encarando a sus amigas.

-Gumi contigo no tengo opción así que tu entras- Dijo la pelirrosa jalando a Gumi.-Ustedes tres no se qué carajo hacen aquí.- Señalo a sus amigas. -¡Y tu!- Grito a Miku que agarraba su trasero.-Contigo tampoco tengo opción así que desgraciadamente entras.-

-Que estas gruñona Toeto... Déjanos estar aquí un ratito oh- dijo Meiko suavemente intentando de no provocarla tanto

-No.- Respondió casi cerrando la puerta.-¡MIKU!- grito fuertemente, sobre saltando a todos. Miku le había dado una nalgada que si le dolió e incluso sonó.

-¿Mi dueña me va a castigar?- pregunto bromeando Miku, refiriéndose a lo que había escuchado en el video.

-Si- respondió Luka enojada e hizo como si sus labios tuvieran una cremallera y la cerrara, refiriéndose a que se iba a joder de hambre la súcubo.

-Oh, ¿me azotaras con tu látigo cuidadosamente guardado en tu armario?- Preguntó inocente por fuera, pero por dentro estaba en pánico. Gumi abrió los ojos como platos, Mikuo se pellizco, SeeU y Meiko veían el cielo en busca de una respuesta.

\- Pensé que lo tiraste- Dijo Lily asombrada, Luka se sonrojo por lo que dijo Miku y una imagen completamente gráfica de una súcubo de rodillas en su cama suplicándole, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?

-¡Pensé que me iba a servir de arma algún día!- grito la pelirrosa aburrida de todo y se fue a su pieza sin importar que el trió se quedara adentro de la casa o afuera. Miku como siempre empezó a perseguir a Luka, pero esta cerró la puerta con seguro y se encerró poniendo su escritorio tapando su puerta

-Eso no me detendrá...- murmuro la súcubo, sonrió de lado, toco la perilla y escuchó un ligero "clic", abrió y de paso empujó el escritorio, se quedo de piedra al ver la espalda desnuda de Luka, aun conservaba los jeans que llevó a la escuela. Miku lentamente fue saliendo...pero la pelirrosa volteo.

-Por algo cierro la puerta con pestillo y pongo el escritorio...- La pelirrosa pensó que era el trió y no le importó mucho el quitarse la ropa frente a ellas, se extraño al no escuchar comentarios acerca de ella y se volteo, observo como la súcubo la veía con hambre y con casi saliva recurriendo.

-E-Estas ca-castigada, no t-te me a-acerques- dijo la pelirrosa viendo como Miku se acercaba lentamente a ella, y dando pasos hacia atrás choco con su armario.

Luka rápidamente sacó el látigo que estaba encima de su ropa, tenía un brazo cubriendo su pecho y el otro agarrando el látigo.

-¿Porque me golpearas?- Preguntó la súcubo seductora. -No es mi culpa que mis instintos hagan estragos en mi cordura~- Los ojos de Miku se pusieron oscuros de manera rápida, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sorprenda.

-¡Pero si es tu deber controlarlos!- respondió Luka dándole un latigazo a Miku justo en la mano que se acercaba a uno de sus descubiertos senos. Miku reacciono, se alejo y le dio la espalda a la pelirrosa.

-Perdón.- Dijo seriamente y salió de la habitación a pasos apresurados. Luka se sintió horrible, sabía que la demonio en algún momento se cansaría o sus instintos sean más poderosos que su cordura y podría abusar de ella.

Luka termino de cambiarse ropa y salió de su pieza. Encontró a la súcubo tranquilamente sentada en un sillón mirando a la nada. No había rastro de ningún otro demonio o humano en la casa.

-Ellos están afuera hablando.- La voz de la súcubo se hizo presente, sonaba ronca y frustrada. Luka fue esta ella y se sentó en sus piernas, Miku la abrazo por la cintura y la beso.

Fue un beso calmado y lento, pero aun así era profundo. Cuando se separaron, un hilito de saliva las conectaba a ambas.

-Se que no te quiero dar lo que tú necesitas, pero es porque desearía que mi primera vez se por amor, no por lujuria y deseo- _"y eso es lo que siento que tú sientes por mi"_ lo último no fue dicho verbalmente por Luka, si no que Miku lo escucho mentalmente. Esta escondió su cara en el cuello de la más alta. _"Vaya, entonces ya me lo podría dar"_ Pensó feliz, dejo besitos por el cuello de la pelirrosa.

-Eso crees tú.- Murmuró la súcubo aun en su cuello.

-Oigan hay moteles- Dijo Kaito divertido.

-¿Les gustaría venir con nosotros a un bar? - Preguntó Meiko entusiasta. Luka miro confundida a Miku por lo último que murmuro y se levanto de su regazo sonrojada.

-A mi me encantaría ir~- canturreo alegre Miku -Vamos Luka, nos divertiremos~-

-Vamos Toeto, de hace tiempo que no tenemos una competencia de tus queridos Shots~- canturreo Meiko abrazando a la pelirrosa por detrás. A Luka ya se le habían iluminado los ojos cuando la castaña había dicho Shots y la súcubo la miro con extrañeza, ya que esta no tenía la apariencia de que le gustaran los tragos tan fuertes.

-¿A qué hora vamos?- pregunto rápidamente con una sonrisa Luka.

-Son las 4, a las 8 nos vamos.- Meiko separo de la pelirrosa apenas dijo eso y porque la súcubo tenía una mirada de que la iba a matar.

-Iremos por ustedes.- Dijo Mikuo bajando las escaleras. Sorprendiendo a todos los de la sala. _"¿Y cómo?"_ preguntó Miku mentalmente, su hermano sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, sean puntuales o los mato.- Dijo Lily, arrastró a la castaña y a la gata de SeeU.-Hay que empezar a arreglarnos~ y Luka diles la dirección.- Casi corre para irse.

-Por si acaso Hatsune 2, no iremos al bar Z o como sea que se llame tu bar, iremos a otro donde conocemos el dueño- comento Luka cuando ya se habían ido

-Bar de la zorra de mi hermano.- Dijo Miku. El gemelo la abrazo por el cuello y le revolvió bruscamente el cabello.-¡Infantil!-

Luka ahora parecía de mucho mejor humor ahora que iban a ir al bar, y se fue a su pieza tranquilamente a dormir un poco antes de ir. Miku fue a la habitación y contempló a la pelirrosa, le parecía hermoso su rostro tan angelical e inocente, le gustaban las curvas de su cuerpo había escuchado de algunas chicas que un cuerpo curvilíneo es feo, pero el de Luka estaba para comerse… quizá solo eran celos de ellas.

Su cabello suave y largo, sus ojos tan profundos con un brillo hechizante y sus labios, esos labios entre rojos rosados carnosos y suaves. Una simple mirada de ella, sentía que la hacía volar siendo que ni si quiera lo había podido hacer gracias a su herida. ¿Que tenia de especial ella? ¿Por que ya no se podía imaginar con otra mujer que no fuera Luka?

Miku se recostó a su lado quedando en frente de la mayor, le acaricio el rostro delicadamente, como si se fuera a romper, la abrazo contra su pecho y olio su cabello, ese aroma a fresas le encantaba, la volvía loca pero a la vez la tranquilizaba, una combinación alucinante. Lentamente también le empezó a dar sueño a ella, y cayó a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Por fin Pony respondio reviews :v**

 **Pony: HatsuneMegurine~**  
 **Hola pequeña criatura 7u7, bueno es que todos somos malos con esta pareja ACEPTALO**  
 **Maikol violara a Luka pero Drakis no me deja(? BUEH la vdd es que io lo evitó XD solo por joder :B)**  
 **Nos leemos en el siguiente~**  
 **Llámame 7u7**

 **IMG~**  
 **Que bueno que te gusto querido porque no se que eres :v**  
 **Que bueno que te guste y nos leemos luego~**

 **Triblyn~**  
 **Seguro y tu te lanzas encima (?**  
 **Bueno la razón es porque pues la vdd queremos joder a los lectores c: pero con amor c:**  
 **Aws que bueno que te gusto uwu esperó que sigas leyendo 7u7**

 **LuisEnriqueValenciaAfericano(?**  
 **Algo amigo algo 7u7**  
 **Que bueno que te guste ;v Ggg esperó que te guste este c:**

 **RachetPower-Chan~**  
 **Solo lee y sabrás todo 7u7**  
 **Quieres de mi miel? 7u7**  
 **Miku quiere tirarse a Luka bit la respeta y no lo hace (?**  
 **Jeje no importa que no tengas palabras que sepamos que te gusta el cap c;**  
 **DRAKIS SE COMIO LOS OTROS CHOCOLATES! *los come antes de que venga y no le deja* espero ver tu sexy review la próxima. C:**

 **Azhenet~**  
 **Todos quieres el lemon:b pero esto fue solo una migaja 7u7**  
 **Que bueno que te guste el fic nos leemos luego**

 **Juli~**  
 **Luka es bien pendejada y no se deja querer(?**  
 **Jajajajja JAJAJAJAJ JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA MIKUO Y SEEU JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ BASTA JAJAJAJAJAJA DEOS HASTA DRAKIS SE RIE JAJAJAJAJAJA PEQUEÑAS VICTIMAS**  
 **EJEM**  
 **ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAP Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGOO~**

 **Drakita: Gracias a todos por los reviews, me demore mucho menos en el cap si se dieron cuenta, asi que mas reviews= mas rapidez de capitulo :v**

 **Al comienzo este capitulo iba terminar en la noche, pero eran 9000 palabras y me dio lata revisar todo el maldito cap, asi que lo parti :3**

 **La pista de hoy es... Hatsune 2 lo espera un Yandelen :v**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Después de unas horas de sueño, un estruendo despertó a las chicas.

-¡Despierten que no quiero llegar tarde y se cuanto las mujeres se demoran en alistarse!- grito Mikuo. El estruendo había sido el golpe de la puerta con la muralla cuando este la había abierto.

\- Nooo.- Dijo Miku, abrazo más a Luka y enredo sus piernas en la cadera de la misma.

\- Miku..levantaaa.- hablo somnolienta Luka, intentado en vano deshacer el abrazo, abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al ver el abdomen de la demonia y los músculos de los brazos tensos.- Nos bañamos juntas..- susurro con vergüenza.

-Yay~- y automáticamente se soltó de Luka. Esta se paro y fue a sacar las toallas para ir bañarse con la súcubo. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero ya le dijo, así que no había vuelta atrás.

Miku tarareaba una canción y fue a la habitación de huéspedes donde tenía su ropa, abrió y se encontró a Gumi en ropa interior.

-Hola guapa, ¿qué haces?- preguntó la peliverde, a ninguna de las dos le molestaba o incomodaba verse así.

-Me bañare con mi bebé~- canturreo contenta, saco del armario unos jeans negros, una camisa sin mangas azul, una chaqueta negra y unas botas hasta la pantorrilla.-Cállate.- Le dijo fríamente a Gumi que estaba por abrir la boca.-Ponte un vestido y tienes a la Barbie a tus pies.- Dijo y se fue rápidamente, quería ya bañarse.

Cuando Miku abrió la puerta del baño, Luka ya estaba desnuda esperando que se juntara un poco de agua en la tina antes de entrar.

-No te pases, si no, no te ofreceré mas bañarnos así- amenazo la pelirrosa con algo de temor. Miku asintió embobada, le dio la espalda Luka y se empezó a quitar la ropa lentamente, para seducirla, pero lástima que ella ya había entrado a la bañera y cerrado la cortina cuando Miku se había empezado a desnudar.

-Aburrida.- Le dijo la súcubo.-Se que te mueres de ganas por verme desnudarme otra vez-

-En tus sueños!-

Miku río y abrió la cortina y se metió a la tina y abrazo a la pelirrosa por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo las curvas de la otra.

-¿Por qué te querías bañar conmigo primor?- pregunto Miku mientras acariciaba suavemente a Luka, pero por partes no erógenas, para no incomodarla.

-No sé, es más, ni yo sé porque lo dije.- Respondió nerviosa y sonrojada hasta las orejas, sintiendo extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo ante aquellas caricias.

-Mmm... Tal vez querías esto inconscientemente- respondió Miku mientras junto con las caricias, dejaba leves besos en la clavícula de la pelirrosa

-M-miku, no te pases.- Dijo la pelirrosa con dificultad, sus piernas le temblaron, la súcubo bajo sus besos a la espalda y le acariciaba la cadera. La demonia la volteo y la beso de manera suave mientras luchaba con sus instintos.

Luka no pudo evitar dejarse guiar por ese suave beso. Lentamente esta se iba dejando llevar, y su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse. Sus piernas se pusieron a ambos lado de la súcubo, dejándola a ambas muy cerca de la otra.

Luka araño ligeramente los hombros de Miku debido al placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, la súcubo solo acariciaba con necesidad la cadera y cintura de la mayor. Pero en la poca cordura que tenia, se separo, se deleito con la vista del rostro sonrojado de Luka, se estremeció por aquella mirada azul que ahora estaba oscurecida y se excito por tener el cuerpo de Luka casi a su merced.

-Luka, estas sumergida en deseo ¿No es así?- esa frase que dijo Miku fue lo necesario para traer a la pelirrosa a la realidad, y alejarse del ardiente cuerpo de la súcubo que estaba frente a ella antes de perder el autocontrol. Rápidamente se empezó a enjabonar y lavarse el cabello para terminar rápido con el baño

-Bebee~- Miku se estaba lavando el cabello cuando la llamó, la nombrada volteo. -¿Me podrías lavar la espalda?- pregunto poniendo ojitos, Luka enarco una ceja.-La herida.- La mayor asintió y agarro el jabón para empezar a lavar la espalda, se sonrojo al sentir los músculos de su espalda, y se sonrojo aun mas al ver aquel trasero que la verdad daban ganas de nalguear.

Cuando termino, dejo que Miku se siguiera bañando y después de secarse se vistió con un vestido negro apegado a su cuerpo, con un gran escote y que terminaba por 10 centímetros arriba de las rodillas.

Miku salió del baño vestida y se estaba peinando, pero al ver a la pelirrosa casi se cae, no pudo evitar comerse la con la mirada. Luka se estaba poniendo un ligero rubor y se pinto los labios de rojo.

-Te ves hermosa.- Le susurro la Súcubo en su oído, Luka se estremeció, sintió como le apretaban el trasero. -Muchas personas te verán.- siguió susurrando en tono un poco molesto. -Pero, eres mía.- Le mordió el cuello, le dio una ligera nalgada y la súcubo salió de la habitación.

 _"No entiendo como pude decir cosas como "Ella es mía" hace unas horas"_ pensó Luka mientras se terminaba de arreglar y terminaba poniéndose un pañuelo largo y negro sobre sus hombros.

Luka bajo de manera elegante, Miku solo la observaba con hambre, los demás ya estaban fuera la casa esperándolas.

-¿No sales?- Le preguntó Luka a la demonia que solo sonrió mostrando los dientes. La mayor se sonrojo por esa sonrisa.

-Estoy esperando a una bella dama, ¿nos vamos?- La súcubo ofreció su brazo galantemente, Luka bajo la cabeza con vergüenza y agarro el brazo de la demonia.

-¿Y cómo nos iremos?- pregunto Gumi. Luka solo se acerco al garaje y lo abrió, dejando ver un auto deportivo rojo que dejo con la boca abierta a todos los presentes excepto Kaito y Luka.

-¿Tu regalo de los 18 Lulu?- pregunto Kaito tranquilamente y Luka asistió.

-Somos 5, y 8 cuando se nos unan las otras 3, así que yo conduzco y Miku va a mi lado- la pelirrosa entro al auto y espero a que todos entraran para partir.

-Claro, solo por novia.-Dijo Gumi mientras entraba al auto, los demás como si estuvieran ofendidos entraron agarrándose el pecho.

-Meh.- Exclamo la súcubo y entro al auto, le dio un beso a Luka en la mejilla sonrojada y partieron rumbo al departamento que compartían Lily y SeeU.

-Gumi llama a Lily y dile que estamos cerca, que estén esperando afuera... sé que tienes su número- comento Luka cuando estaban a unos minutos del departamento.

Cuando llegaron, ambas chicas ya estaban esperando. Lily llevaba una falda negra que caía libremente después de la cadera, un crop top blanco, un saco azul marino y unos tacones negros. Gumi babeo, la peliverde llevaba un vestido color gris ajustado al pecho y cadera y unos tacones del mismo color del vestido.

SeeU tenía puesto unos jeans negros rasgados de la rodilla, una blusa escotada roja, un saco blanco y unos botines rojos.

Kaito tenía una camiseta roja oscuro con una corbata, pantalones de tela y zapatos negros. Mientras que Mikuo se vestía como un típico chico malo, o sea una musculosa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans oscuros y un par de zapatillas.

-Yo me puedo llevar a Lily en mis brazos- dijo Gumi haciendo un gesto para que la rubia se subiera, cosa que hizo sin dudar sentándose de lado en el regazo de la peliverde y abrazándola, cosa que hizo que su pecho quedara cerca de cara de Gumi.

-Cuidado con babear hermanita~- se burlo Miku al ver los ojos de Gumi.

-Yo me quiero llevar a Mei-chan así que es toda tuya Hatsune 2- dijo con una sonrisa Kaito mientras que el nombrado solo gruño y dejo que nuestra gata se sentara en su regazo. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, Luka partió al departamento de Meiko.

Miku aguantaba el reírse, la verdad se aguantaba porque Luka le mandaba miradas que la hacían temblar y no un temblor tan bonito. Al llegar al departamento de Meiko, esta estaba apoyada en una pared, su vestimenta consistía en una falda roja hasta la mitad del muslo, un crop top negro y unas botas grises oscuro hasta las rodillas.

-Wow- Kaito no pudo sonrojarse ante la visión y simplemente dejo que la castaña se sentara en sus piernas. El peliazul rezo por lo bajo que una parte de el no "despertara" con Meiko encima de el.

-¿Estamos todos? ¡Hora de ir al bar!- grito emocionada Luka mientras aceleraba a fondo su auto

-JAJAJAJJAA BASTA JAJAJAJA- Miku se río a carcajadas al ver la cara de sufrimiento del peliazul, Luka rodó los ojos y reprimió la risa. SeeU se aferraba al cuello del chico porque el coche iba muy rápido, Gumi se aferraba a la cintura de Lily por la misma razón.

*43 segundos más tardes*

-Meikoo ¿Nuevo record?- pregunto emocionada Luka después de haber estacionado el auto. La castaña fue una de las únicas que salió bien paradas de esa loca carrera.

-43 segundos, mejoraste en dos segundo Toeto~- respondió Meiko dándole un signo de aprobación.

-No me explico como siempre salimos vivas de eso...- comento Lily apoyándose en Gumi para no caerse.

-Es como si un ángel la protegiera...- murmuro SeeU

-O Luka es el ángel.- Dijo Mikuo sobándose el cuello. -Y salimos vivos por ella.

-Si… el ángel que le encanta beber fuerte- bromeo Meiko.

-Ya entremos~- canturreo emocionada la pelirrosa al ver que todos estaban mejor.

Entraron al bar, este era un local bastante grande de colores oscuros, en la pista de baile había gente pero no de esas masas que empujan en otro lado había sillones individuales rojos y una mesa en el centro, la barra de bebidas era de mármol negro con sillas de asiento gris.

-¡Luka! ¡Meiko! Sabía que ese sonido de auto no podía ser nadie más que unas de mis queridas clientas- grito un castaño con lentes mientras se acercaba a las nombradas y las abrazaba.

-Que cariñoso estas Kiyoteru, ¿Ya bebiste?- pregunto divertida Meiko mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Solo unos pequeños tragos- respondió con una sonrisa -¿Hoy también va a haber una competencia de Shots?-

-Sip, ¿Y como siempre a cuenta de la casa?- pregunto Luka y Kiyoteru asistió.

-¿Por qué a cuenta de la casa?- pregunto en un susurro Gumi.

-Sus competencias son tan increíble que atraen a clientes como si en vez de verlas a ellas tomando, es como si vieran a dos strippers- dijo la gata Nokia con una sonrisa.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- Susurro Miku, aprovechó que Luka estaba parada y le agarro la cadera sentándola en sus piernas. Kiyoteru se sorprendió.

-Oh vaya, Luka ¿ya tienes novia?- Pregunto divertido y asombrado, rio al ver el rostro rojo de su amiga.

-Hatsune Miku.- se presento en un tono amenazador pero amable. -Novia de Luka.- Dijo lo ultimo y abrazo la cintura de la mayor con cariño.

La mayor giro los ojos algo fastidiada por el tono de Miku y se sentó en otra silla de la misma mesa.

-Kiyoteru, dueño de este Bar- se presento el castaño extendiendo la mano a la súcubo.

Miku hizo un pequeño puchero pero le estrecho la mano al castaño de forma amigable y con una sonrisa.

-Mikuo, hermano de esa cosa.- Se presentó el gemelo con una sonrisa ladina, Miku le dio un codazo, el castaño solo le sonrió en forma de saludo.

-Gumi Megpoid.- Hablo la peliverde extendiendo la mano, el castaño la estrecho y se asombro de ver que las dos nuevas eran...muy atractivas.

La súcubo suspiro levemente, Kiyoteru se fue porque sonó el celular, trajeron las bebidas y empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, Luka noto como la pequeña la observaba, su mirada era fija, intensa pero extrañamente sin ningún morbo, con pura fascinación. "Es por el alcohol" Pensó avergonzada.

Lentamente el lugar empezó a tener más vida ya que iban llegando más personas y Luka le dio una mirada cómplice a Meiko.

-Kiyo-kun~ Es hora~- canturreo la castaña a Kiyoteru y este sonrió y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran a una mesa circular preparada para ambas. Muchos clientes habituales sabían lo que eso significaba y se acercaron para obtener un buen puesto.

Los pequeños vasos se llenaron, el castaño hizo un ademan de que empezaran. Los vasos se iban llenos y regresaban completamente vacios, la pelirrosa llevaba una ventaja de dos, esta llego al decimo vaso y Meiko se veía afectada por esos pequeños pero potentes tragos. La castaña tomo el último que le quedaba.

-Bueno chicas, harán una prueba.- Dijo Lily divertida y vio a Luka de manera especial.- Rosada, besa-a-Miku.- Le susurro para que solo ella lo escuche.

Luka debido al alcohol se paró un poco tambaleante y se dirigió, meneando la cadera, a Miku, la vio sentada mirando a la nada, un brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sillón y sus piernas estiradas adelante. La mayor sonrió seductora, al llegar se sentó en sus piernas, le agarro del cuello de la chaqueta y bajo la mirada asombrada de la menor, la beso. Era un beso ardiente y lleno de pasión, sus lenguas batallaban para conseguir el dominio, disfrutando a la vez el sabor amargo del alcohol en sus bocas.

Luka cuando se separo de Miku, sonrió satisfactoriamente y se fue a sentar a la mesa. Miku curiosa ahora por el juego se acerco y se encontró con la castaña besando a Kaito de la misma manera que Luka y ella lo hacian.

-Sigamos~- canturreo Meiko al separarse del peliazul y volviendo a sentarse en la mesa de los tragos. Ambas oponentes se miraron desafiantes y se tomaron cada una otro shot de una.

-Viene el desafío del onceavo shot- dijo esta vez SeeU -Bailen encima de una silla sensualmente, y si alguna se cae, pierde-

La música empezó, las chicas movían la cadera lentamente siguiendo el ritmo lento de aquella canción latina, Miku observaba a Luka con su saliva casi afuera, pero después endureció su mirada al notar que varios hombres tenían un bulto en la entrepierna por verlas. Con una orden mental dijo que sólo observen a Meiko.

La canción finalizo y ninguno se cayó, Luka vio a la súcubo que tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, le pareció tan sexy que casi se lanza a sus brazos.

-Mikuu~- Canturreo aun subida en la mesa. -Atrápame ~- Se dejo caer y la menor la sujeto antes de que la pelirrosa se diera contra el piso.- Eres fuerte ¡si!- Grito ebria, la pequeña suspiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luka le guiño el ojo y fue a la mesa donde aun estaban los shots.

Mikuo estaba bailando con un chico. "Mañana vuelvo hermana, aquí encontré mi presa." le dijo a su gemela mentalmente. Lily se había puesto a bailar muy pegada a Gumi.

Ambas concursantes siguieron hasta que el veinteavo, Meiko parecía no dar más.

-Me rindo Luka, por esta vez tu ganas solo porque quiero seguir teniendo conciencia por la noche- dijo Meiko parándose de la mesa. La pelirrosa sabía que era porque esta vez también estaba Kaito, pero si hubiesen estado sola las dos, la competencia hubiera terminado con alguna de las dos con Knock Out.

Cerró los ojos por algunos momentos y los abrió de golpe, ya parecía que estaba mejor y se levanto. No sabía porque siempre que se concentraba podía amenizar los efectos del alcohol, pero le encantaba.

-Gane~ Miku Gane~- canturreo Luka acercándose a la nombrada y sentándose en sus piernas.

La expresión de Miku le extraño, era de miedo y eso no le gustaba a la pelirrosa, volteo, divisó a unos rubios en la barra a unos 10 metros de ellas. Uno tenía una colita atada a su cabello y la otra tenía un moño y parecía un conejo.

-Baño, ahora.- Dijo Miku con apenas un hilito de voz, asintió y literalmente la arrastró en dirección al baño, estando ahí la súcubo se apoyo en una pared con expresión pensativa y asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esos rubios.- Empezó un poco vacilante pero acepto el contarle a Luka. -Son cazadores.- Dijo viendo la puerta insegura, Luka asintió en señal de que siga. -Mi hermano estuvo el con el chico pero..- Miku estaba demasiado a la defensiva. -El caso es que quiere matar a mi hermano y de paso a Gumi y a mi.- Término apresurada. La mayor fue y la abrazo, se veía tan asustada. -Su hermana como toda cazadora solo quiere matar a cualquier demonio que se le cruce enfrente.-

-¿Debemos irnos? - Preguntó con voz un poco arrastrada la pelirrosa, haciendo reír a Miku.- ¿Que?-

-Nada.- La menor se sobresalto al ver la botella de tequila en la mano de Luka, disimuladamente intento quitársela... Pero fue en vano.

-¡Es mía!- le grito mientras abrazaba posesivamente la botella.

-Shhh-

-No me shushees

-Silencio. - La súcubo se estaba impacientando, Luka seguía quejándose y medio gritando, la agarro por las mejilla y le planto un desesperado beso.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto relajadamente Luka cuando el beso termino.

-¡Tu no entiendes! ¡Me van a matar!- Miku seguía en estado alerta.

-Calmaa- Dijo Luka con voz un poco arrastrada, Miku vio la botella completamente vacía.-Solo dile a tu…hermano y ya que sse vaya.- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la más pequeña.

 _"Huye, están en el bar".-_ Le dijo mentalmente a su hermano con desesperación.

 _"Estoy volando, los vi, también Gumi se fue con Lily y la gata en un taxi, probablemente Kaito se fue con Meiko porque no los veo, ten cuidado iré a otro lugar."-_ Recibió como respuesta.

-Entonces... ¿Vamoss a tener que escapar?- pregunto Luka algo perdida.

-Si, y si me puedes tapar de los dos gemelos rubios mientras salimos, te lo agradecería- respondió Miku mientras empujaba a la pelirrosa para que saliera del baño mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de Luka.

La mayor intentaba de caminar tranquilamente. Visualizo a los dos gemelos viendo un pequeño aparato que empezaba a lanzar rápidos pitidos con cada paso que daba a la entrada.

-¡Alto tu!- le grito Rin a Luka antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida. Luka hizo un ademan de protección a Miku para que la rubia no la lograra ver.

-¿Sii?- Preguntó con una sonrisa boba y visiblemente ebria.

\- Quiero verificar cuanto alcohol has ingerido y saber si estas en condiciones para conducir.- Hablo la rubia seria y convincente. Luka asintió divertida y Rin acerco el aparato a su boca que lanzaba pitidos sin parar, hasta detenerse y apagarse sin razón alguna.

-C-creo que estas demasiado ebria, ¿te pido un taxi?- Preguntó la rubia un poco asustada, ni siquiera con demonios se apagaba así o más bien nunca lo había hecho. Era extraño, incluso la súcubo abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello.

-No gracias~ Estoy bien~- respondió Luka con una sonrisa idiota y tocándole suavemente la cabeza a la rubia para después empezar a caminar hacia la puerta llevándose a rastras a Miku sin que se dieran cuenta que arrastraba a alguien.

-Wow- logro murmurar la Hatsune ya afuera del local. Luka simplemente seguía empujándola metiéndola al auto y subiéndose a este.

-No te preocupes Miku-chhan, con este botón, el auto maneja automáticamente- y al apretar el botón, fueron conducidas a la casa de la mayor sin ningún "peligro"

-Me das miedo.- Confeso Hatsune mientras el auto seguía andando. Luka la volteo a ver molesta.

-¿¡O sea que no quieres estar conmigo!?- Preguntó exaltada la pelirrosa. Miku se alarmó y negó. -¿Acaso no soy bonita?- Se entristeció e hizo un puchero.

-Eres una diosa.- Murmuro la súcubo.

-Awww Miku eres taaaannn lindaaa.- La abrazo con dificultad pero lo hizo, la cabeza de la menor estaba entre los pechos de la más grande.- Y tan sexyyy.- Eso ultimo lo dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que Miku se estremeciera.

-Si que el alcohol no te hace estar en tus cabales Luka- dijo Miku controlándose para no tirarse de una Luka en su estado más vulnerable visto hasta ahora.

\- Te...necesi..to...- Susurro la pelirrosa sensualmente en el oído de la menor, esta ultima jadeo e intento no ver a Luka, esa chica era un pecado andante.

Al ver que ya habían llegado, se bajo rápidamente y se abrieron las rejas y garaje de Luka, la mayor metió el auto y bajo tambaleándose, la demonia la ayudo a caminar hasta la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Luka de un rápido giro, se abrazo del cuello de la súcubo y se dejo caer en la cama, con Miku arriba de esta.

-Por favor Miku- rogo con deseo -Se que también lo deseas- susurro sensualmente en el deseo de esta.

Miku estaba debatiéndose entre sí y no, tenía moral y cordura...lástima que ahora ya este terminándose.

-Se que lo quieres hacer~- Susurro la pelirrosa en el oído de la súcubo, Miku la miro de forma intensa y la beso con pasión, Luka se estremeció y gimió dejando que la lengua de la pequeña posea su boca.

Miku sintió romperse algo dentro de ella... su auto control. Tanto tiempo sin un buen alimento, y este ahora era servido en bandeja de plata, aunque se debería decir, en sabana de seda.

-Sigue Miku, Sigue- rogo Luka mientras apegaba su ardiente pelvis a la de la súcubo, enloqueciéndola por tener a su sexy pelirrosa deseándola

Miku bajo el cierre del vestido con cuidado, lo quitó y se re lamió los labios al ver a Luka en ropa interior negra. La mayor con mucha vergüenza le quito la chaqueta y blusa a la demonia, Miku se quito el pantalón rápidamente, volvió a besar a Luka pero esta vez fue gentil, sería la primera experiencia sexual de esta ultima y quería ir despacio para no asustarla.

Empezó a besarla con pasión y deseo desenfrenado. Sus lenguas bailaban entre sus bocas en un baile que las excitaba a ambas por igual. Las habilidosas manos de Miku empezaron a acariciar suavemente el cuerpo de Luka, deleitándose con cada curva que tocaba. Cuando llego a los senos de esta, los empezó a masajear gentilmente, mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de la mayor, provocándole sensaciones que no dejaban acallar sus suaves gemidos.

-Nn...nn.- Los suaves gemidos de Luka la volvían loca, quería escucharlo las fuerte, a cada centímetro de piel que tocaba jadeaba, su sabor era muy dulce, sus besos se dirigieron hacia los pechos, con el dedo índice y pulgar tomo un pezón que estaba erecto y muy sensible.- Ahhh~- Aquel gemido le encanto a la más pequeña.

-¡Ah! Miku~!- Chilló al sentir la lengua de Miku en uno de sus pezones, la pequeña mordió delicadamente aquel botón de placer y lo succiono con glotonería.

Y aunque el hambre empezaba a disminuir, sabía que no se sentiría satisfecha con solo acariciarla, ella quería mas.

-No sabes cuánto me encantas Luka. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, quise estar a tu lado- la voz ronca de Miku sensibilizo, más de lo que estaba, el cuerpo de Luka.

Miku después de extraerle el sostén a la pelirrosa, empezó a pasar su lengua por el abdomen de Luka, cada vez bajando más hacia su intimidad, y cuando llego a las bragas, miro a Luka para ver si podía seguir, y esta la miraba expectante, esperando a que siguiera.

Nunca había visto en otras mujeres ese brillo especial que era como si te ordenara seguir, y sintieras una gran necesidad de continuar. Siempre tenían los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, los cuales no eran tan persuasivos como los de ella.

Empezó a deslizar las bragas de Luka hacia bajo, se sentía nerviosa, había desnudado a muchas mujeres sin vergüenza alguna y...ahora sentía que algo podía salir mal, que no lo haría bien, muchos pensamiento negativos. Sintió que apretaban fuerte su mano, era Luka, levantó levemente su cabeza y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro sonrojado junto con su respiración acelerada, esperando un movimiento.

Termino de sacar las bragas, admiro el lugar más privado de la mayor paso dos dedos de arriba a abajo y se deleitó ante el grito de gozo de Luka, acercó su boca al clítoris y lo succiono.

-¡Miku!- Se estremeció ante aquel grito, empezó a lamer toda la intimidad de la mayor, un dedo se coloco en la entrada y lo metió un poco.- Agh.- Aquel quejido hizo sacar el dedo, beso los muslos internos con delicadeza. Pensó que lo mejor era dejar ese lugar sin explorar hasta que Luka estuviera sobria y en todos sus sentidos.

Empezó con suaves y largas lamidas, para deleitarse con el sabor que le había sido negado por tantos días.

-M-Miku m-maas~- gimió Luka pidiendo que la súcubo le diera mas placer de lo que le daba. Placer... una sensación nueva para ella, sin embargo una de las mejores. Embriagante, electrizante, adictiva era como podía ser descrita.

Luka movía ligeramente sus caderas era involuntario, apretaba la mano de Miku y gemía con cada lamida.

Siempre se sintió atraída por el peligro, cosas malas por decirlo así y su demonia no era la excepción, tenía esa aura de peligro tan atrayente que la hizo delirar y caer ante los deseos mas carnales de su cuerpo.

-M-Miku ah~- Sentía que su vientre se contraía al igual que su intimidad, sentía que explotaría de placer en cualquier momento. La súcubo lamia con gula el liquido más puro de la pelirrosa.

-¡Ah~! ¡M-Miku~! ¡Ahh~~!- sintió como una explosión liberaba toda la tensión en una placentera ola de placer que recorrió su cuerpo.

Miku sonrió y termino de beber toda la esencia de Luka. Por fin tenía su estomago satisfecho, y de hace tiempo que no lo sentía así. Además que pudo llevar al cielo a la pelirrosa sin la necesidad de sus alas, cosa que quería hacer desde la primera vez que la vio.

Luka tenía los sentidos perdidos y se veía como una niñita que perdió a sus padres en el parque. Miku la beso de forma dulce, se puso a Luka encima de ella y la estrecho contra su pecho, la mayor se acurrucó y en cuestión de minutos, se quedó dormida.

-¿Que has hecho conmigo?- Preguntó en un murmuro la demonia, acarició el rostro y cabello de Luka por varios minutos hasta dormirse profundamente.

 **Estoy… VIVAAAAA MUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA :v**

 **Por fin regrese de ese largo tiempo en el que no estuve para traerles este querido lemon.**

 **No responderé los Reviews, pero después lo hare, para que asi tengan el capitulo antes c:**

 **Solo venia a eso y pos los leo luego :v**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Un adios

Era una mañana soleada, con la vecina de enfrente cantando canciones de Chayanne.

En un restaurante de comida rápida, unos gemelos rubios con caras de psicópatas y un Kaito con cara de estúpido comían su hamburguesa

Era de doble queso, y estaba muy rica.

-Dime Kaito...—Empezo Len, pero fue interrumpido por el nombrado.

-Me.— Kaito se empezó a reír, al igual que Rin.

-Grrr- gruño Len - ¿Has sentido algo raro de los nuevos amigos de tu prima?- pregunto sin rodeos el rubio.

—No nel, bueno son un poco raros...pero se les quiere.— Kaito mordió su hamburguesa con entusiasmo.—Esto está delicioso.-

-Mmmh- Rin se quedo pensativa -¿Podrias hablarnos sobre algunas de sus costumbres?-

-Oh si, salen mucho tiempo o incluso un día enteró, ¿me das la Ketchup?—Rin le dio un sobre con el contenido.— Gracias, mi prima y su novia se la pasan todo el día calentándose las he escuchado.—Len rodo los ojos, Rin le pellizco su brazo. —Aunque... Luka se comporta extraño, bueno aún más extraño que antes.-

La curiosidad empezó a carcomer a los gemelos, esa información podría ser valiosa.

-¿Mas extraña?— Pregunto Rin arrugando su nariz.

-Cuenta, vamos.—Len ánimo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm, no sabria decirte desde cuando es extraña, solo se que desde que la conozco, nunca ha sido muy normal- paro unos segundos para comer unas papitas y continuo —Siempre sobresalía en todo, desde niña tenía algo que llama la atención- Los rubios estaban impacientes pero Kaito habia parado para morder su hamburguesa. -Por alffo fue adoftada por sus padres- dijo Kaito mientras masticaba su comida.

-No hables con la boca llena.— Gruñó Rin.

-Uichh- Kaito trago y siguio -Sus notas perfectas... su belleza desde pequeña... y su amor por la noche- se quedo pensativo. -Para mi es perfecta tal y como es- dijo Kaito mientras sonreia.

Len se mordió el labio, miro a Rin asentir a su dirección.

Pocas veces vieron aquel ser, todos los cazadores siempre salían mal heridos. No habían encontrado a los demonios, pero si a una criatura digna. Una criatura de origen ancestral, corrompida y extraña. Dificil de encontrar y gracias a su origen, eran casi inmortales. Ellos nunca habian visto esa criatura, pero sabia de su existencia gracias a otros cazadores.

Rin sonrio ligeramente, atrapar a esa criatura los haría más respetados de lo que ya eran; no sería sencillo pero probablemente la mismísima chica no sepa, siguiendo la leyenda algunos seres no saben de sus poderes hasta que se corrompen por algún pecado.

-Gracias por los datos Kaito- comento Len mientras se paraba al mismo tiempo que su gemela.

-Agradeceria si podemos seguir en contacto Kaito-kun- agrego Rin.

-Me agradan, así que está bien.— Kaito sonrió con amabilidad.

*Nos teletransportamos tururururur*

Miku veía el rostro tranquilo de Luka al dormir, sonrió con ternura, y acarició el bello rostro con delicadeza.

—Pareces un ángel.—Murmuro. Luka se removió un poco pero siguió durmiendo. El ambiente era relajado. Miku abrazo el cuerpo de Luka, puso su cara en el cuello pálido y olió la deliciosa fragancia.

Este era un momento tan simple, pero la llenaba de felicidad. Pocas veces se podia sentir tranquila gracias a su naturaleza, asi que atesoraba cada segundo de este momento.

—Pareces acosadora cuando me hueles.— La voz ronca de Luka llegó a sus oídos sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago, Miku miro los preciosos ojos azules de Luka.

—Te encanto, lo sabes.—Susurro con una sonrisa.

Luka la empujo suavemente con cara juguetona de "No molestes" mientras la sabana que cubría la desnudez de Luka se deslizó dejando ver parte de sus senos, Miku se quedo mirando el escote y señaló la sabana. Luka se sonrojo como un tomate al recordar todos los sucesos de ayer, y se tapo su cuerpo.

-¿De que sientes verguenza, primor?- le ronroneo Miku mientras se acercaba a ella como un gato en acecho. La mayor apretó los labios, se le ocurrió una idea.

—M-Miku, siéntate tengo una idea.— Ordenó nerviosa, la demonia obedeció sin rechistar quería saber lo que Luka planeaba.

—Ahora cierra los ojos, pero no los abras hasta que te diga.— Miku asintió cerrando los ojos, Luka rápidamente fue a buscar unas bragas, encontró unas de color negro con encaje. Lentamente se sentó en el regazo de Miku, la menor llevo sus manos a las caderas de Luka. La menor había visto esto en un vídeo que le envió Lily cómo broma.

Empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos y besar lentamente a Miku, con suaves mordidas en su labio inferior;la súcubo jadeo entre sorprendida y excitada.

—Oh Luka.—Miku gruñó, y abrió los ojos cuando Luka dejo de besarla. Ahogó un gemido al ver que sólo unas estúpidas bragas la cubrían. Miro sus hipnóticos ojos azules, se veían tan oscuros... tan sumergidos en deseo...

Luka hacia movimientos de cintura y cadera lentamente. Ninguna dejaba de mirarse.

Ambas empezaron a jadear y besarse torpemente, Miku llevo una mano a al voluptuoso pecho de Luka, y empezó a masajear con cuidado pellizcando los rosados y sensibles pezones. Luka gimió contra la boca de Miku, le estaba encantando esto. Aquellos roces, miradas y besos, la empezaron a encender como nunca.

Luka se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Su ser racional habia desaparecido casi por completo. En ese momento solo sabia que existia ella, Miku y el placer que le estaba generando el tener un momento intimo con la sucubo... ella se estaba acostumbrando a su pervertida compañia, y no le desagradaba, si no, que hasta lo empezaba a desear.

Empezaron a tocarse de manera más íntima, ambas ya estaban desnudas. Sus besos ya eran desesperados Miku deslizó su mano por el sexo mojado de Luka haciéndola gemir, la menor también gimió al sentir los dedos de su chica tocar su intimidad.

El olor la estaba volviendo loca.

De solo un movimiento, Miku dejo acostada a Luka empiezo a dar lamidas desesperadas en el el centro de Luka, la cual no podia parar de dar gemidos fuertes y largos.

—M-Miku...quiero darte placer...— Entre gemidos desesperados Luka hablo, Miku abrió mucho los ojos, al ver esa mirada llena de lujuria no pudo negarse.

A movimientos torpes, la pelirrosa se puso encima se la sucubo, y empezo a lamer y mordisquear su cuello buscando algun punto de placer en esta.

Pero mientras ellas estaban ensimismadas en su mundo, Mikuo entro alarmado a la pieza.

-ALERTA HERMANITA, LOS CAZADORES ESTAN CER... -Los gemelos se quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras los niveles de lujuria del ambiente disminuia la timidez de Luka volvia a tomar control de su cuerpo.

-DOMINADAAA~- y empezo a correr siendo perseguido por una sucubo semi desnuda

—¡Miku ven, ahora!—Luka grito con vergüenza, la nombrada llegó en menos de cinco segundos.

—¿Si?— Miku cerro la puerta con seguro, murmuró varias groserías antes de sentir los labios de Luka devorando los suyos.

—Es-Espero que sea suficiente.— Luka mordió su labio inferior con timidez, Miku sonrió.

—Mejor vamos a vestirnos y bajar a ver qué quiere mi hermano.— La menor beso la sonrojada mejilla de Luka antes de empezar a vestirse.

Cuando nuestras protagonistas bajaron, Mikuo y Gumi ya estaban esperandolos en la sala de estar. Ambos parecian estar bastante nerviosos.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— Cuestionó Luka con una mueca de angustia.

—Dejemos los rodeos, esos cazadores nos buscan solo a nosotros por cosas personales, tenemos que irnos.— Hablo con firmeza Gumi, Miku sintió un dolor en su pecho, ¿tenia que dejar algo que amaba por unos imbéciles?, Luka se sentía igual apretó muy fuerte sus manos.

-¿Y como podre escapar? Recuerden que mis alas estan rotas...- comentaba Miku mientras sacaba sus alas y mostraba los agujeros que no habian desaparecido ni achicado ni un centimentro.

-Creemos que ya encontramos una solucion- dijo Mikuo serio.

-Como demonios, los seres humanos forman parte de nuestra energia vital. Por eso creemos que la forma de curar esa herida rapidamente, es usando sangre de virgen- Gumi mientras decia esto, miro a Luka.

Luka apretó los labios, sabía que Miku dijo lo de sus alas en un intento por quedarse.

—¿E-Ellos de verdad les podrían hacer daño?— Luka solo quería que estuvieran bien.

—Deben estar equipados hasta los dientes, no hemos estado activos y sabemos que en cierto tiempo pueden conseguir armas peligrosas.— Mikuo hablaba muy serio.

—Ayudare.— Susurró Luka de forma lúgubre. -Puedo ayudar siendo su escudo si ocupan balas de luz, a mi no me pueden hacer daño, pero a ustedes... creo que un disparo certero los podria matar- recordo Luka la noche en que conocio a Miku.

—No te podemos poner en riesgo, como dije, hay armas peores que esa y ya te pueden hacer daño.— Gumi suspiró, no quería irse, pero la necesidad era más grande.

-Asi que Luka, ¿Podrias curar a mi hermanita por favor?- pregunto Mikuo con lastima en su voz. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar esta casa. Era la primera vez que se sentia comodo en un lugar.

Miku no había comentado nada, quería estar a solas con Luka.

—Solas.— Gruñó Miku, los otros dos asintieron y salieron de la casa avisando que estarían en algún lugar seguro.

-No quiero irme de aqui Luka- dijo Miku con un puchero mientras la abrazaba. Luka no dijo nada, pero tambien se sentia triste de que se fueran.

—Volveré.— Miku hablo con firmeza, Luka la miro sorprendida. —Cuando se calme esto, estaré contigo.— Se dieron un beso lento, con mucho amor. Cuando termino, Luka se sento en el sofa.

-Ven Miku, acuestate de espalda y adentra tus alas para que pueda curar mas facil la herida en la espalda- Miku dudosa hizo lo que le pidio. Luka por su parte con un alfiler que habia por ahi, pincho su dedo, levanto la polera de la sucubo, y lentamente empezo a repartir la sangre por toda la herida de Miku.

La demonio apretó la mandíbula, dolía demasiado, jadeo del puro dolor y alivio.

Sentía la sangre caliente curar sus heridas con mucho dolor, pero la estaban curando.

Una vez terminada la curacion, Luka con su mano buena, empezo a acariciar la cabeza de Miku

-Buena chica, te mereces una galletita.— Comento burlona Luka, el gruñido de Miku la hizo reír.

-Tu risa es hermosa, todo de ti es perfecto.— Miku murmuraba. Luka se acosto y dejo que la demonio se acomodara usando sus senos de almohada.

-¿Por que las cosas tienen que ser asi? Esta es la primera vez que desearia ser humana... - comento Miku.

-Al menos puedes hacer cosas interesantes.— Luka acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura.

-Mmmh... Cuando todo esto se acabe, te voy a llevar a volar conmigo de noche-le dijo con una sonrisa Miku.

-¿En serio?- Luka tenia una carita que parecia estar brillando, a la cual la sucubo cayo rendida.

-Te lo prometo- Luka la empezo a besar tiernamente mientras la acariciaba en la cabeza y en su espalda.

Golpearon la puerta, ambas chicas se pusieron alerta.

-¿Ya?- Gumi asomó, Miku suspiro y Luka mantuvo la mirada gacha. Entró Mikuo y todos se abrazaron.

-¿Y el Pitufo mal hecho?— Pregunto Miku al darse cuenta que desde la mañana no estaba el Pitufo.

-No se, seguro haciendo tonterías o esta con Meiko.— Respondió Luka sin darle mucha importancia.

-Gracias por darnos hospedaje, no sé cómo pero haremos algún aviso de que estamos bien.—Dijo Mikuo mientras abrazaba a Luka.

-Fuiste una casi hermana para nosotros, digo casi porque para Mik...— Gumi no pudo completar la frase por un pellizco en su costado izquierdo, simplemente abrazo a Luka con una mueca de dolor y dejando casi morada a la chica alta.

Despues de ese abrazo, Miku y Luka se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Era como si ambas hablaran sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

Miku se acerco y la abrazo. Tantas cosas que queria decirle, pero sus palabras no salian.

 _"Te extrañare mucho, Miku"_ logro escuchar la nombrada en su mente. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, pero fue limpiada por Luka.

-Vete antes de que lloré, idiota.—Luka limpio una lágrima rebelde que bajaba por su mejilla, Miku río y se besaron con pasión.

-Volveré, es una promesa.—Miku susurró mirandola a los ojos, Luka asintió con pesadumbre.

Lo último que vió fue la silueta de Miku antes de echarse a llorar.

* * *

 **Pony: Bueno espero que sigan con el fic en guardados :v vvvv**

 **Tuvimos problemas de comunicación (?**

 **Cambie mi número, por lo tanto cambie la cuenta, fue un show y me morí :v**

 **Drakita: Y a mi, mi inspiracion se fue a comprar cigarros y no regreso, hasta que se aburrio de pasear por el mundo.**

 **Pony: Como soy harmonizer pasaron muchos dramas y me deprimi v:**

 **ESCUCHEN STRANGERS, CRYING IN THE CLUB Y I HAVE A QUESTIONS**

 **Drakita: No la escuchen**

 **Pony: Son chidas ESCUCHALAS :V**

 **Drakita: QUE NO MIERDA :V**

 **Pony: Son hermosas las canciones :'3 Neta, escuchalas**

 **Drakita: Ahora volvimos con este corto capitulo, pero, estoy segura que vamos a escribir mas rapido ahora... cierto pony? ¬¬**

 **Pony: Si..aja :v**

 **Drakita: Y eso por ahora. Quisimos entregarles el capitulo lo antes posible para que pudieran seguir a esta historia.**

 **Pony: Zykzy. Así que...avisen que siguen el fic(? Osea reviews (?**

 **Drakita: Reportense para darme la energia para hacer trabajar a Pony :v**

 **Pony: Me gusta leer sus opiniones xd**

 **Drakita: A mi tambien :B**

 **Y eso por ahora, bye c:**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

Luka no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando. Nunca antes se habia sentido asi. Un tembloroso suspiro salió de sus labios, antes de poder levantarse sintió que la cargaban.

-Ya se todo, Mikuo me dijo antes.- Kaito la llevo a su habitación. -Despues hablamos.-

La cama se sentia vacia y fria, sin la estufa que era Miku.

Toda la noche la paso en vela, pensando en todo lo que habia pasado desde que recibio a los demonios.

Su vida habia cambiado para bien, y no sentia que se podria volver acostumbrar a la soledad. Miro el cielo, estaba totalmente oscuro y sin estrellas hizo un pequeño puchero, hace mucho no observaba las estrellas en su ventana.

-Estúpidos contaminantes.- Gruño. Penso en que seria genial irse a vivir al campo, alejada de todo. Podria invitar a Miku a quedarse con ella, ya que ahi, nadie sabria que estaria alla y no la cazarian.

Se durmió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, abrazo una almohada con el olor de Miku.

Al siguiente dia, no tenia ganas de levantarse, comer, bañarse, ir a la universidad, respirar, vivir... pero hay algunas cosas que debe seguir haciendo para ver a la sucubo de nuevo. Luka se rió de su situación porque se sentía que todo esto era muy irónico porque siempre dijo que no lloraría por algo así.

-Oye, ¿Sabes quienes son esos cazadores?- La pregunta de Kaito llegó a sus oídos.

-Buenos días.- Luka sonrió sarcástica. -Te sorprenderia saber quiénes son.-

-Lo Kagamine.- Luka abrió la boca varias veces, Kaito la miró burlón.

-Mikuo y Gumi me contaron todo...- Kaito tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar. -Sinceramente debieron decirme antes, estoy un poco en shock aún.- Luka se sentó sin muchos ánimos y asintió.

-Tambien me sentí así, todo lo que creías falso es real, no se puede digerir de un día para otro.-

-Ay no... -Kaito empaledicio al recordar algo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto preocupada Luka. Era dificil que Kaito se asustara por algo.

-Me acorde que los Kagamines van a venir mañana...-

-No se de que te preocupas; ya se fueron- respondio Luka deprimida.

-Pero podrían hacernos algo, dijo Gumi que tienen tecnología muy avanzada.- Kaito seguía preocupado, Luka rodo los ojos.

-Somos humanos, debe haber una ley entre ellos que diga que no maten humanos.-

-Solo supones... al menos no creo que me hagan daño- dijo Kaito intentando de consolarse.

-A excepcion que nos torturen para saber a donde fueron...-

—Deja de ser pesimista, animal.- Luka le pego a Kaito en el brazo.

-Y como quieres que este puto- Luka abrazo a Kaito

-Les daré veneno para tomar o algo.- Murmuró Luka.

-Seras tachada de asesina y te meteran a la carcel- respondio el peliazul acariciandole el pelo.

-Miku me saca.- Luka dijo despreocupada.

-Y otros cazadores van a querer ir detras de ella y de ti a vengarse...-

-No destruyas mis ilusiones, ¿ok?- Luka fue a servirse café y unas tostadas.

-Es para evitar gemelicidio- Comento Kaito sirviendose desayuno.

-Eso no existe.- Luka comía su tostada.

-Al igual que un futuro tranquilo con tu amada si es que matas a los gemelos- Kaito juro a ver visto las puertas al infierno en la mirada que le dio Luka.

-Es broma jeje.- Kaito tragó saliva pesadamente.

-Mas te vale...- Luka siguio comiendo tranquilamente hasta que termino.

Recogio los platos, los dejo en el lava vajillas,y fue a su habitación para revisar el horario de la universidad. Hoy le tocaba casi todo el día, suspiro pesadamente.

Al menos vería a sus amigas y les hablaría de todo.

¿Deberia omitir el hecho de que Miku, Gumi y Mikuo eran demonios al contar su historia? Pero despues penso que tarde o temprano lo iba a tener que decir, asi que no valia la pena omitir ese detalle.

Preparo su mochila con los cuadernos necesarios y salio de la casa sin despedirse de Kaito. Estaba muy sumida en sus propias cavilaciones como para acordarse de algo tan simple como un adios.

Al llegar al edificio sintió una mirada intensa. Volteo con su típica cara de culo, así nadie se le acerca; vaya no sorpresa, era Leon.

Sabía que era el único lo suficientemente valiente para mirarla más de diez segundos.

-Asi que ¿hoy no te sigue esa niñata rara?- pregunto el chico sin recibir respuesta alguna. -Oye- le tomo del hombro -¿Sabes que es grosero ignorar a las personas?- Luka le agarro la mano sin voltear, lo jalo con fuerza por encima de su hombro, y lo dejo sentado en el piso.

-Entiende que jamás te haré caso y esa niñata como tú dices es MI novia.- Sintio las miradas de todos, gruñó y se dirigió a los mirones. - Señoritas, este tipejo es un idiota ni le hagan caso será un favor para su vida.-

Se alejó de ahí con la mirada furiosa de Leon sobre ella. Sabía que no sería la última vez el la enfrentaría.

Camino a paso rapido sin detenerse hasta llegar a su sala y sentarse. Su humor solo habia empeorado gracias a Leon. Sus amigas todavia no habian llegado, asi que estaba ordenando mentalmente el como poder contar la historia sin parecer alguien sacada de un manicomio. Obviamente se los diría en un lugar tranquilo donde nadie las interrumpa, sobre todo donde Leon no las encontré porque sabía que podría hacer algo estúpido con tal de saber si lo que decía es verdad.

-¿Que sucede Toeto? ¿Por que tienes esa cara?- la voz de su amiga Meiko la saco de sus pensamientos

-Lo que me tiene asi, tiene nombre y apellido, aparte de encontrarme Leon antes de entrar al salón.- Luka gruñó, Meiko hizo una mueca. Jamás la había visto tan afectada por alguien.

-¿Que le paso?- pregunto susurrando Lily, que recien habia llegado, a Meiko.

-Nuestra Toeto esta sufriendo de amor- le respondio esta de la misma forma.

-¿Saben que igual las escucho?- dijo molesta Luka mientras bufaba

-Ya ya, al rato hablamos.- Lily se sentó extrañada al no ver a SeeU , desde hace un par de días no sabía nada de ella. El maestro entró con su típica cara de que odia su vida y empezó con la tortura.

Toda la clase Luka estuvo con un aura entre triste y no se me acerquen ni molesten. Lily y Meiko solo la veian preocupada.

Lily gruñó al revisar su almuerzo. No podía dejar de pensar en Gumi tanto que su almuerzo era un platillo con zanahorias.

Luka lo noto y se sintió un poco mal. Tenía que decirle que Gumi no estaba, pero se consolaba al saber que quizá vuelvan.

Por lo visto, no era la unica que iba a sufrir con la ida de esos tres demonios. Hablando de demonios ¿Por que eran tan mal retratados por la iglesia? No eran tan malos... aunque podria ser porque ellos no se alimentan de las almas humanas y todo eso... pensar en los demonios y su naturaleza, era de cierta forma absurdo a esta altura. Quizá tengan ciertas conductas que inducian a pecados, como Miku que podía hacer a la persona más pura la más morbosa, y por eso eran mal retratados. Todo la llevaba a Miku y eso le enojaba.

¿Como esa sucubo hormonal, destructiva, infantil, seductora, hermosa y tierna pudo llegarle tan profundo a su corazon que no la podia sacar de sus pensamientos?

-Se te cae un poco la baba, ¿En qué piensas?- Meiko sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Ah? ¿Que? ¿Ah? ¿Ya terminaron las clases?- pregunto Luka despues de despertar de sus pensamientos.

-Falta una hora.-Susurro Meiko.

-Que mierda.- Murmuro Luka cruzando sus brazos. -Jure que recien habian empezado... mejor para mi- encogio sus hombros, e intento de concentrarse en la clase esa ultima hora, pero la imagen de una sucubo llegaba a cada rato, y sin darse cuenta el almuerzo habia llegado.

Luka comió sin muchos ánimos, sin embargo el atún en su almuerzo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Viste ese meme donde la tipa dice que ya superó a su ex, y su amiga le pregunta que si quiere agua, pero la otra llora diciendo que el tomaba agua?- Lily hablaba entre risitas, Luka la miro mal. -Es que así te ves.- Soltó una corta carcajada.

Luka solo bufo. Ni ganas tenia de pegarle a Lily, lo cual hizo que ella y Meiko se alarmaran inmediatamente.

-¿¡Que te paso!? ¡Ni si quiera cuando estas pensativa dejas pasar una oportunidad asi para golpear a Lily!- Meiko tomo a Luka por los hombros y la quedo mirando frente a frente esperando respuesta.

-Pudranse, ¿y SeeU?- Se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés en ellas.

-Ni la mas puta idea... ¡Oye! ¡No cambies el tema!- las chicas se empezaban a desesperar, asi que se acercaron a ella hasta que la acorralaron.

-Al rato hablamos, no es lugar ni momento.- Luka respiraba un poco intranquila. -Es muy delicado el tema, solo espero que no me vayan a dejar.-

Las chicas solo se vieron entre ellas preocupadas. Luka nunca les habia dicho algo como un tema dedicado, asi que solo tenian que esperar que las clases terminaran para ir a su casa, y poder escucharla.

-No en mi casa, las paredes oyen.- Luka no confiaba mucho en la seguridad de su hogar, los Kagamine podrían estar ahí.

-Entonces supongo que iremos a mi departamento, que queda mas cercano- dijo Lily. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de algo. Ellas no habian dicho nada sobre ir a la casa de Luka, pero ella lo supo, como si hubiese leido sus mentes.

-No l...-Luka se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, se calló de golpe, ¿Había leído sus mentes?

-¿No qué?- Cuestionó Lily.

-No Leon, es que está por ahí, podría venir y que flojera tratar con el.- Señaló discretamente al chico.

-Ah...- un silencio incomodo quedo entre las tres chicas. Luka se sentia muy extrañada, ya que nunca antes le habia pasado esto, o si le pasaba, era algo inconciente, como saber que iba a tirar la otra persona en el piedra papel o tijera.

-Hola señoritas, Hola amor.- El saludo nada agradable y lleno de sarcasmo de Leon la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Amor?, Sólo mi novia tiene el derecho de ese apodo.- Luka estaba a punto de ir y romperle el hocico, hasta que otra vez dijo algo inconscientemente de Miku y se quedó en su lugar en una pose amenazante.

-Pero gatita, solo un hombre puede llenar el hueco que hay en ti- Leon sabia lo que decia y que no se debia acercar mientras Luka estuviera en su modo de ataque.

Luka está roja de la ira últimamente estaba con mucha irritación, aparte de estar en sus días, quizá era por no tener esas atenciones de Miku.

-Si no quieres volver al hospital, lárgate.-Lily advirtió.

-Estaría gracioso, déjalo.- La voz animada de Meiko hizo que Luka sonriera un poco.

Leon quiso probar su suerte un poco mas y se acerco -¿Estas roja de la verguenza cariño?- le acaricio la mejilla con su mano. Lily y Meiko solo caminaron hacia atras, ya que sabian que iba a arder troya en ese momento.

-Lárgate...- Luka respiró hondo, la última vez la suspendieron durante dos semanas y el chico apenas salía del hospital.

-Nu- Leon tenia muchas agallas para soportar la mirada y el aura que despedia Luka. Sabia que por dentro el se estaba meando de miedo, pero le gustaba de cierta forma molestarla.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- Luka lo empujo de golpe. Un profesor pasaba por ahí, Luka aprovecho y empezó a "llorar" gruesas lágrimas. Leon no sabía que hacer y maldijo al ver al docente.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- El hombre llegó molesto, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar.

-E-El me está acosando otra vez, ¿ve eso?, Me toco la mejilla y eso le excitó.- El profesor vio la entrepierna del chico, efectivamente había una erección. -Por eso lo golpeé, defensa personal y ahora vuelve a molestarme.- Luka sollozaba mientras que Lily y Meiko iban a "consolarla".

-Con el rector. A-H-O-R-A- el profesor se llevo a Leon, y cuando salieron del alcance de la vista de las chicas, estas fueron a su clase ultima clase del dia.

Lily y Meiko soltaban risitas, estaban rojas de tanto aguantarse la risa, Luka merecía un Oscar por semejante actuación.

-Eliminaste a un parásito de tu vida.- Lily palmeó su hombro.

-Pero lávate con cloro.- Comento la castaña.

-No pienso que eso me haga efecto. Creo que seria mejor acido sulfurico- Luka se rio. La clase, paso rapidamente, y con ello, llego el momento de decirle a las chicas que sucede.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Lily, les sorprendio encontrar a la gatita durmiendo en el suelo, ya que ella no habia ido a clases.

-¡Aquí estás, imbécil!- Exclamo Meiko con entusiasmo. Luka olió algo inusual al entrar.

-¿Ah? ¿Me estaban buscando?- pregunto SeeU mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-Pues, obvio, si no te veia hace dias- respondio Lily.

-Solo fueron dos...- SeeU se encogió de hombros. -Fui con mi familia, quería verlos.-

De repente SeeU se puso un poco ruborizada, eso alertó a las demás.

-No me la creo mucho...- dijo Meiko mientras la miraba sospechosamente, pero termino encogiendose de hombros -En estos momentos tu no eres a la que debemos escuchar- Meiko y Lily quedaron mirando a Luka.

-No seas idiota.- ella gruño ante las miradas.

-Si fui con mi familia, pero...bueno luego les cuento.- SeeU paro al ver el semblante de Luka.

-Quiero que se relajen y me dejen hablar, no me interrumpan por favor.-Aviso Luka sentándose en el sofá. -Cara a cara- SeeU ya estaba acercandose para sentarse a su lado.

-Miku, Gumi y Mikuo, no eran lo que aparentaban ser- las tres chicas se sentaron y miraban atenta a Luka para que esta siguiera. Luka empezó a contar todo, con pausas, de forma lenta y tranquila, quería que lo tomaran de la mejor manera posible.

En las dos horas que se tardó, omitiendo ciertos íntimos detalles, solo se veían gestos de sorpresa, incredulidad entre otros.

Las tres chicas tenían gestos pensativos, ahora muchas cosas tenían lógica. Ninguna sabía que decir tampoco es como si quisieran hablar en este preciso momento, pero la preocupación en el rostro de Luka las hizo reaccionar.

-Te creo, te conozco desde hace mucho y para que expliques un tema con tanta profundidad es...sorprendente.- La primera en hablar fue SeeU. -Te apoyaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance.-

-Yo también, es un tema delicado donde nadie debe decir o cometer una estupidez.- Lily tenía un rostro un poco serio.

-Hmmm...- Meiko buscaba palabras, seguía un poco pensativa.-Debiste decirnos, sé que somos unas idiotas pero no tanto.- Meiko se levantó y le dio un abrazo pese a las quejas de Luka, las demás se unieron dejándola casi azul.

-Nhhh no p-p-pueh do res...pi...rar- Luka se agitaba en ese abrazo. Incontrolables lagrimas empezaban a caer por su cara. Todo el apoyo de sus amigas y su fuerza, ademas de el amor que sentian por ella habian tocado su corazon, haciendo que todos los sentimientos reprimidos que todavia tenia, empezaran a salir en forma de llanto.

-Las quiero...- Luka las abrazaba cómo podía. -A veces lejos, pero...bueno se entiende que las quiero.-

Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que Luka se calmó y SeeU también porque empezó a llorar.

-¿Quieren pizza?- Lily se sentó en el suelo.

-¡Yo quiero pastel!- Grito SeeU eufórica.

De cierta forma, Luka se sentia mas liberada, al saber que todas las personas que le importaba, estaban apoyandola en ese momento, y sonrio.

* * *

 **Pony: Antes de que me desconecte del mundo :v**

 **Drakita: Y volvamos a hacer nada :v**

 ***Ritsuki Kurusawi***

 **Pony: Hey! Si lo íbamos a seguir pero ocurrieron cosas y pues no podíamos conectarnos :'v, gracias por seguir esta pendejada(? :Corazongei:**

 **Drakita: ¡We will not dieeeeee! Yet :v La primera en reportarse, que linda c: Gracias por ser paciente con nosotras :'v necesitamos de su fuerza para que nos llegue inspiraciooon~ Gracias por seguirnos *corazon***

 ***daniela70306***

 **Pony: Jamás sabrás cómo terminará MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ahr no :v**

 **Drakita: Lo sabras... cuando llegue el final :vvv**

 ***Shinobukun***

 **Pony: #LaurenSad**

 **Todos se derrumbó dentro de mi dentro de mi todo siempre es sad :'v**

 **Drakita: Volvera.. siempre lo hace**

 ***Doctora Picardía***

 **Pony: Eres una doctora pícara :v xdxdxd, salu2 también pa ti :v**

 **Drakita: Picardia-chaaan~ Qlo nena :v**

 ***Haru Kuga***

 **Pony: Cuando leí tu nombre pese que era Haru Kaga pero no :v**

 **SON BELLAS ESAS CANCIONES WE, ya te amo 3**

 **Drakita: No te preocupes, ahora estamos trabajando mas rapido... se supone... *mira a Pony***

 ***Jakye Mnjz***

 **Pony: Tú me encantas :V**

 **Los Pacman son shidos**

 **Gracias por leer this xD**

 **Drakital Y seguiran habiendo actualizaciones *toma el latigo mientras mira a Pony***

 ***Naeomy Megurine***

 **Pony: Baia baia,otzea, solo sigue leyendo y caiate :v**

 **Esa súcubo jamás será tuia MUAJAJA**

 **Drakita: Shhhh no revelaremos que es, hasta que tenga que ser revelada :v**

 **Drakita: Y eso es todo c:. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y nos leemos luego~ (Vamos rapido antes de que se termine la oferta de BonoBon de nueces) No olviden los reviews, que es lo que nos da la inspiracion para poder seguir escribiendo y no dejar botado el fic :v**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

-¿Que era eso que nos tenías que decir, SeeU?- Luka la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ah... eh- la gatita se puso roja de nuevo. -Tengo que ir al baño- dijo con una sonrisa incomoda, pero fue agarrada del cuello de su camisa por la barbie.

-Nope, ahora nos dices, ya lloramos como perras locas, es hora de algo divertido.— Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa un poco diabólica.

-Ah etto...- SeeU empezó a jugar con las manos.

-¡No le robes el papel a nuestra Toeto y dinos ya!- Lily empezaba a desesperarse, Luka solo la miro feo.

-Bueno, bueno, todo empezó un día lluvioso, mi madre gritaba de dolor queriendo expulsarme de su cuerpo- empezó SeeU, cuando le pegan un zape.

-¡No tan atrás idiota!- le pego Luka.

-Tsk bueno, visite a mis queridos padres, porque ya era tiempo la verdad y había un delicioso pastel de chocolate...- SeeU se sentó estilo indio en el piso. -El caso es que, estaba de regreso cuando veo a esa enana.

-¿Que enana?- pregunto Lily.

-Una rubia, pequeña, cuerpo de loli, que usaba un listón que parecían orejas de conejo- la describió, levantando sospechas de Luka -La cuestión es que estaba usando una ballesta para dispararle a algunas dianas en un árbol, y como yo soy yo, me preguntaba que estaba haciendo... Pero era obvio lo que hacía, ¡cazaría indefensos animalitos!, me baje y le di un golpe.- SeeU asintió como si fuera la obra más buena del año. -Pero después me miró mal y dijo que el traje era para el cumpleaños de su primito que vio una película de animalitos que los querían cazar y ella sería la mala.- Termino de relatar SeeU con una sonrisa infantil.

-¿Por que cazaría animales?- Pregunto Luka frunciendo los labios.

-Tenia ropa de cazador.- La simple respuesta de SeeU hizo que Luka tragara saliva.

-¿Y por que te sonrojabas tanto recien?- pregunto Meiko, a lo que SeeU bajo la mirada.

-Ah... nada- la gatita ya no sabia que hacer para evitar seguir hablando del tema.

-Vamos, queremos saber para romperle la cara si te hizo algo.- Dijo Lily chocando su puño con la palma.

-Es que me pareció linda, pero se fue con su hermana bueno creo que era hombre.- Murmuro SeeU sonrojada.

-¿Y no la volviste a ver, mas?- pregunto Luka.

-La vi algunas veces mas en el pueblo con su transhermana, y me saludaba de lejos- termino de contar todo SeeU.

-Así que tienes novia.— Comento pensativa Meiko.- Nos la presentas.

-No es mi novia, estúpida.- Gruño SeeU.

Luka no había dicho nada, tenía la corazonada de que esa rubia era la cazadora, maldijo mentalmente su suerte, y pensó en que tan jodida estaba la situación.

Mañana iban a ir los Kagamine a su casa, y no se sentía preparada para eso. Probablemente los mataría, bueno no, no estaba tan loca.

-¿Porqué tan pensativa?- Lily golpeó su hombro.

-Por Miku- mintió, aunque no era tan mentira de cierta forma. Tenia que buscar una forma de deshacerse de esos gemelos, si es que quería volver a ver a la sucubo, pero no se le ocurría una forma.

-Pobre la nene.- SeeU le empezó a apretar las mejillas.

-Al menos yo no golpeé a alguien que iba a un show infantil y después me enamore.- Gruñía Luka también apretaba las mejillas de SeeU.

-¡No me enamoré, pendeja!- SeeU apretó más fuerte.

-Aaauuu ¡detente!- la rubia la soltó instantáneamente, y se extraño de haber seguido la orden tan fácilmente. Luka solo sobaba las mejillas mientras observaba la cara de extrañeza de la gata. -¿Que sucede?-

-Nada, nada- respondió con una sonrisa falsa. SeeU se puso muy nerviosa, ¿Porque obedeció a Luka?

-Toeto, no te quiero imaginar en la cama si no aguantas unos pellizcos insignificantes, ¿Como aguantaras los roles?- Meiko medito con la mano en su barbilla, y sintió como un aura amenazante estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Ultimas palabras?- un susurro proveniente del mismísimo infiero la hizo tragar pesadamente.

-¡Hoy no moriré!- Grito Meiko mientras sacaba una lata del atún favorito de Luka, ella siempre estaba preparada.

-Oh, bueno después te mato.- Luka con una sonrisa infantil agarró el atún.

-Ya estaba por llamar a una ambulancia.- Dijo Lily con su celular en mano, SeeU negó con la cabeza.

-Mmm...- Lily estaba pensando ¡era un milagro!- ¿Y si le tendemos una trampa a los pendejos?-

-No. No quiero que estén en peligro- respondió Luka de inmediato.

-Pero tu ya estás en peligro, querida amiga.- Enseguida respondió Meiko con sarcasmo.

-Cierto...- Luka suspiro. -Bien, ¿Como lo haremos? ¿Para que lo haríamos?- pregunto Luka.

-¿No tienes curiosidad, porque persiguen a esos tres?- pregunto Meiko en respuesta.

-Buen punto- La pelirosa suspiro, tenía mucha curiosidad, incluso se enojó un poco cuando cruzó el pequeño pensamiento de que Miku enamoro a cazadoras y ahora pagan por su cabeza. Conociéndola... puede ser una razón por la cual es perseguida.

-Hagamoslo- dijo con determinación. Mañana iba a ser un día divertido.

Al día siguiente Luka se levantó con los ánimos renovados y sin peso en sus hombros.

-Bien, hora de arreglar.- Se dijo con determinación, se puso unos shorts azules, una blusa blanca sin mangas y se hizo una coleta alta, la casa ya estaba muy sucia. Kaito también la ayudo a limpiar la casa antes de que llegaran los Kagamines.

La trampa era simple. Habían diversas cámaras pequeñísimas y micrófonos en diversos puntos de la casa, para grabar cualquier cosa que hicieran los gemelos. Así podrían obtener información de estos cuando estuvieran "solos".

Luka se daba un relajante baño, pensaba en Miku, se preguntaba si había dormido bien, si le estaban enseñando a comer cosas normales porque la mataría lentamente si sabe que estuvo con otra mujer.

-¿Que diablos? Estoy celosa, que asco el amor.- Un rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Luka. Algo le decía que ella estaba bien, lo presentía, pero, ¿Cuanto tiempo tendrá que esperar para verla? La espera la estaba carcomiendo.

Luka se puso unos sweet pants negros, una blusa blanca de botones y unos tenis, por si tenia que correr de los cazadores.

Salió totalmente fresca y vio que Kaito terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

-¿Pediste la comida?, Porque no prepare nada.- Comento Luka poniéndose sus lentes y agarrando un libro.

-No es una cena formal, pedí alitas.- Dijo Kaito jugando en su celular. Luka solo se sumergió en su lectura. Se trataba de una novela de fantástica, que de un momento a otro se volvió erótica. Un gran sonrojo se apodero de su cara, mientras cerraba estruendosamente el libro. Prefería seguir leyéndolo después...

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto Kaito alarmado, Luka suspiro.

-Solo cerré el libro.- Dijo Luka de espaldas, guardaba el libro con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ah dale- un suave golpeteo a la puerta llego a sus oidos. Por lo visto, los gemelos habian llegado.

-¡Voy!- Grito Kaito, abrió y...era la comida.

-Que llegaron rapidas las alitas, ¿Vinieron "volando"?- bromeaba Kaito con el joven cara de amargado, que venia disfrazado de gallina, por politicas de su trabajo.

-Las gallinas no vuelan.- Contesto serio el repartidor.

-Perdón...- Murmuro Kaito mientras pagaba. Después entro deprimido por el fallo de la broma, así que Luka no pudo evitar reírse de el.

-¿Que paso Kai-kun? Parece que tu broma fue "desplumada" antes de poder volar-

-Por eso reprobé biología.- Suspiro Kaito.

-Eso lo sabe cualquiera.- Luka negó varias veces con la cabeza. Sintieron de nuevo el golpeteo de la puerta.

-Luka, no los aplastes con tus ubres.-Kaito corrió a la puerta, sentía muy tenso el ambiente.

-Y tu no reveles mas informacion de lo que deberias.- respondio Luka con el seño fruncido, mientras empezaba a arreglar la mesa para cenar. Kaito medio gruñó, debía ponerse cinta en el hocico, a veces.-Hola Kai.- Dijo Rin en forma de saludo abrazándolo un poco.

-Hey.- Murmuró Len con un asentimiento. A Luka se le congelo la sangre del susto al escuchar de nuevo esas voces. Ya la habia escuchado esa vez en el bar aunque estuviera borracha igual recordaba. Y ahí ella estaba, frente a frente con la causa del porque Miku no estaba con ella.

-Hola~ Creo que no nos hemos conocidos antes.- dijo animadamente Luka como si no estuviera asustada. -Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, un placer- termino ofreciéndole la mano derecha en forma de saludo a los gemelos que la miraron aturdidos por unos milisegundos antes de Rin le diera su mano. La rubia hizo una pequeña mueca al ver los enormes senos de la mayor, Len la analizo, se sentía muy intimidado con su presencia y eso solo ocurría con demonios.

-Kagamine Rin- respondio la rubia mientras tambien respondia el saludo de la mano.

-Kagamine Len- el chico prefirio no saludarla. Sentia muchas malas vibras alrededor de la pelirrosa.

 _"Mueran, mueran, mueran, mueran, mueran..."_ repetía mentalmente como un mantra Luka, mientras ocultaba sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy bonita para poner esa sonrisa falsa.- Comento Rin en un susurro, Kaito y Len fueron directamente al comedor. Luka apretó la mandíbula.

-Mmm~ Viste fácilmente a través de una sonrisa falsa...- el ambiente cambio dramáticamente en cuanto Luka dejo la sonrisa falsa y la miro fijamente con una sonrisa coqueta. -Y tu eres muy joven y una carita tierna como para tener un cuerpo tan tonificado...- La miro de abajo hacia arriba, viendo los frutos del entrenamiento de cazadora de Rin, mientras que esta solo se sentía ante un depredador, y ella era la presa.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, y para espantarla mas, Luka se relamió los labios y los mordió sensualmente, recibiendo un sonrojo furioso por parte de la pequeña.

-No te quedes congelada, hay que ir a cenar.- comento juguetona Luka mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia el comedor. Sus pensamientos al hacer todo eso habían sido como suprimidos y ahora toda su timidez había salido a flote... pero sentía que iba a ser entretenido molestar a la Rin de esa forma. Volvió a tomar una faceta mas calmada y entro al comedor.

Rin por alguna razón no podía apartar su vista del cuerpo de Luka, ¿Que le pasaba? ¡Ella no haría eso en una misión! Len noto el comportamiento raro de su hermana al entrar, mientras que Kaito solo servía la comida.

El rubio estaba asustado ¿¡Que le había podido hacer esa cosa en unos segundos que cambio su forma de ser tan rápido!?

Kaito conocía a su prima, ese duelo de miradas con Rin no eran de atracción, que pensó al ver como Luka entraba con una apenas perceptible sonrisa, era de reto en ambas.

-¿Me prestas el baño?- Len miro con ojos de gatito mojado a Kaito, el nombrado quería hacer un "Awww" pero se contuvo.

-Claro, ven.- Kaito miro a su prima, no quería que hiciera algo estúpido mientras no estaba.

Luka, para la mala suerte de Rin, estaba sentada al lado de ella.

La rubia solo intentaba de concentrarse en comer alitas y no sentir esa mirada penetrante proveniente de su lado izquierdo.

-Rin-chan.- ronroneo Luka. -Tienes mayo en tu cara- sin previo aviso, la mayor se acerco, y lamió el condimento de la comisura de los labios de la rubia.

La nombrada solo atino a quedarse quietecita y observar la mirada sensual que le daba la pelirrosa a su lado. ¿Como es que no podía hacer nada en contra de ella? Sabia que Luka había estado en contacto con los demonios sexuales, y que estos le pudieron haber usado de su magia en ella, pero no sentía que la pelirrosa estuviera siendo manipulada por magia, si fuera asi, hubiera podido rechazar sus coqueteos fácilmente, pero algo le impedía despegar los ojos de esas curvas...

Luka sonrió de forma coqueta, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar nariz con nariz, Rin tragó saliva.

-¿Porque vienen por Miku?- Susurro lentamente Luka.

-Eres muy directa Rosita, pero no exactamente es por ella.- Rin se mordió el labio, quería dejar de ver esos labios carnosos pero no podía.

-¿Entonces?- Luka pestañeo varias veces, cuando Rin la miro a los ojos.

-Eh..eh..yo..- Rin casi le suelta todo el plan de no ser por el fuerte ruido que se escuchó.

-JAJAJAJAJA- Las carcajadas de Len se escucharon por la casa. Las chicas se separaron rápidamente e hicieron como si no pasará nada.

-Esto todavía no termina... Rin-chan.- dijo sensualmente Luka mientras empezaba de nuevo a comer, a lo que la rubia la imito. Después de unos minutos llegaron ambos chicos, uno cojeando.

-¿Que te paso?- le pregunto la pelirrosa a su primo cojeante.

-No vi la escalera...- respondio con un puchero el herido.

La rubia se habia dicho mentalmente, no quedar mas a solas con Luka. No sabia lo que podía pasar la próxima vez que se le acercara de esa forma.

-Eres un idiota.- Luka chupo sus dedos con seducción, sentía la mirada de Rin, necesitaba estar a solas con ella, estaba a punto de conseguir las respuestas.

-La casa es muy bonita.- El comentario de Len hizo que se sintiera satisfecha, estaban logrando lo que querían.

-¿Nos la enseñan?- Preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, Luka casi les aprieta los cachetes de lo tiernos que se veían, casi.

-Con gusto, ven Rin~- Luka arrastró a la rubia hacia las escaleras.

-Bueno, supongo que te enseñaré el exterior...Me gusta la casa porque es grande y...- Kaito empezó a relatar algo, mientras que Len solo quería saber porque Luka es tan extraña. El peliazul sabia que su prima tramaba algo, lo presentía, así que el no debía dejar que el rubio las interrumpiera, pero este parecía determinado a ir por su hermana.

-Oye ¿me estas prestando atencion?- pregunto Kaito mirandolo directo a los ojos.

-Aaa.. et-to... no... perdón- Len no sabia que hacer ante esa mirada penetrante que le había dado el peliazul, y pensó que era mejor prestarle algo de atención... ademas, confiaba en la fuerza de su hermana.

Mientras tanto, Luka le enseñaba las habitaciones a Rin sin ningún rastro de malicia, pero en cuanto la rubia bajo la guardia, Luka la arrincono contra una pared del pasillo.

-¿¡Que estas...!?- Rin no había terminado de preguntar en cuanto logro hacer contacto con esos penetrantes ojos azules. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, y sintió como su temperatura subía.

-Juguemos un juego... Rin-chan- susurro sensualmente al oído de la rubia. -Yo te haré una pregunta... respondes bien... ganas una recompensa... respondes mal... un castigo... ¿Entendido?- sin siquiera sentir una respuesta de la rubia, la apretó mas contra la pared. Ambos brazos de Luka estaban a los lados de la cabeza de Rin, y su pierna estaba entremedio de las de la pequeña.

¿Como es que estoy haciendo todo esto? Se preguntaba Luka. Hace algunas semanas no hubiese podido hacer ni pio, pero ahora estaba seduciendo tan fácilmente a la rubia.

-Empecemos con una pregunta fácil... ¿Que eres tu...?- pregunto Luka mientras empezaba a rozar con sus labios con el lóbulo de oreja de la rubia.

-S-Soy... una humana...- respondió Rin. No era la respuesta que esperaba la pelirrosa, pero cumplió su parte del juego, apretó entre sus labios, y lamió, el lóbulo de Rin, provocandole un sobresalto.

-Correcto...- susurro seductoramente Luka. -Siguiente pregunta... ¿Cual es tu... VERDADERO... trabajo?- pregunto de otra vez la pelirrosa, esta vez, rozando sus labios con el cuello de la rubia.

-Estoy cesante.- respondió con seguridad, pero Luka sabia que era mentira, así que dejo unas mordidas ocultas en la clavícula de Rin, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marca, a lo que la rubia respondió con gemidos de dolor placentero.

-La verdad... Rin-chan...- empezo a rozar de nuevo sus labios contra el cuello de la rubia.

-S-soy... una cazadora... de demonios...- Luka empezó a dejar besos en lamidas circulares en Rin, la cual se estremecía ante las sensaciones.

-¿Por que... viniste para aca?... Como ves... no hay demonios aquí...- ronroneaba la pelirrosa seductoramente en el oído de la pequeña. Rin sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, pero su mente estaba tan nublada con las sensaciones, que solo podía ser sumisa ante la pelirrosa.

-P-Pero había...-Rin gimió al sentir besos húmedos en su cuello.

-Solo una Rin-chan pero se fue, ¿Porque viniste?- Luka mordió ligeramente su hombro, Rin jadeo desesperada y negó con la cabeza. Luka no quería subir de nivel pero su instinto le decía que siguiera.

Los dedos de Luka tocaron el abdomen de la menor, Rin se estremeció se sentía patética, pero el placer le empezaba a nublar la mente y el profesionalismo se estaba yendo a un lugar muy lejano. Luka sonrió de lado y revolvió su cabello con una mano dándole una apariencia salvaje y atractiva, Rin solo sentía todo su cuerpo caliente al verla de esa forma.

-Seguimos jugando Rin-chan~-Luka lamió sus labios lentamente. -Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Porque viniste?- Rin volvió a negar. -Te ganaste un castigo, pequeña. -La mayor adentro su mano en la camisa de Rin, tocando su piel, beso sutilmente sus labios, Rin tenía un debate en su cabeza se sentía bien pero, a la vez se sentía mal.

Pasando sus manos por la espalda de la pequeña, uso sus uñas con un poco de fuerza, para hacer un pequeño camino que pasaba por encima de la columna, mientras mordisqueaba sus labios con la fuerza justa para provocar dolor, pero no la necesaria para dejar marca.

Después de unos segundos provocandole dolor placentero a Rin, Luka le dio un respiro, esperando la respuesta.

-Y-Yo... n-nosotros... vinimos por ti...- Rin empezaba a ansiar las recompensas que le daba la pelirrosa por responder bien... ¿Misión? ¿Cazadora? En esos momentos, su mente estaba tan nublada que para ella solo existían las sensaciones que le brindaba Luka.

La pelirrosa sonrió. Cada vez Rin estaba mas sumisa a responder sus preguntas. Acaricio suavemente el contorno de sus sostenes, mientras empezaba a besar a Rin, lamiendo en donde había mordisqueado antes y chupando suavemente los labios de la pequeña.

-¿Por que por mi?- Luka se empezaba a impacientar, no solo por las respuestas vagas, si no que también porque en todo ese tiempo debía mantener un equilibrio entre el instinto que le decía como hacer las cosas, y su parte consciente que no la dejaba sobrepasarse.

-K-Kaito... dijo que eres.. e-especial...y...- Rin tomo aire suplicando a la pelirosa que la dejara respirar un momento, Luka gruñó y dejó sus manos sobre los senos de Rin. -Hiciste que una de nuestras máquinas se detenga sin razón en el club, solo veníamos a investigarte.- Explico Rin pausadamente y con voz temblorosa, Luka río sin gracia, beso con fuerza a Rin mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda, la rubia gimió en sus labios sintiéndose débil ante sus caricias, las piernas casi no le respondían eran como gelatinas, suspiro cuando el beso terminó. Luka se alejo, dejando que Rin cayera de rodillas.

-Si vuelves a venir aquí, supondré que quieres seguir jugando... Rin-chan.- comento Luka burlonamente, mientras le tendía la mano para que se pudiera levantar. En esos momentos, la rubia despertó de su trance. Furiosa, golpeo la mano que le tendían y se levanto por si sola.

-No olvidare esto- comento indignada mientras iba hacia las escaleras. Luka para culminar con su burla, cuando Rin paso por en frente de ella, le agarro una nalga, a lo que Rin reacciono con una patada que nunca llego, ya que esta fue parada por una de las manos de Luka.

En ese momento, la pequeña se dio cuenta de que era peligroso intentar de pelear con ella, y siguio caminando hacia la escalera, para poder ir por su hermano.

-Hey.- Luka le agarro el brazo, Rin volteo enojada. -Yo creo que te arrastraron aquí en contra de tu voluntad.- Aunque Rin sabía que era verdad mantuvo sus rostro serio, suspiro.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacer eso, simplemente pregúntame las cosas.- Rin bajo junto con Luka, Len y Kaito seguían fuera.

Len estaba muy preocupado. Su hermana no había intentado de contactarse con el, y pensaba que le podía haber pasado algo. En esos momentos solo podia escuchar a Kaito y eso demandaba concentración. Suspiro de alivio al verla salir con Luka de la casa. Con una mirada rápida, vio que todo estaba bien entre esas dos, pero lo que no sabia es que ambas se habían arreglado la ropa, el ordenado el pelo y echado agua para bajar su temperatura.

Rin y Luka llegaban al patio hablando de forma animada, Len jamás había visto a su hermana tan cómoda con gente de su entorno, gente normal.

-Es una casa muy grande, los cuartos se ven cómodos.- Rin se balanceaba mientras contaba.

Kaito miro a Luka, ella solo sonrió de lado.

-Ven Tabla, te enseñaré el resto.- Kaito empujó a Len hacia la casa, después de terminar el recorrido, se sentaron a hablar de cosas triviales.

Había un buen ambiente, pero se hacía tarde.

-Debemos irnos.- Len miro el reloj de la pared.

-¿No quieren alitas?, Sobraron...- Kaito alzó una bolsa, Rin inmediatamente las agarró, le habían encantado. Len miro sospechosamente a su hermana, se veía muy relajada, al igual que Luka esa aura tranquila entre ellas no le gustaba.

-Adios.- Se despidió Len al irse sin mirar atras.

-Nos vemos luego~- dijo Kaito mientras sostenía la puerta mientras salian los gemelos.

-Gracias por todo Kaito-kun... Luka...- se despidió la rubia mientras le sonreia tranquilamente a los nombrados.

-Que te vaya bien... Rin-chan.- respondía tranquilamente Luka.

Una vez que se fueron los gemelos y cerraron la puerta, ambos primos suspiraron de alivio. Habian logrado pasar la tarde con ellos sin ningun problema aparente, y esperaban que las cosas siguieran asi de tranquilas...

* * *

 **Drakita: Me decepcionaron :'v**

 **Pony: DEJEN REVIEWS PRROS O NO VA A VER CAPS**

 **Drakita: Yo que esperaba mas reviews que nos dieran fuerzas para seguir escribiendo...**

 **Gracias por el review, nos dio la fuerza para escribir este cap en las vacaciones. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo con su LukaxRin, y seguiremos poniendo cosas no negitoro si no dejan reviews :v**

 **Nos leemos luego c:**


End file.
